Misteriosas Intenções
by MiLLa-Chn
Summary: Quatro novas misteriosas aprendizes, o que elas tanto escondem em seu passado?Quais suas intenções no Santúario? Leiam e descubram... Péssima em resumos... Mandem reviews...:DÉCIMO CAPITULO ONLINE
1. O mal sob feições angelicais

"Misteriosas intenções"

"_by Milla-Chan" _

Capitulo 1

"O mal sob feições angelicais"

Em um final de manhã ensolarado, Saori acompanhada de Tatsumi fazia compras pelas ruas de Atenas.

Era a quinta vez que paravam para descasar, desta vez em uma pequena casa de chá, com mesas ao ar livre. Após pedir dois sucos naturais, Saori pôs-se a observar a rua, que estava extremamente movimentada para àquela hora da manhã.

Posou os olhos em quatro jovens aparentemente de uns 16 ou 17 anos em trajes colegiais (saia de pregas, meias ¾, sapatos bonecas, camisa e gravata) que se dirigiam à casa de chá, quando foram interceptadas, por um grupo de 5 rapazes de uns 20 anos.

Um dos garotos, segurou o pulso da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e disse algo que fez seus companheiros rirem. Uma das garotas que a acompanhava se revoltou e partiu para cima do rapaz que segurava sua amiga, porém um garoto moreno segurou seu braço impedindo-a de ajudá-la.

A garota de longas madeixas negras deu um sorriso sarcástico para o rapaz que a detinha, fazendo-o encarar seus frios olhos azuis. As feições do jovem sofreram diversas transformações, da alegria, a dor, o medo e por ultimo o desespero. O rapaz se pôs a agarrar a cabeça e caiu no chão chorando como um bebê.

Em meio a esse acontecimento a garota de cabelos rosa, dá um soco no rosto do rapaz que a detinha o deixando desmaiado.

Três rapazes avançaram para as duas jovens ainda paradas, que estimuladas pelas ações de suas amigas, se preparam para lutar:

"– Nossa! Você realmente pensa que pode me machucar? – diz o rapaz avançando sobre a garota de curtos cabelos negros"

A garota se desviou do soco e segurou seu braço, dizendo rispidamente:

"– Não vou te machucar, apenas te ensinar como se comportar diante uma garota! – disse expressando sua fúria naqueles olhos verdes intensos "

Apertou o braço do garoto, deixando uma fina camada de gelo sobre a pele, desesperado o garoto se pôs a praguejar:

"– Maldita! Você congelou meu braço! Vocês não são normais, MONSTRINHAS!" - disse o rapaz se afastando da garota.

Enquanto isso, a garota de cabelos castanhos dourados, fazia os outros dois rapazes de bobos, desviando dos golpes de ambos, deixando-os irritados, mas mesmo assim incapazes de acertá-la. Cansada da brincadeira ela golpeia ambos de uma vez, fazendo caírem desmaiados.

O garoto com o braço congelado era o único consciente, e rapidamente saiu correndo deixando seus amigos caídos no chão.

As garotas recolheram seus livros do chão e começaram a se dirigir à casa de chá:

"- Por que você não o deixou inconsciente?" – perguntou a garota de longos cabelos negros a de cabelos curtos.

"- Por que eu não quis, "Alicíazinha"...- respondeu a garota irritada com o comentário da amiga"

"- Você sabe que eu não gosto que me chamem de "Alicíazinha"!!!- respondeu a garota de longos cabelos negros"

"- O problema é seu!!! Por que esse é SEU NOME... – retrucou a garota irritada"

"- Está bem Emily...! Mas porque você deixou ele escapar?...Nem precisa me dizer, eu compreendo que você não seja capaz! "– disse Alícia.

"– Vou te mostrar quem não é CAPAZ!" – disse Emily indo para cima de Alícia

"- PAREM VOCÊS DUAS!!!"– gritou a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa enquanto separava as amigas"

"– Vocês não percebem a besteira que fizemos, lutando no meio da rua!"

"-Não! – responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo"

"-Então me deixa ajudar vocês a perceberem... primeiro, como vocês explicam a Alícia ter deixado aquele garoto se contorcer até desmaiar, sem tocar nele. Segundo, e como a Emy congelou o braço daquele outro só segurando nele"

"-Ora você sabe que todas nós somos"diferentes" – disse Emy enquanto abria a porta da casa de ch

"-Eu sei, mas essas pessoas não!!! - disse apontando para as pessoas que passavam na rua"

"-Calma Marie, você se preocupa demais, ninguém nem viu nosso Showzinho – disse Alícia enquanto se sentavam em uma mesa "

"-Sabe, sem querer interromper essa discussão fraternal...mas a Marie está certa aquela garota viu e agora não tira os olhos de nós!!! – falou a garota de cabelos castanhos dourados que estava calada até aquele momento da discussão"

As garotas olharam para o lado e viram que uma jovem de cabelos lilás acompanhada de um ser patético que as observava.

"- Você tem certeza que ela viu, Mayah? – perguntou Alícia à amiga."

"- Absoluta – respondeu a garota"

"- Aí meu Zeus, ela tá vindo aqui! – disse Marie "

"- E agora? – perguntou Emy assustada"

Nesse momento Saori chegou a mesa, e pediu para conversar alguns instantes com as garotas, que se mostraram simpáticas com exceção de Alícia

"-Sente-se! Mas o que você gostaria? – perguntou Marie"

"- Primeiro, eu sou a reencarnação da Deusa Athena e fiquei impressionada com a habilidade de vocês, por isso gostaria que fossem treinadas pelos meus cavaleiros para se tornarem minhas amazonas.- a Deusa fez uma pausa - Se já não tiverem outros mestres?! – falou Saori em um tom brando porém imponente"

As garotas se entreolharam por alguns instantes, e Marie novamente tomou a palavra:

"- Senhorita...- Marie fez uma pausa, pois achou melhor antes de qualquer coisa fazer as devidas apresentações"

"- Saori Kido – falou a deusa"

"Bem ,senhorita Kido eu sou Marie, esta é Emily – falou apresentando a garota de cabelos curtos, que estava sentada ao seu lado – está é Mayah – disse continuando a apresentação e a garota de olhos amendoados lhe sorriu – e esta é Alicía – disse terminando, porém a garota somente ergueu os olhos azuis olhando para Saori com total indiferença."

Mayah sentindo que a situação começava a sair dos limites, resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio estarrecedor:

"– Senhorita kido, sua proposta é tentadora e adoraríamos aceita-la, porém não nos cabe esta decisão, pois como pode ver não passamos de simples estudantes"

"– Mas realmente não vejo problema, se aceitarem providenciarei tudo – falou Saori imponente"

"- Não temos família aqui, com exceção de Alicía – falou Marie "

"- Deixem de besteira! O que temos a perder, vocês sabe que só nos mandaram para longe por que nos julgavam LOUCAS! – falou Emy num acesso de fúria"

"- Mas loucas porque? – perguntou a Deusa"

"–Pelo que a senhorita viu. – falou Mayah timidamente"

"- Bem, Saori nos queremos ir, e você tem certeza que deseja nos levar? – perguntou Alicía com ironia "

"– Tenho, pois mesmo em tempos de paz, devemos ter sempre cavaleiros e amazonas preparados –respondeu Saori mantendo seu ar soberbo "

"Então vamos! – falou Alicía levantando –se da mesa"

"– Você ficou maluca, e o colégio não iremos voltar?! – falou Marie espantada"

"–Não, não iremos voltar! Nunca gostamos de lá e agora que podemos ser livres, vocês preferem ficar trancadas naquela aspiração a convento! – falou com a voz calma e doce, mas suas palavras eram ferinas"

"–Eu concordo com Alicía, minha família nunca se importou comigo e desde que me mandaram para cá, quando era pequena nunca me escreveram ou telefonaram, e o mesmo aconteceu com vocês! – falou Emily alterada pela raiva que fazia seu rosto arder em chamas"

Marie e Mayah se entreolharam por alguns instantes e ainda hesitantes, concordaram com as amigas. Saori observava tudo sem compreender, mas não demonstrou qualquer interesse em fazê-lo. Decidiu que as levaria, e entraria em contato com seus advogados de modo que não estivesse cometendo qualquer ato ilícito.

-----------------------------------------------

Mayah começava a sentir seus joelhos dobrarem diante daquelas escadas que pareciam não ter fim, seu cansaço era evidente e seu peito arfava, seus olhos percorreram aquela íngreme subida até que conseguiu avistar seu cume. Pensou consigo mesma que lá deveria ser a sala para onde se dirigiam, e desejou que não tivesse matado as aulas de educação física, olhou para suas amigas que caminhavam ao seu lado e percebeu que não era a única que estava cansada, ao seu lado, Emily respirava com um pouco de dificuldade.

Já haviam atravessado 11 casas, nas quais não encontraram seus respectivos donos, isso fez Saori crer que os cavaleiros deviam estar treinando entre si. Isso a deixou feliz, pois não queria que vissem as garotas até que ela decidisse quem seria mestre de qual.

Estavam atravessando silenciosamente a casa de peixes, quando Afrodite surge trazendo algumas rosas vermelhas:

"–Olá querida, vejo que temos visitas! – exclamou o cavaleiro de peixes"

"–Boa tarde Afrodite, sim EU tenho visitas, agora com licença que estou atrasada- falou Athena, vendo que seu plano fora por água abaixo após encontrar o maior fofoqueiro do Santuário"

Sem falar nada, Afrodite se retirou em direção ao jardim, mas seu pensamento proferiu milhares de ofensas contra Saori.

Ao entrarem na sala do mestre, Mayah deu um suspiro de alívio, que foi reprovado por um olhar que Saori lhe lançou, enquanto adentravam outra sala, na qual havia a mobília típica de um escritório.

Saori sentou-se e fez um sinal para que as garotas fizessem o mesmo, e começou a falar:

"–Esta noite apresentarei vocês aos seus mestres, refleti bastante a respeito de quem deveria treinar cada uma de vocês, e cheguei a conclusão que, o que presenciei está manhã já é mais do que suficiente. Não há possibilidade de se tornarem as próximas guardiãs das armaduras correspondentes aos seus signos, pois estão muito velhas. Então vou me importar somente com a aptidão que demostraram está manhã. Alguma objeção? – falou Saori mostrando-se menos arrogante."

As jovens mantiveram-se em silencio, o que a instigou a prosseguir:

"– Mandarei Tatsumi acompanha-las até um quarto para que descansem, após o jantar as chamarei para que conheçam seus mestres – falou se dirigindo até a porta e encaminhando-as para que o mordomo as acompanhasse"

Ao se verem sozinhas no quarto, Emy, Alícia e Mayah se jogaram na cama, onde ficaram esparramadas. Marie sentou-se em uma poltrona e disse:

"–Emily, fiquei realmente impressionada com sua encenação está tarde na casa de chá. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente"

Emy se levantou fazendo uma reverencia teatral e disse:

"–Obrigada, eu sempre soube do meu talento, mas agora nos preocupando com a realidade o que você acha que ela fará, quando descobrir que tudo que ela sabe sobre nós é uma farsa? – perguntou fazendo carinha de inocente"

"–SE, ela descobrir, o que duvido... – falou Alícia"

"–Tenham calma, nada acontecera conosco... ela nunca deixaria – falou Mayah se levantando e seguindo para o banheiro da suíte – e agora vamos começar a nos arrumar, pois temos que estar o mais adoráveis possíveis esta noite."

As outras garotas a exemplo de Mayah, começaram a se preparar para este jantar que poderia arruinar seus planos"

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

N/A: Finalmente postei o 1º capitulo desta fic, que o Mú quase me mataria se não o fizesse.

Gostaria de agradecer a minha amiga Juli que revisou a fic para mim. Juli querida continue escrevendo divinamente, e espero ler em breve sua fic sobre o Afrodite.

Talita Sargitarius, mando um "oi" para minha divã da comédia, que pretende fazer uma revolução no hentai.

Um grande beijo para meus amigos Aioria(Renato) e Mú(Rafael), viu Aioria, aqui está aquela história de (um pouco) mistério que você havia pedido.

Um super beijo para minhas queridas, Sukky, Pandora-Amamya, Nix, Madam Spooky, Kika sama, Mari Marin entre outras.

Gostaria de agradecer a participação de três amigas ( que não escrevem fics), mas que terão grande importancia na produção desta fic. Valeu Ju, Ana e Talita...

Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam do primeiro capitulo da fic, criticas ou elogios são todos bem vindos.

Obrigada!

Thank you!

Milla-Chan


	2. Encontros e Confrontos

"Misteriosas Intenções"

"_by Milla-Chan"_

Capitulo 2

"Encontros e Confrontos"

Eram praticamente 8 horas e nada de qualquer servo vir chama-las para o jantar.

Emy estava impaciente com a demora, caminhava de um lado para o outro da suite, deixando Alícia irritada:

"–Dá para você sentar, está me irritando! – disse perdendo a paciência, mas ainda esboçando um semblante sereno e frio."

"–Não... – respondeu Emily, quando foi interrompida por Marie."

"–Creio, que em breve seremos chamadas, por isso não comecem a discutir! – disse olhando severamente para ambas."

Mayah saiu do banheiro, sentou-se na cama e disse:

"–Venha aqui Alícia, deixe-me arrumar seu cabelo. – falou enquanto apanhava uma escova"

"–Para que? Está bom desse jeito... – respondeu a garota."

"–Sei que você não se importa, mas deixe eu arrumar, por favor! – falou Mayah docemente."

"–Está bem! – falou Alícia bufando."

Mayah sentou atras da amiga e começou a trançar-lhe os longos fios negros, enquanto esta balançava pendularmente seu pequeno relógio de bolso.

Ainda irritada, Emy se dirige até a porta e diz:

"–Vou dar uma volta! Se eu ficar aqui mais um minuto vou enlouquecer. – falou saindo e batendo a porta."

As três garotas se entreolharam sem compreender, Marie parou a frente de Alícia tomando o pequeno objeto de suas mãos:

"–Então Alícia, já descobriu o significado deste relógio? – perguntou enquanto abria, fazendo-o liberar uma suave melodia."

Brutalmente Alícia se levantou, tomando e fechando o relógio das mãos da amiga, assim encerrando a melodia:

"–Não entendo porque esta música te perturba tanto ? –perguntou Mayah assustada com aquela reação."

"–Não quero falar sobre isso! – disse energicamente – Já terminou de arrumar o meu cabelo, Mayah?"

"–Não sente-se aqui de novo. – respondeu "

"–Alícia, você pode Ter medo do passado, mas vai chegar a hora em que deverá enfrentra-lo, pense nisso! – falou Marie entrando no banheiro."

"–Não ligue Alícia, a Marie as vezes fala demais. – falou Mayah vendo uma expressão sombria tomar conta da amiga."

"–Não Mayah, ela tem razão, eu nem ao menos sei porque esta música me perturba tanto...mas eu vou descobrir... – falou Alícia amargamente."

* * *

Emily atravessou várias salas até encontrar uma varanda, na qual podia-se observar as doze casas zodiacais, debruçou sobre o parapeito e se pôs a olhar as estrelas que naquela noite esbanjavam sua beleza.

Estava imersa em seus pensamentos quando sentiu um súbito ar gelado, virou-se e percebeu que a figura de um homem caminhava até ela.

O luar iluminou o rapaz, Emy sentiu seu coração disparar ao ver aqueles cabelos dourados balançarem suavemente, assustada ela perguntou:

"–Quem é você? –disse olhando aqueles lindos olhos azuis que o jovem possuía."

"– Você deve ser uma das garotas que a Saori trouxe para o Santuário... –respondeu Hyoga encostando-se na sacada."

" você sabe? –perguntou ironicamente."

"–Encontrar Afrodite de Peixes é o mesmo que ser apresentada ao Santuário inteiro... – disse sorrindo e Emy percebeu que era ainda mais belo quando o fazia."

"–Qual seu nome? – perguntou Emy se mostrando menos hostil."

"–Hyoga... – falou sem tirar os olhos das estrelas, que refletidas em seus olhos os deixavam ainda mais encantadores."

Emily caminhou em direção a porta e quando estava prestes a sair o cavaleiro segurou seu pulso e disse:

"–Vai embora sem me dizer seu nome? – perguntou olhando os intensos olhos verdes da garota que faiscavam como duas esmeraldas."

"–Emily...até mais Hyoga... –disse se desvencilhando da mão do jovem e sumindo na escuridão que pairava no cômodo."

"–Emily... –falou sozinho como se pronunciasse a mais deliciosa palavra que já dissera em sua vida."

* * *

Emily atravessou rapidamente os cômodos, chegando a suite. Encontrou suas amigas jantando, entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama: 

"–Onde você estava? – perguntou Mayah curiosa."

"–Por ai... – falou calmamente."

"–Acho bom você comer alguma coisa, a Saori está nos aguardando no escritório – falou Alícia pegando uma suculenta maçã do cesto de frutas."

"–Não estou com fome...Porque mandaram o jantar para cá? – perguntou Emily."

"–O Tatsumi me disse que a Srt.ª Saori, não quer que conheçamos outras pessoas antes de nossos mestres. – falou Marie abrindo a porta da suite."

As garotas seguiram Marie em direção a única sala iluminada no imenso corredor, se entreolharam como se tomassem coragem e bateram na porta.

"–Entrem –Saori disse vendo que alguém batia na porta."

As quatro jovens entraram na sala, onde viram quatro lindos cavaleiros usando armaduras douradas, sentados como se as aguardassem.

Alícia olhou o jovem de longos fios loiros, e pensou estar diante de um anjo, mas algo a deixou curiosa, porque ele mantinha os olhos fechados.

"–Como podem ver essas são as quatro jovens das quais lhes falei... – Falou Athena aos cavaleiros - ...e este são seus mestres garotas – acrescentou voltando-se as quatro que continuavam estáticas."

"–Kamus, sua pupila será Emily... – prosseguiu a deusa fazendo sinal para que Emy se aproxima-se."

A garota parou a frente do cavaleiro, e viu que o mesmo era dotado de grande beleza.

"–Creio que ela e Hyoga se entenderão bem – falou o cavaleiro de aquário."

Ao escutar aquele nome Emy ficou atônita, treinaria junto do garoto que encontrou na varanda, isso não daria certo, pensou consigo mesma."

"–Shura quero que treine Mayah – falou Athena e a jovem se dirigiu ao seu mestre."

"–_Buenas Noches senorita. _–falou o cavaleiro em seu mais perfeito sotaque espanhol."

Mayah esboçou um lindo sorriso para seu mestre, que além de simpático era lindo.

Shura percebeu o quão bela era sua pupila, e lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

"–Shaka, sua aprendiza será Alícia –prosseguiu a deusa mas a jovem não se moveu, fazendo com que Marie a empurrasse "sutilmente"."

Alícia tropeçou quase caindo, mas foi amparada pelo seu mestre.

A garota se desvencilhou dos braços do cavaleiro, parando a sua frente imponentemente.

"–Minha senhora, creio que ao escolher está criança, tenha cometido um equivoco, não vejo poder psíquico algum nela. –falou Shaka a deusa enquanto caminhava até a saída."

Ao escutar aquelas palavras Alícia sentiu seu corpo queimar de ódio, começou elevar seu cosmo ao máximo tentando atacar Shaka da mesma maneira que fez com o rapaz naquela manhã.

O cavaleiro de virgem voltou-se para a jovem, ainda com os olhos fechados, se aproximou segurando-lhe o pulso, inclinou-se e murmurou em seu ouvido:

"–Além de criança, é idiota... Pensas que me fazes algum mal? – falou enquanto esboçava um irônico sorriso."

Transtornada a garota o fuzila com olhar e ascende seu cosmo ainda mais. Satisfeito por ver que realmente, a garota merece ser treinada por ele, Shaka abre os olhos jorrando seu cosmo sob eles.

Ao ver aquela luz tomar conta do seu corpo, a jovem cai sentada no chão e se põe a tremer, mas não derrama uma lágrima, assustada Mayah corre e abraça a amiga:

"–VOCÊ É LOUCO, COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO COM ELA!!! –grita Emily."

" –Kamus, cale sua pupila ou faço eu! – falou Shaka calmamente ignorando o escândalo da garota."

"–Emily vamos embora! – falou o cavaleiro de aquário indo em direção a porta."

"–Mas... –a garota tentou contestar, mas parou diante do olhar frio e hostil que seu mestre lhe lançou, assim o seguindo."

"–Vamos Alícia! – falou Shaka saindo da sala, a jovem olhou as duas amigas ainda presentes e inclinou a cabeça, querendo dizer que não se preocupassem com ela. Saiu da sala, sustentando novamente um semblante austero.

Percebendo que a situação estava sobre controle, Saori decidiu encerrar logo as apresentações:

"–Bem, como você pode ver Máscara da Morte esta é sua pupila... – falou a deusa, enquanto se sentava em sua poltrona, e se dirigindo a garota ainda parada encerrou – ...Marie este é seu mestre. "

"–Olá Marie... – falou o cavaleiro de câncer secamente."

"–Realmente espero não ter problemas com vocês, pois acho que já tenho os suficientes com Shaka e sua aprendiza... –falou a deusa as garotas – cavaleiros creio que já possam se retirar. – encerrou Saori que começou a ler alguns documentos que estavam sobre sua mesa."

Os cavaleiros e as jovem saíram da sala e começaram a seguir em direção as suas respectivas casas.

Os mestres andavam um pouco a frente conversando entre si, enquanto as garotas logo atras faziam o mesmo:

"–Marie você acha que a Alícia vai ficar bem? –perguntou Mayah preocupada."

"–Não se preocupe, ela sabe se virar sozinha... –respondeu Marie."

Continuaram a caminhada em silencio, até chegarem a casa de capricórnio onde Shura e Mayah ficaram.

Máscara da Morte e Marie caminhavam lado a lado, e a garota resolveu perguntar:

"–Por que te chamam de Máscara da Morte? –perguntou a garota."

"–Você vai ver quando chegarmos a casa de câncer...é por causa da decoração da minha casa. – falou o cavaleiro com orgulho."

Marie refletiu que talvez, Alícia não estivesse em uma situação tão ruim, pois seu mestre não parecia um lunático com nome de assassino.

E assim caminharam em silencio até a casa de câncer...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

N/A: Gostaria primeiramente de agradecer a todos os reviews, que me incentivaram a escrever este segundo capitulo... Obrigada a todos vocês!!!

Um super beijo para minhas três adoradas amigas que como já disse tem grande importância na confecção desta fic... Valeu Ju, Talita e Carol (Ana)

Agora lembranças e agradecimentos aos sempre presentes: Mú (Rafael), Aiolia (Renato), Juli-Chan, Pandora-Amamya, Nix, Madam Spooki, Mari Marin, Sukky, Talita Sargitarius, Arthemysis, Kika-Sama... entre outras pessoas de suma importância.

Obrigada aos meus amigos e colegas que comentaram e leram esta fic, espero estar atendendo as expectativas de todos que acompanham e apreciam esta história...

Até breve...

Thank You!

Arigatou!

Milla-Chan


	3. Corações Flamejantes, Personalidades Con...

"Misteriosas Intenções"

"_by Milla-Chan"_

"Capitulo 4"

"Corações Flamejantes, Personalidades Conturbadas"

Emily seguia seu mestre silenciosamente, a ira corria em suas veias "como ele pode, nem sequer defende-la daquele loiro convencido!?" esta pergunta ecoava em sua mente freneticamente, deixando sua raiva cada vez maior.

Sempre andando a frente Kamus entrou na casa de Aquário, ao segui-lo Emy pode sentir que a temperatura abaixou bruscamente, deixando-a alarmada. Percebendo a inquietação da garota o cavaleiro disse:

' –A temperatura desta casa é mais baixa, que o resto de todo Santuário... –falou parando em uma grande sala de estar e a encarando -...Espero que esteja acostumada ao frio! – completou esboçando um sorriso irônico.'

' –Claro que estou! Em minha terra natal nevava todos os anos! – respondeu a garota caústicamente se jogando no sofá.'

' –Realmente não parece grega! De onde você é Emily? –perguntou Kamus enquanto caminhava em direção a uma das portas presentes na sala.'

' –Inglaterra, Londres... - respondeu quando foi interrompida por Kamus.'

' –...Hyoga venha aqui, quero que conheça minha nova pupila! –falou Kamus na porta que dava para cozinha. '

Ao escutar o que seu mestre disse seu corpo estremeceu, levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e ao virar-se, viu Hyoga adentrar o local, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul:

' –Emily!? –falou o garoto surpreso ao perceber quem era a "nova pupila" de seu mestre.'

' –Ora...vejo que já se conhecem! "timo, assim me poupam as apresentações! Estou exausto, Hyoga leve Emily a casa dos fundos onde ela ficará.'

O cavaleiro assentiu com a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Emy começou a falar:

' –Mestre gostaria de falar com o senhor!'

' –Agora não Emily, amanhã conversamos como já disse estou exausto!'

' –Creio que não seja possível, mestre! –disse a garota demonstrando sua insistência.'

Kamus ergue uma das sobrancelhas, espantado com a arrogância e impertinência da garota, mantêm-se calado esperando que a mesma prossiga.

' –Mestre, sua atitude comigo, na reunião de Athena foi insensata, não devia ter obedecido aquele... –antes que pudesse prosseguir foi interrompida por Kamus.'

' –Insensato Emily !? Acredito que insensata tenha sido você, ao gritar daquela maneira com um cavaleiro de ouro –falou de maneira fria e irônica.'

' –Como meu mestre, você deveria ter me defendido! –falou a jovem não acreditando no que ouvia.'

' – Não deveria! Não posso defende-la se você está errada, se estivesse certa eu o teria feito... – falou Kamus mais brando com a garota -...Hyoga faça o que lhe pedi...Boa noite, meus pupilos! –completou o cavaleiro se dirigindo ao seu quarto.'

Agora os dois se encontravam sozinhos novamente, um silêncio estarrecedor tomou conta do local, o cavaleiro de cisne não conseguia tirar os olhos da garota deixando-a corada:

' –Então vai ficar ai parado feito bobo! –falou tentando disfarçar a atração que sentia pelo rapaz.'

' –Claro...não...siga-me... –falou nervosamente.'

Atravessaram a cozinha em direção aos fundos da casa, onde havia uma pequena casinha.

' –É aqui, amanhã Saori mandará buscar as coisas de você e suas amigas, no colégio onde viviam – falou Hyoga abrindo a porta da casinha.'

Ao ouvir aquilo Emy apavorou-se. "Ai meu Zeus, se ela for até o colégio vai descobrir a nossa farsa...o que eu faço!?!" pensou a garota consigo mesma.

' –Você está bem Emily? –perguntou o jovem percebendo a sua palidez.'

' –Hã?...Ah estou, e me chame de Emy...Hyoga você sabe dirigir?'

' –Sei...porque? –respondeu o cavaleiro surpreso com a pergunta.'

' –É que eu não consigo dormir sem meu ursinho de pelúcia, então pensei que você pudesse ir comigo busca-lo – falou fazendo cara de inocente.'

' –Agora!? –perguntou espantado com o pedido.'

' –Sim porque...? – falou a garota mordendo o lábio inferior.'

Antes que o garoto pudesse argumentar, Emy disparou a chorar levando as mãos ao rosto.

' –Não chore Emy, nós vamos buscar seu ursinho. – falou enquanto a abraçava e afagava seus cabelos.'

' –Você promete? – perguntou fitando os olhos azuis do rapaz.'

' –Prometo, agora pare de chorar. – falou secando as lágrimas que escorriam da face da jovem, que ainda soluçava.'

Emy o abraçou fortemente, não queria mentir para ele mas era necessário, talvez um dia ele a perdoasse.

' –Espere aqui já volto... – falou Hyoga saindo correndo para dentro da mansão de aquário.'

-------------------------------------

Mayah abria os diversos armários presentes em sua nova casa, procurava roupas de cama e de banho.

A casinha situada aos fundos da casa de capricórnio, era aconchegante e simples:

' –Encontrei!!! –falou a garota quando abriu o pequeno guarda-roupa próximo a cama.'

A jovem começou a forrar a cama de solteiro, queria tomar um belo banho e dormir, estava muito cansada e amanhã começava seus treinos.

Ligou o chuveiro e começou a se despir, prendeu os longos fios em um coque e entrou no banho:

' –Aaííí! – gritou quando sentiu a água fria tocar seu corpo.'

Enrolou-se na toalha, "Onde fica o aquecedor!?" perguntou para si mesma, então lembrou-se que Shura havia dito que ficava nos fundos da casinha.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e resolveu ir ver o aquecedor, abriu a porta da frente e viu seu mestre pronto para bater na mesma.

' –Mestre!? O que faz aqui? –perguntou espantada por vê-lo, e sem notar que continuava enrolada na toalha.'

Ao vê-la apenas de toalha o cavaleiro sentiu seu corpo reagir deixando-o ainda mais encabulado.

' –Eu...você...gritou...achei que estivesse... – disse sem conseguir se expressar.'

Mayah percebeu que trajava apenas uma toalha ficando muito corada, não sabia o que fazer e impulsivamente bateu a porta na cara do seu mestre. Encostada a porta gritou:

' –Mestre, poderia ligar o aquecedor ? –perguntou.'

' –Claro – respondeu ainda atônito.'

' –Obrigada... –falou num fio de voz'

Shura percebeu que o aquecedor estava muito enferrujado, assim sendo impossível liga-lo, retornou a porta, onde encontrou Mayah novamente vestida, o deixando um tanto desapontado.

' –Conseguiu? – perguntou a garota.'

' –Não! Há muito tempo ninguém usa esta casa, creio que terá que tomar banho em minha casa. –respondeu o cavaleiro.'

O banheiro de Shura era muito bagunçado, havia pasta de dente sem tampa, aparelho de barbear jogado na pia, toalha no chão... fazendo com que risse diante de tanta bagunça.

Entrou na banheira e sentiu se corpo relaxar diante aquela água morna. Reclinou a cabeça, apoiando-a na borda da banheira.

Estava preocupada com Alícia, "Como estaria se saindo com seu mestre?", mas o pensamento da jovem estava realmente voltado, há um certo espanhol...

Mayah corou ao se lembrar que ainda à pouco Shura havia à visto somente de toalha. "Ah...ele é lindo, gentil, forte...Não posso pensar nele, nem gostar dele..."

As lágrimas corriam pela sua face, deixando a dor que sentia evidente. Levantou-se da banheira e apanhou a toalha. Após se vestir caminhou até a cozinha, onde Shura preparava algo:

' –Mestre!? –perguntou se apoiando ao balcão.'

' –Já tomou banho! Estou preparando una Paella, venha jantar comigo? – falou o cavaleiro fitando os lindos olhos amêndoas da jovem.'

' –Não estou com fome, mestre. –respondeu um tanto envergonhada.'

O estômago de Mayah fez um ruído, traindo suas palavras, o que fez com que Shura soltasse uma gargalhada:

' –No tenga vergüenza mujer! –falou enquanto pegava mais um prato e um talher.'

A garota ficou muito ruborizada, percebendo isto Shura tentou mudar de assunto:

' –Donde és?'

' –Havaí –respondeu timidamente.'

' –Nunca fui a terra do Ula-Ula. –disse tentando descontrair a jovem.

Mayah riu, terminou de arrumar a mesa quando Shura apareceu com avental e duas luvas, trazendo o jantar:

' –Está preparada!? – falou enquanto colocava a travessa na mesa.'

' –Para que? –perguntou a jovem enquanto se sentava.'

' –Para me amar... –falou o cavaleiro retirando o avental e as luvas e sentando-se à frente da garota.'

Ao escutar isso, Mayah assustou-se derrubando seus talheres no chão:

' –Porque depois que provar minha Paella, nunca mais viverá sem mim! –disse Shura rindo diante da reação dela.'

Mayah esboçou um sorriso sem graça "Estúpida! Como pode pensar que um deus desse fosse te dar bola!!!" dizia a mente da jovem, num ato de repreensão.

' –Me diga Mayah, como é o Havaí? –falou o cavaleiro enquanto abria uma garrafa de vinho.'

' –Me lembro muito pouco de lá –falou a garota inclinando o cálice para que Shura lhe servisse -...Obrigada mestre!'

' –Me chame de Shura!...'

' –Então Shura, onde aprendeu a cozinhar tão divinamente? –perguntou enquanto degustava o prato.'

' –Sempre apreciei as buenas cosas de la vida...a esposa do meu mestre sempre preparava Paella, que na Espanha é um prato famoso e caro. –respondeu sorrindo um tanto malicioso'

' –Me sinto honrada em experimentar este prato delicioso. –falou a jovem docemente. '

' –A honra é minha em possuir tão bela mulher em minha companhia... – falou o cavaleiro sorvendo um gole de vinho.'

Mayah sentiu suas faces tingir-se de vergonha, abaixou os olhos fugindo do olhar penetrante de Shura que parecia despi-lhe.

Sentiu a mão do cavaleiro toca-lhe o rosto e ao ergue-lo deparou-se com ele ao seu lado aproximando de seus lábios. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer conforme a distância diminuía, fechou os olhos a espera do momento:

' –Shura, o que está fazendo!?'

Ao escutar aquela voz, tão conhecida o cavaleiro cambaleou para trás, de forma que quase caiu no chão.

' –Shina!? –falou Shura surpreso ao ver a amazona.'

' –Shura de Capricórnio, pode começar a se explicar. Quem é essa aí!? –falou Shina furiosa.'

' –Shura quem é ela? –perguntou Mayah perplexa com tanta vulgaridade.'

' –Eu sou a NAMORADA dele! –respondeu a amazona parando a frente da garota.'

' –Shina, essa é Mayah minha nova aprendiza! –falou o cavaleiro.'

' –E o que você estava fazendo quase beijando essa... –Shina não conseguiu prosseguir, pois Shura a interrompeu.'

' –Chega Shina! Você deixou bem claro quando conversamos ontem, que NÃO HÁ MAIS NADA ENTRE N"S!!! – vociferou o espanhol.'

' –Por isso você não tardou em arranjar alguém para esquentar sua cama. Não é mesmo? – provocou a amazona.'

' –Chega! Vá embora, Shina! –falou o cavaleiro perdendo a paciência.'

' –Eu vou...mas não se esqueça das leis do Santuário, pois romances entre MESTRE e APRENDIZA, cavaleiro e Deusa, tem punições severas por demais. –falou a amazona de prata mordazmente, enquanto saia da casa de capricórnio.'

' –Desculpe-me Mayah pelo comportamento da Shina – falou Shura se aproximando da jovem e fazendo menção de tocar-lhe o rosto.'

' –Está tarde, boa noite... –falou esquivando-se do toque de Shura.'

' –Boa Noite, Mayah... –respondeu vendo-a sair.'

-------------------------------------

Na casa de virgem, Alícia estava sentada no sofá, esperando seu mestre que foi retirar a armadura e vestir outra roupa. O cavaleiro entrou na sala vestindo uma camisa e um sari branco, parou a frente do sofá onde Alícia estava sentada, o olhando com total indiferença:

' –Agora que é minha aprendiza, terá uma vida extremamente regrada...A partir de hoje será vegetariana, por vezes permitirei que coma um peixe magro, mas isso só acontecerá se você merecer... – o indiano parou ao perceber o olhar furioso que ela lhe lançava naquele momento –Algum problema, criança?'

Alícia levantou-se e começou a caminhar pela sala:

' –Acho que não, querido mestre! –disse pegando um vaso de porcelana e atirando na parede.'

O cavaleiro se surpreendeu com aquela atitude um tanto insana, mas não demostrou qualquer alteração:

' –Na cozinha há taças de cristal se preferir! – falou sarcasticamente.'

' –Obrigada, mestre. –falou indo em direção a cozinha.'

A pouco Shaka escutou o estilhaçar de praticamente todo seu jogo de cristal, o deixando mais abismado.

Alícia retornou a sala e sentou-se novamente no sofá:

' –Sente-se melhor? –perguntou o cavaleiro calmamente.'

' –"tima! –falou suspirando -...Você é cego!? –perguntou à queima roupa.'

' –Se eu fosse, isso queria dizer que não tenho nada a ensinar!? Que não sou capaz de ser seu mestre!? –respondeu firmemente.'

' –Eu não quis dizer isso... – balbuciou Alícia.'

Shaka levantou-se indo até a cozinha, onde encontrou uma verdadeira desordem:

' –Alícia venha aqui!!! –chamou o cavaleiro.'

A jovem parou diante seu mestre, que lhe estendeu uma vassoura e uma pá:

' –Bem criança, vejo que terei de lhe educar, já que parece que ninguém o fez! Agora quero que deixe está cozinha e a sala tão limpa quanto as encontrou! Essa é a primeira lição do seu treinamento! –falou imponentemente.'

A garota apanhou a pá e a vassoura raivosamente e se pôs a recolher os cacos de vidro. O cavaleiro seguiu em direção a sala a deixando sozinha.

"...Quem ele pensa que é?...Acha que pode mandar em mim desta maneira?...Então se enganou...Isso não vai ficar assim... ",resmungava em pensamento.

Shaka meditava sobre a flor de lotus quando sentiu alguém empurrar a porta de pedra, era Alícia:

' –Terminei, mestre! –falou parando em frente ao mesmo.'

' –Silêncio! Sente-se... –falou o cavaleiro apontando a sua frente para que ela se sentasse.'

Alícia sentou-se da mesma maneira que ele estava, deixando as costas eretas:

' –Agora esvazie sua mente...inspire e expire lentamente... –falava Shaka calmamente de forma que sua voz soava como um leve sopro.'

A garota sentiu, seu corpo ficar leve de forma que após alguns minutos mergulhou num profundo breu, sem sons, sem cores, sem nada...

Seu corpo tombou para o lado, o cavaleiro estendeu o braço amparando-a e a deitando suavemente, abriu os olhos e contemplou aquela pequena garota, que mais parecia um anjo deitada a sua frente com os cabelos negros espalhados pelo chão de ônix, deixando suas feições ainda mais encantadoras.

-------------------------------------

Ao entrar na casa de câncer, Marie sentiu como se estivesse em um cemitério, o cheiro da morte pairava no ar fazendo a garota estremecer:

' –Agora você verá porque me chamam de Mascara da Morte... –disse caminhando em direção ao corredor que levava a sala de estar.'

Marie sentiu tropeçar em algo e ao olhar para chão viu que tropeçara em uma cabeça humana:

' –Aaaaíííí!!! –gritou ao perceber no que tropeçara.'

' –Háháhá, vejo que encontrou uma peça da minha coleção! – falou ao ver o espanto da jovem.'

' –Vo...Você coleciona cabeças humanas!? –perguntou assustada.'

' –Não são apenas cabeças, são sacrifícios sagrados! – falou ofendido.'

' –Você é um assassino!!! –falou horrorizada.'

' –Não sou mais, agora estou regenerado, só guardo estas cabeças porque possuem grande valor sentimental! –falou o cavaleiro acariciando uma das cabeças.'

Marie não disse mais nada, estava por demais espantada para discutir com aquele lunático. Passaram por diversas cabeças inclusive de crianças deixando a garota ainda mais angustiada.

Mascara da Morte abriu a porta que dava na sala e assim que entrou Marie teve mais uma surpresa, a casa era uma total bagunça!:

' –Bene vinda a mi casa! –falou o cavaleiro de câncer.'

Jogado no sofá assistindo TV estava um rapaz de cabelos azuis nem um pouco simpático:

' –Ikki venha aqui conhecer minha nova aprendiza! –chamou o cavaleiro.'

O cavaleiro de fênix se levantou a contra gosto para cumprimentar a garota, parando a frente da mesma com as mãos nos bolsos:

' –Marie este é o Ikki, o cavaleiro de bronze de fênix, ele não sai daqui, pois então, acostume-se com esse cara... -falou olhando para a garota –Ikki está é Marie. –completou olhando para o jovem.'

' –Olá Ikki! –falou a garota.'

'-Olá Marie –respondeu Ikki.'

' –Carlo vou ver meu irmão! –falou ao seu amigo de cervejada - Até mais Marie! – completou o cavaleiro saindo da casa de câncer.'

' –Seu nome é Carlo? –perguntou a garota ao mestre.'

' –É...agora venha que vou lhe mostra onde você ficará. –falou o cavaleiro seguindo para cozinha.'

Quando passaram por esta, Marie se surpreendeu com o tanto de louça que havia na pia, mas continuou seguindo seu mestre até chegarem aos fundos onde havia uma pequena casinha.

' –Você ficará aqui, acho que tem roupas de banho e cama no armário, mas se não tiver me chame que eu arrumo –falou enquanto abria a porta da casa.'

Antes de voltar à mansão de câncer o cavaleiro disse:

' –Já ia me esquecendo...amanhã Athena mandará buscar as coisas de vocês onde moravam, e nossos treinos começam as 8, por isso esteja pronta! –falou entrando em casa.'

Marie entrou na casinha e se sentou em uma poltrona, onde ficou a pensar, "Espero que Emily, já saiba que irão buscar nossas coisas amanhã, só ela pode evitar que nos desmascarem...'

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

N/A: Mais um capitulo online, espero que estejam gostando da fic...

Quero agradecer a minha amiga Juli-Chan que revisou a fic.

Obrigada, Juli querida!!!

Um grande beijo, as minhas amigas Ju, Carol e Talita (que estão começando a escrever fics!!!).

Agora lembranças e agradecimentos aos sempre presentes: Mú (Rafael), Aiolia (Renato), Juli-Chan, Pandora-Amamya, Nix, Madam Spooki, Mari Marin, Sukky, Talita Sargittarius, Arthemysis, Marcia, Kika-Sama... entre outras pessoas de suma importância.

Meus humildes agradecimentos a todos os reviews, que me deram grande força para finalizar este capitulo...Muito obrigada amigos e leitores!

Obrigada!

Arigatou!

Milla-Chan


	4. Estigmas do passado! Um encontro Inevitá...

"Misteriosas Intenções"

"_by Milla-Chan"_

Capitulo 3

"Estigmas do Passado! Um encontro inevitável"

O carro avançava velozmente pelas solitárias ruas de Atenas.

Emily olhou para Hyoga ao volante, que lhe sorriu:

' –Já estamos chegando Emy! –falou a garoto a olhando com ternura.'

Emily voltou a olhar pela janela, "É realmente estamos chegando!"-Porque as coisas tem de ser tão complicadas...Porque amar justo agora que devo banir qualquer sentimento do meu peito?- Uma dolorosa lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, mas que seus dedos fizeram questão de apagar.

' –Hyoga, por favor, pare aqui! É melhor que não vejam o carro, poderia preocupar as freiras... –falou Emy tentando disfarçar a dor que sentia ao mentir para ele.'

' –Tudo bem... –falou parando a uma certa distância da entrada do colégio.'

Emily desceu do carro e começou a caminhar em direção à uma porta da lateral da entrada, pegou um pequena chave em seu bolso e abriu-a...

---------------------------------------

Deitada na cama Mayah chorava, aquela noite se transformou na pior noite da sua vida, seu coração dilacerava-se com a lembrança das palavras daquela mulher maluca, que impediu que Shura a beijasse...

"Por isso você não tardou em arranjar alguém para esquentar sua cama. Não é mesmo?..."

"...Eu vou...mas não se esqueça das leis do Santuário, pois romances entre MESTRE e APRENDIZA, cavaleiro e Deusa, tem punições severas por demais..."

A garota afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, na tentativa de abafar seus soluços, que além de dolorosos, tornavam-se cada vez mais altos.

Shura caminhava de um lado para o outro, não conseguia parar de pensar nela...

' – Maldita amazona!!! – praguejou o cavaleiro dando um soco na parede, que conseguiu causar algumas rachaduras na superfície da mesma.'

O cavaleiro caminhou até os fundos da casa, estava decidido a fazer com que Mayah o escutasse...

A garota escutou batidas na porta, sabia que era ele, mas não iria abrir...

' –Abre a porta Mayah, precisamos conversar...Ela é maluca, eu não ia te fazer mal algum –falava Shura encostado à porta.'

Mayah continuou com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, nada que ele dissesse a faria mudar de idéia "NÃO IRIA ABRIR A PORTA!"...

' –Mayah se você não abrir está porta...ABRO YO!!! –falou Shura dando um murro na porta, que fez a garota estremecer.'

' –COMO SEU MESTRE YO ORDENO, QUE ABRA ESTÁ MALDITA PORTA!!! - vociferou o espanhol.'

O cavaleiro estava preste a desistir quando ouviu o girar da maçaneta, Mayah surgiu com o rosto pálido e os olhos arrasados de lágrimas:

' –O que deseja, mestre? –perguntou a garota.'

' –Mayah me desculpe por está noite, eu não ia lhe fazer mal algum... – falou Shura se aproximando da jovem -...No llore querida... – disse secando suas lágrimas.'

' –Mestre, por favor, vá embora... –falou se afastando do mesmo.'

' –Tiene certeza? –perguntou aborrecido com o pedido.'

' –Não...Mas por favor vá... – respondeu enquanto fazia menção de fechar a porta.'

Shura nada disse apenas puxou-a ao encontro dos seus lábios, envolvendo-a num beijo possessivo e exigente...

------------------------------------

Emily caminhava silenciosamente entre os corredores cobertos pela penumbra, mantinha todo o cuidado para não fazer nenhum ruído.

Após subir diversas escadas, entrou em um grande aposento onde se encontravam quatro camas vazias, em cima de uma delas encontrou o que tanto procurava, seu cachorrinho de pelúcia, o scooby-do.

Caminhou até o armário e pegou uma pequena maleta, antes que pudesse fecha-lo, percebeu a presença de alguém no local. Olhou ao redor e viu uma sombra sentada na poltrona que ficava no canto do quarto:

' –Pensei, que não viria! Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou a mulher sentada na poltrona.'

' –O que você faz aqui!? –balbuciou assustada ao reconhecer aquela doce voz.'

' –Ora...estava te esperando! Achou que não me encontraria, sua tolinha? –falou a mulher num tom irônico que tornava sua voz ainda mais bela.'

' –...Não é isso... –murmurou Emily.'

' –Então, qual o problema!? –perguntou ironicamente.'

' – Minha Senhora, estamos em apuros! Amanhã ela virá até aqui e se não fizermos algo, ela descobrirá tudo!–falou Emy desesperada.'

' –Calma meu bem, não se preocupe eu já cuidei de quase tudo! –falou a mulher levantando da poltrona e caminhando até a jovem.'

' –Você só precisa mudar algumas informações, caso ela resolva consultar os arquivos... –acrescentou abrindo a maleta e retirando o notbook.'

' –Sim minha Senhora! –falou Emily pegando o Scooby e abrindo o zíper na barriga do cachorrinho.'

' –...Excelente idéia! Exatamente como vocês queridas, aparentemente inocentes, mas terrivelmente poderosas... –falou a mulher colocando o notbook dentro do cachorrinho e fechando o zíper.'

Emy se preparava para ir embora quando a mulher de longas madeixas douradas segurou seu rosto, obrigando a jovem a encara-la:

' –Não tentem me enganar, pois se arrependerão profundamente! Avise Alícia que se ela ousar me trair, nem mesmo Hera poderá salva-la... Pois eu não sou como os outros deuses e Zeus não cederá a outro capricho de sua esposa!!! –falou de forma ferina e mordaz –E isso vale para você também! –completou soltando a garota que saiu correndo do aposento.'

Hyoga estava estranhando a demora da garota, olhou no relógio fazia 15 minutos que ela havia entrado, se daqui a 5 minutos ela não voltasse, iria atrás dela.

De repente, Emy surge das sombras assustando o rapaz ao bater no vidro para que abrisse a porta:

' –Nossa, você demorou algum problema? –perguntou o cavaleiro enquanto a garota colocava o cinto.'

' –Descobri que é muito difícil andar sem fazer barulho! –falou tediosamente, não podia deixa-lo perceber o motivo da sua demora.'

' –Então esse é o culpado pela suas lágrimas! É o Scooby –do, não acredito!!! – falou ascendendo a luz do carro para que pudesse ver o bichinho.'

' –Por que, algo contra? –perguntou a garota.'

' –Não. Jamais! Eu adorava ele! –falou o rapaz rindo.'

' –Adorava? Porque não gosta mais? –gracejou.'

' –É...pois agora que sei que ele te fez chorar, eu não gosto mais... –disse fitando aqueles lindos olhos verdes.'

Emy nada respondeu apenas sorriu, era incrível como ele conseguia ser tão encantador:

' –Sabe, essa é a primeira vez que te vejo sorrir, devia fazer isso sempre, pois te deixa ainda mais bela!... –falou Hyoga retirando uma mecha de cabelo que teimava ocultar o rosto da jovem –...Bem agora acho melhor irmos embora! –completou ligando o carro.'.

-----------------------------------------

Por alguns instantes Mayah tentou resistir, mas Shura a beijava de maneira impetuosa fazendo a garota permitir que aquele beijo lhe invadisse arrebatadoramente.

Shura estreitou a jovem em seus braços, sentia o calor dos lábios dela que devido às lágrimas que derrubara, estavam ainda mais quentes.

Num lapso de segundo Mayah desprendeu-se abruptamente dos lábios do cavaleiro.

' –Pare Shura! Não podemos fazer isso! – a garota sentiu a voz atravessar-lhe a garganta, num momento de sanidade - ...Nunca mais ouse me beijar!!! –proferiu antes que as lágrimas lhe tomassem a alma.'

' –Mayah...-murmurou o cavaleiro antes da garota bater-lhe a porta.'

Encostada a porta Mayah deixou o corpo deslizar até o chão, tocou os lábios e em meio as lágrimas balbuciou:

' –Meu primeiro beijo...'.

Shura voltou a sua casa, estava perplexo com a reação dela, pois pensou que ela também queria..., agora não adiantava insistir, amanhã conversaria com ela...

----------------------------

Alícia abriu os olhos , percebeu que estava deitada no chão, enquanto seu mestre mantinha-se na mesma posição, de quando entrou na sala.

Tentou levantar-se, mas seu corpo parecia não responder aos seus comandos, fazendo-a cair:

' –Se eu fosse você, não tentaria levantar... Gasta-se muita energia durante a meditação... –falou Shaka ainda em posição de lótus.'

A garota ignorou a advertência e tentou novamente, o que ocasionou uma queda ainda maior:

' -...É normal sentir a sensação de que seu corpo não lhe obedece. Além do mais você meditou durante cinco horas seguidas... –falou o cavaleiro apenas movendo os lábios.'

' –Cinco horas seguidas!? Mas que horas são? –perguntou assustada.'

' –Duas da manhã...Mas não se preocupe, com o tempo você se acostumará... –falou levantando e caminhando até a porta.'

' –Ei! Aonde você pensa que vai!? –perguntou ao perceber que ele ia embora.'

' –Dormir...Não se esqueça de fechar as portas ao sair! Até daqui a pouco, boa noite! –falou ainda caminhando a saída.'

' –Daqui a pouco!? –perguntou franzindo o cenho.'

' –Sim...ou você achou que já treinou o suficiente!? Quero que esteja pronta às seis horas...da manhã é claro! –falou abrindo a porta.'

' –Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha!? –gritou'

' –Shhh! Peço que faça silêncio, pois desejo dormir! –falou o cavaleiro olhando-a ironicamente –...Quanto a você, já lhe mostrei onde ficará, por isso quando achar que consegue andar...vá se deitar! –completou saindo.'

Alícia sabia que se quisesse se levantar, teria que se virar sozinha...

Respirou fundo e tentou novamente...

----------------------------

Já fazia um bom tempo que Hyoga à deixou em casa, desde então, Emy trabalhava arduamente em seu notbook modificando todos os dados referentes ao seu passado e de suas amigas.

A garota sentia suas pálpebras pesarem, mas não podia descansar até concluir seu trabalho. Lutava contra o sono que parecia domina-la, fez uma pequena revisão nos dados, estava tudo certo...

Cambaleou até a cama, caindo num sono profundo em alguns minutos...

Em cima da mesa, o notbook ainda ligado, recebia as seguintes mensagens:

ARQUIVO: Alícia.htm

DADOS ATUALIZADOS COM SUCESSO

ARQUIVO: Emily.htm

DADOS ATUALIZADOS COM SUCESSO

ARQUIVO:Mayah.htm

DADOS ATUALIZADOS COM SUCESSO

ARQUIVO: Marie.htm

FALHA DE ENVIO

INFORMA'ES NÃO ATUALIZADAS

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

N/A: Olá queridos amigos, mais um capitulo online...

Gostaria de me desculpar, pela ausência da Marie neste capitulo, pois considerei sua presença redundante diante os acontecimentos principais.

Porém seus fãs serão recompensados no próximo capitulo.

Meus humildes e sinceros agradecimentos, a todos os reviews, que me incentivaram a escrever este capitulo o mais depressa possível.

Kika minha amiga, realmente faz muito tempo que não conversamos! Mas fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic...

Um grande beijo, as minhas amigas Ju, Carol e Talita, que são minhas musas na criação da Emy, Mayah e Marie. Valeu

Beijos a todos os meus amigos do fanfiction, que me acompanham nesta longa jornada...

Uma reverencia a Juli-Chan, que além de estar sempre presente, como amiga, leitora, conselheira... É um ícone na escrita de fics, perante sua sofisticação e desembaraço!

Também gostaria de parabenizar a fic "Tudo que você queria saber sobre Mú de Aries" .Escrita por Talita Sagittarius e Mú (Rafael), que está hilariante...

Agora lembranças e agradecimentos aos sempre presentes: Mú (Rafael), Aiolia (Renato), Juli-Chan, Pandora-Amamya, Nix, Madam Spooki, Mari Marin, Sukky, Talita Sargittarius, Arthemysis, Marcia, Kika-Sama... entre outras pessoas de suma importância.

Arigatou!!!

Milla-Chan.


	5. Fantasmas do Passado

"Misteriosas intenções"

"_by Milla-Chan"_

Capitulo 5

"...Fantasmas do Passado..."

Eram quase seis da manhã, Marie entrou sorrateiramente na casa de câncer, como não tinha nada para fazer, resolveu limpar aquela espelunca:

' –Este lugar é nojento! Mas não há nada que água e sabão não resolvam!!!' –falou carregando um balde com materiais de limpeza.'

A garota lavou toda a louça que estava na pia, que parecia não ter mais fim, ela realmente não compreendia como ele conseguia viver ali...

Arrumou a sala, onde a bagunça ultrapassava os limites da higiene, tinha roupa suja, pizza de umas três semanas, cervejas e mais cervejas...

Marie abriu a geladeira e teve uma grande surpresa, estava lotada de garrafas de cerveja, cheias e vazias e por incrível que pareça encontrou uma meia suja...

Mascara da Morte escutando todo aquele barulho decide se levantar...

' – O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI!!! –gritou ao encontrar a sala arrumada e limpa.'

' –Bom dia mestre! Espero que tenha gostado! –falou a jovem entrando na sala'

' –QUEM FEZ ISSO!!! –falou furiosamente.'

' –Fui eu! Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas nada... – a voz da garota morreu ao perceber que ele estava só de cueca –...mestre o senhor está só de... –antes que pudesse terminar, o cavaleiro à agarrou pela garganta.'

' –VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA, DO QUE ACONTECEU A ÚLTIMA PESSOA QUE OUSOU ARRUMAR ESTA CASA!!! –falou apertando o frágil pescoço'

' –...Mestre eu não consigo...respirar... '

O cavaleiro soltou-a bruscamente, fazendo-a cair no chão. Saiu da sala, deixando a garota pasma diante aquele surto.

' –EIS O QUE ACONTECEU, A ÚLTIMA PESSOA QUE ARRUMOU ESTÁ CASA...ENTÃO JÁ IMAGINA O QUE VOU FAZER COM VOCÊ!!! –gritou Mascara da Morte sacudindo uma cabeça em sua mão.'

Diante aquele escândalo, seus vizinhos acordaram e irritados, foram a casa de câncer:

' –Carlo, o que tá acontecendo aqui, eu quero dormir! –falou Saga, que entrou vestindo um roupão azul marinho.'

' –Não vai dizer, que resolveu fazer macumba logo de manhã... –falou um rapaz idêntico ao primeiro só que vestia um roupão preto.'

' –NÃO INTERESSA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!!! FORA OS DOIS!!! –falou Mascara indo em direção aos gêmeos.'

Os irmãos se entreolharam e começaram a rir, pois o cavaleiro de Câncer estava ridículo de samba-canção e com uma cabeça na mão:

' –TÃO RINDO DO QUE! SE NÃO FOREM EMBORA DE UMA VEZ... –Mascara da Morte não conseguiu terminar, pois Aiolia o interrompeu.'

' –Que barulheira é essa!!! Fiquem sabendo que vocês acordaram meu filho! E agora quero saber quem é o responsável!!! –falou o leonino autoritariamente.'

Saga e kanon gesticularam dizendo não terem envolvimento algum, mas Aiolia nem prestava atenção pois estava rindo do traje de Mascara da Morte...

' –PAREM DE RIR!!! Você quer saber quem é o culpado...está bem! –falou o canceriano arrastando Marie pelo braço.'

' –Aqui está...A CULPA É TODA DELA!!! –falou o cavaleiro soltando-a bruscamente.'

A garota ficou observando aqueles três lindos cavaleiros com um ar inocente e olhou para mascara da morte como se o mesmo estivesse maluco.

' –Interessante... –falou Saga.'

' –INTERESSANTE...ELA É UMA MALEDETA! –gritou Mascara da Morte.'

' –Dá para parar de gritar, está me deixando surdo!!! –falou Kanon perdendo a paciência.'

' –Mas o que ela fez? –perguntou o cavaleiro de leão estranhando.'

' -...Ela arruinou minha casa!!! –murmurou o canceriano.'

' –Hã!?!? –fizeram os três ao mesmo tempo.'

' –Ela limpou minha casa! – falou amargamente.'

'¬¬'

' –Nossa, é mesmo cadê toda aquela sujeira!? –falou Aiolia.'

' –Está filha de uma putana, limpou! –falou entredentes.'

' –Mas quem é você, jovem? –perguntou Saga.'

' –Eu... –Marie não consegue terminar, pois é interrompida.'

' –Olá pessoal! O que fazem todos aqui!? –perguntou Mú entrando na mansão de Câncer.'

' –...Mais um não acredito... –murmurou Mascara, encarando o Ariano mortalmente.'

' –Ora, você deve ser a nova aprendiza do Mascara da Morte! Mú de Aries, ao seu dispor! –falou o cavaleiro cortesmente.'

' –Nova aprendiza!? –falou Aiolia expressando o espanto de todos.'

' –Então ele não falou... bem infelizmente estou atrasado, prometi ao Shaka treinar sua aprendiza está manha...Até mais! –falou caminhando aos fundos.'

' –Espere, monsieur Mú... poderia dizer a Alícia que preciso urgentemente falar com ela. –falou a garota ao cavaleiro.'

' –Claro!... –respondeu saindo –Bom dia, Marin! –completou ao ver a amazona entrando na casa.'

' –Marin o que faz aqui!? –perguntou Aiolia caminhando até ela.'

' –Como você não voltou eu e Aiorios viemos até aqui! –respondeu a amazona colocando o pequeno Aioros no chão.'

' –Carlo vá colocar uma roupa! Não quero que minha mulher te veja assim! –falou o leonino.'

' –Va bene... –falou o cavaleiro entrando no quarto.

' – Então você é aprendiza do Carlo...! –falou Kanon '

' –Sim... –respondeu a garota timidamente'

' –Pobre coitada...não tinha mestre pior...é tirando o Afrodite...AAAÍÍÍ! –Aiolia não conseguiu terminar pois Marin, lhe deu um cutucão.'

' –Bem acho que devemos ir embora, antes que o meu leãozinho comece a falar demais! –falou a amazona puxando o marido – Cadê o Aioros!? –perguntou não vendo o pequeno.'

Todos ficaram alarmados, mas o garotinho estava brincando com a cabeça que Mascara da Morte jogou no chão...

' –Filho eu já disse pra não mexer nas porcarias que encontra no chão! –repreendeu a amazona pegando-o no colo'

' –Deculpa mamãe! –falou o menino docemente.'

' –Vamos Aiolia... –falou saindo, enquanto o cavaleiro a seguia.'

' –O leão foi dominado... – murmurou Saga balançando a cabeça, num gesto de lamento.'

' –Acho que também deveríamos ir embora irmão, pois parece que o escândalo terminou! –falou Kanon seguindo em direção a saída.'

' –Por favor não vão embora! –pediu a garota.'

' –Não se preocupe, Carlo não lhe fará mal...atualmente ele só fala! –falou Kanon a garota –Vamos Saga! –completou saindo.'

' –Até mais... –falou seguindo Kanon.'

--------------------------------

Shaka entrou na sala e se surpreendeu, em encontrar Alícia o esperando pontualmente:

' –Bom dia mestre –falou a garota desanimadamente.'

' –Bom dia Alícia, venha vou preparar-lhe o café. –falou seguindo a cozinha.'

Alícia o seguiu, sentando-se em frente ao balcão, apoiou a cabeça entre suas delicadas mãos, estava exausta:

' –...meditaremos novamente, você está me escutando Alícia!? –perguntou a cavaleiro servindo o desjejum a garota.'

' –Desculpe mestre, poderia repetir! –falou olhando o prato de granola com leite.'

' –Eu estava dizendo que terei de ir a cidade, mas o cavaleiro Mú de Aries, fará a gentileza de treina-la esta manha, e mais tarde quando eu voltar meditaremos !? –falou de forma pausada, denotando sarcasmo.'

' –Sim mestre... –respondeu ainda encarando o prato de granola.'

' –Algum problema com o desjejum? –perguntou o indiano.'

Alícia sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, enquanto comia forçosamente.

O cavaleiro a deixou e foi ver quem batia à porta.

A garota levantou rapidamente e começou a revirar os armários, tinha que encontrar algo decente para comer. Para sua decepção só encontrou soja, arroz integral e verduras. Sentou-se novamente quando escutou passos em sua direção:

' –Como lhe disse, está é minha aprendiza Alícia... –falou entrando acompanhado de um jovem de cabelos lilases.'

' –Bom dia Alícia!!! –cumprimentou o rapaz de feições serenas.'

' –Bom dia, senhor... –a garota hesitou, não sabia o nome dele.'

' –Mú de Aries, e deixe as formalidades de lado! –falou o cavaleiro lhe sorrindo.'

' –Bem, agora que já se conhecem posso ir embora... –falou Shaka que aparentava um péssimo humor – ...Mú não se esqueça de passar todos os exercícios a Alícia... –completou antes de sair.'

' –Bem, Alícia pronta para treinar!? –perguntou percebendo o desanimo da garota.'

' –Fazer o que... –respondeu saltando do banco.'

' –Então vamos... –falou indo em direção a saída.'

-----------------------------------

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela que permaneceu aberta durante a noite, Mayah ainda encostada a porta onde havia dormido, levantava-se lentamente.

Caminhou até o banheiro, iria tomar banho gelado mesmo, quanto menos contato tivesse com ele seria melhor.

Shura não havia pregado os olhos a noite toda...

Olhou-se no espelho estava acabado, pior do que quando acordava de ressaca.

Secou levemente os cabelos com a toalha, pegou uma roupa no armário quando ouviu um barulho na cozinha, jogou a roupa na cama e abriu a porta do quarto...

Mayah entrou na mansão de capricórnio, pelo silencio deduziu que Shura ainda não havia levantado. Ligou a cafeteira e começou a preparar o desjejum, enquanto arrumava a mesa sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada ao virar, deparou-se, com um Shura de roupão de cabelos desalinhados e pingando.

' –Mestre...espero que não se importe, que eu tenha feito o café... –falou um tanto perturbada com a presença do cavaleiro.'

' –Mayah... eu já disse para me chamar de Shura... –falou caminhando até a mesa.'

Ao vê-lo se aproximar a garota sentiu seu corpo estremecer, ele estava lindo, os cabelos pingavam fazendo a gota percorrer parte do tórax bem definido a mostra e depois desaparecer no interior do roupão.

' –...Precisamos conversar sobre ontem a noite... –falou Shura parando ao seu lado.'

' –não aconteceu nada ontem a noite... –falou a garota continuando a arrumar a mesa.'

' –Quer dizer que aquele beijo não teve significado algum para você... –falou se aproximando dela.'

' –Aquele beijo foi um erro... Você é meu mestre e eu sua discípula, somente isso! –falou recuando conforme ele se aproximava.'

' –Não precisa ter medo... nunca mais vou beija-la novamente... –falou parando a sua frente –...a não ser que você peça... –completou murmurando em seu ouvido.'

Mayah não conseguiu dizer nada, sua vontade era que aqueles lábios possessivos a beijassem novamente, mas tinha consciência de que isso seria um terrível erro...

' –Infelizmente jamais pedirei... –sussurrou como se não quisesse ser ouvida.'

' –Eu esperarei... –foi a resposta do cavaleiro antes de se afastar e entrar em seu quarto.'

Mayah fechou os olhos, ele nunca imaginaria seus verdadeiros motivos, para que, não se entregasse a esse amor que a definhava pouco a pouco...

-----------------------------

O cavaleiro de cabelos arroxeados observava Alícia se esforçar ao máximo para conseguir fazer as flexões sem apoiar os joelhos no chão. Talvez Shaka estivesse sendo duro demais com ela, parecia tão indefesa, mas sua determinação em cumprir todos os exercícios surpreendeu o ariano.

' –Pronto Mú, terminei! –falou a garota deixando-se deitar no chão rochoso.'

' –Bem, agora só faltam mais duzentas, com os punhos fechados... –falou o cavaleiro.'

' –Duzentas...!!! –gritou assustada.'

' –Ordens do Shaka... –falou o Ariano um tanto sem graça por ter que submete-la a esses exercícios.'

Alícia respirou fundo, sua paciência para com aquele arrogante estava chegando ao extremo..., novamente colocou-se em posição e iniciou as flexões...

-------------------------

Carlo saiu do quarto e encontrou Marie sentada no sofá, fuzilou a garota com o olhar e disse:

' –Agora vamos treinar! –disse caminhando até uma sala e abrindo a porta.'

Marie o seguiu sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, adentraram uma sala de treinamento contendo um imenso espelho e um tatame que forrava todo o local

' –Coloque-se em guarda...nós vamos lutar! –falou o cavaleiro sorrindo maliciosamente.'

Antes que a garota conseguisse se posicionar, Mascara da Morte avançou dando-lhe um soco no estômago. Marie caiu de joelhos sentindo o sangue escorrer-lhe pelos lábios.

' –Levante!!! A não ser que prefira apanhar ai mesmo... –falou o canceriano parando a sua frente e cruzando os braços.'

Marie passou o braço pelos lábios, secando o sangue escorria, levantou tentando posicionar-se.

Carlo atacou-a com um chute nas costelas, fazendo-a soltar um urro de dor e cair novamente.

' –Se você não me atacar vai acabar morrendo! Tá esperando o que!? –falou agachando-se e segurando o rosto da jovem –Primeira lição minha cara..."Os fracos devem perecer, somente os fortes devem viver"...por isso se não quiser morrer, me ataque!!! –completou mordazmente.'

Marie mal conseguia se mexer, sentia uma imensurável dor a cada tentativa, mas o fato de ser agredida novamente, libertou lembranças nada agradáveis...

Flashback... ...Ela se via novamente com 12 anos, sua vida havia se tornado um inferno desde o dia em que seu pai se casara novamente, o problema não era somente sua madrasta que realmente a odiava, mas sim o filho dela, apenas 4 anos mais velho que Marie... se não bastasse o fato seu pai não mais lhe dirigir a palavra devido ao seu mau comportamento com sua madrasta, seu suposto "irmão" a olhava de uma maneira estranha, com desejo, deixando-a extremamente assustada, mas ninguém parecia acreditar nela... ...Certo final de semana todos viajaram, com exceção dela, que estava de castigo e Pierre que se ofereceu gentilmente para cuidar de sua "irmã"... 

_Marie sabia que não teria chance, estava perdida...tentou escapar, mas o jovem era demasiadamente forte e a única coisa que conseguiu nessa tentativa foi ser espancada até que ficasse semiconsciente e fosse violentada sem poder reagir..._

_... Por mais de uma vez Pierre entrou em seu quarto durante a noite, a alegria que antes irradiava de seus olhos tornou-se dor e medo, mas sua sede de vingança aumentava a cada dia..._

_...Em uma noite a porta do quarto se abriu e a luz foi acesa, seu pai e sua madrasta estavam parados encarando-os perplexamente. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Pierre a acusou de seduzi-lo e diante sua carne fraca cedeu aos encantos dela.._

_Marie nem pode se defender, seu pai lhe deu o bofetão e deixou-a trancada durante dias..._

_...Deste dia em dia em diante, Marie jurou que ninguém nunca mais tocaria nela, nem a machucaria novamente... durante muito tempo planejou sua vingança, estava decidida não pouparia ninguém..._

_Fim do flashback..._

Mascara da Morte andava de um lado para o outro deixando Ikki nervoso: 

' –Relaxa cara, ela só tá desmaiada! –falou Ikki percebendo o desespero do amigo.'

' –Relaxar!!! Se acontecer alguma coisa com essa maledeta a Bruxaori me mata! –vociferou o italiano.'

' –Isso é verdade... Então porque você não pede ajuda aos seus santos macumbeiros? –falou o cavaleiro de bronze tentando incentivar o camarada.'

' –Boa idéia... mas eu nunca pedi ajuda prá ninguém, e duvido que eles vão querer me ajudar!! –falou Mascara da Morte um pouco sem graça.'

' –Bem cara, em pedir ajuda eu também não sou bom... mas o Seiya e o Shun são diplomados no assunto!!!... –falou Ikki ironicamente. –...Ah, acho que se você oferecer alguma porcaria teus santos te ajudam... –completou Fenix. '

' –...Então lá vai... " poderosos santos do inferno!!! Ajudem seu humilde servo... Façam com que essa maledeta não esteja morta... que eu vos ofereço o sacrifício de duas galinhas pretas e um cabrito... MAS SE MESMO ASSIM VOCÊS NÃO ESTIVEREM DISPOSTOS A COLABORAR, EU PROMETO IR ATÉ AÍ PARA DEGOLA-LOS E GARANTIR O FIM DE SUAS EXISTENCIAS... CAPICCE... –falou câncer em um pedido nada sutil...'

' –Acho que nem o Shun faria melhor... –falou Ikki.'

' –Agora é só esperar...Tá afim de uma cerveja? –falou Mascara da Morte ao amigo.'

' –Demoro –respondeu Ikki acompanhado Carlo à cozinha.'

Algum tempo depois eles retornam à sala de treino...

' –Acho que ela está acordando... –falou fênix vendo a garota se mexer.'

Carlo se aproximou parando a frente do corpo...

' –NÃO!!! –gritou a Marie levantando-se e avançando sobre o cavaleiro.'

Mascara da Morte se desvia da garota que acaba acertando Ikki.

Fênix leva uma das mãos ao rosto onde acabara de levar um gancho, com a outra segura o braço de Marie a puxando contra o peito fazendo-a encarar seus olhos.

Como se despertasse de um pesadelo, Marie abraça Ikki e se põem a chorar desenfreadamente.

Carlo observa a cena estupefato, realmente ela era maluca... Mas seus santos estavam de parabéns!!!

--------------------

Kamus tomava seu café, enquanto ouvia _Cenas dos Bosques,_ de Schumann... 

Hyoga acordou com o volume da música, que seu mestre ouvia... Um tanto atordoado pela noite mal dormida o cavaleiro de bronze entrou na sala de jantar:

' –Hyoga sabe que horas são? –perguntou Kamus duramente.'

' –Não mestre... –respondeu colocando leite na xícara.'

' –São dez e meia... –falou kamus sem olhar para o seu discípulo.'

O garoto quase caiu da cadeira ao saber que era tão tarde, ainda compenetrado em seu jornal Kamus disse:

' –Emily ainda não levantou... sugiro que vá chama-la pois já perdemos tempo demais está manhã! –falou levando a xícara aos lábios.'

' –Com licença, mestre –falou o garoto se levantando e indo chamar a jovem.'

---------------------------------------

Alícia e Mú corriam lado a lado, era impressionante que ela ainda conseguisse correr após ter feito quatrocentas flexões, quinhentas abdominais e cem remadores.

' –Então Alícia o que acha do Shaka!? –perguntou o ariano.'

' –Bem... entre a minha pequena lista de definições... acredito que neste momento...o que melhor combine...seja sádico –falou arquejante devido ao esforço físico.'

' –Você ainda verá que está enganada... graças a severidade dele será uma excelente amazona.'

' –Ah Mú, dificilmente me engano... –falou a jovem.'

' –Talvez seja melhor continuar a pensar nele desta maneira... –falou o cavaleiro docemente.'

' –Por que? –perguntou parando.'

' –Bem, Shaka dificilmente aceita ter um aprendiz, principalmente se for uma garota... –falou Mú também parando'

' –Mas por que!? –perguntou curiosa.'

' –Aqui no Santuário, há leis que proíbem o envolvimento entre, mestre e aprendiza, cavaleiro e deusa... Não que Shaka já tenha se envolvido, pois ele renegou qualquer sentimento carnal, mas algumas pessoas confundem as coisas.... –falou caminhando calmamente ao lado da jovem –...Por isso talvez seja melhor que continue a não suporta-lo, assim não corre risco de se ferir... –completou sorrindo.'

' –Nesse aspecto posso dizer que não precisa se preocupar... assim como meu mestre não possuo sentimentos. –falou serenamente.'

' –Melhor assim...bem, melhor voltarmos, pois já é quase hora do almoço. –falou começando a correr.'

' –Ei Mú, espera! –gritou correndo atrás do cavaleiro.'

-----------------------------------------

Mayah e Shura tomaram café silenciosamente, o clima entre eles estava tenso por demais.

' –Bem Mayah, acho que deveríamos iniciar nosso treino –falou o capricorniano levantando-se da mesa.'

' –Como desejar, mestre... –respondeu repetindo o gesto do cavaleiro.'

Shura caminhou até os fundos da casa, um pouco além da moradia de aprendiz, onde havia um campo rochoso...

' –Bem, você conhece a lenda da excalibur? –perguntou sentando-se sobre uma imensa rocha.'

' –Sim... O rei Artur à entregou ao seu mais fiel cavaleiro...Lancelot... –respondeu a garota.'

' –Exatamente... Houve um tempo em que os imortais caminhavam sobre a Terra, Athena a Deusa da Guerra possuía 88 valorosos guerreiros mortais para ajuda-la a garantir a paz na terra...entre eles a Senhora do Santuário concedeu ao seu mais fiel guerreiro a Excalibur..., muitos séculos se passaram e a doutrina destes cavaleiros atravessaram diversas gerações, juntamente com esta espada que tudo corta... –falou gravemente de forma que sorvia toda a atenção da garota –...Atualmente eu detenho este poder... –completou sorrindo.'

' –Mas eu pensei, que Athena fosse contra o uso de armas... –falou a jovem.'

' –E, é...por isso que a Excalibur está presente em meu corpo, de forma que meus braços e pernas são afiados como tal... –falou o cavaleiro levantando-se do rochedo –Bem, ouvi dizer que você é extremamente ágil... gostaria de vê-la em ação... –falou abrindo uma imensa fenda no chão que por pouco não corta a Mayah ao meio.'

' –Você enlouqueceu? –perguntou garota após desviar do golpe.'

Shura nada respondeu, apenas iniciou uma série de ataques consecutivos, que fez com que Mayah executasse diversas acrobacias, para escapar.

Porém devido à um pequeno descuido, a garota sofreu um profundo corte na coxa, fazendo-a cair chorando e gemendo de dor...

Shura pegou-a em seus braços levando-a rapidamente para o banheiro onde lavou o corte...

' –Mayah, não consigo estancar o sangue... acho que devo leva-la ao hospital –falou pressionando uma toalha contra o ferimento.'

' –NÃO!!!... –gritou entre soluços –...Shura você tem agulha e linha de costura...? –perguntou a garota secando as lágrimas e tentando ser racional.'

' –Eu não sei... nunca costurei nada... mas acho que sei quem tem... –respondeu o cavaleiro um tanto espantado.'

' –"timo... Vá buscar... falou tomando a toalha das mãos dele e pressionando-a contra o ferimento.'

' –Está bem já volto! –falou saindo correndo.'

--------------------------------------

Emily escutou batidas, a porta mas achou que estivesse sonhando...

' –EMILY...VOCÊ ESTÁ ACORDADA...SÃO QUASE ONZE HORAS...! –gritou Hyoga batendo na porta com mais força...'

' –...Alícia num enche o saco, hoje não tem aula... –murmurou cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.'

' –EMILY VOCÊ ESCUTOU...SÃO QUASE ONZE HORAS!!! –gritou novamente.'

' –Hã!? O que!?... onze horas...aí meu Zeus tô atrasada... –falou levantando-se rapidamente e começando a se trocar –CALMA AÍ, HYOGA, EU JÁ TÔ INDO... –gritou enquanto calçava uma meia e andava até a mesa onde o notbook havia permanecido ligado, sem nem ao menos olhar arrancou os fios da tomada e enfiou o aparelho no armário, em seguida tirou a blusa e entrou no banheiro'

Hyoga sentou no degrau de entrada da casinha, e ficou esperando...

-------------------------------

Marie tomou consciência do que estava fazendo e largou ikki rapidamente...

' –Pardon Ikki, não sei porque fiz isso... –balbuciou a garota se afastando do cavaleiro.'

' –Está desculpada... –falou friamente –...Alias Carlo, acho que deveria ensina-la a ter autocontrole, nunca havia visto uma pessoa mais desequilibrada –falou Fênix ao amigo.'

' –Tem razão Ikki... Como se não bastasse ser fraca é maluca... –falou saindo da sala acompanhado do rapaz

Marie sentiu uma ira imensa correr em suas veias, mas se conteve, pois isso só lhe traria mais problemas...

Sentou-se no chão e ficou pensando nas amargas lembranças que à pouco tivera...

------------------------------------

Shura corria rapidamente até a casa de Peixes, se alguém tinha linha e agulha esse alguém era Afrodite...

Passou pela casa de Aquário, e falou um "oi" apressado para Kamus e Hyoga, não podia perder tempo, pois sua princesa estava sangrando...

Mayah caminhou com dificuldade até a cozinha, onde pegou um saco plástico e encheu de cubos de gelo e colocou sobre o corte...

Shura entrou na casa de peixes como se fosse um tornado, entrou no jardim e quase arrancou Afrodite da estufa pelos colarinhos...

' –Afrodite, você têm linha e agulha de costura? –perguntou segurando o narcisista pelo pescoço.'

' –Calma aí... eu tenho mas... –falou se livrando das mãos do espanhol.'

' –Mas o que!? –perguntou entredentes já perdendo a paciência com aquele viado.'

' –...Mas não vou emprestar!!! –falou caminhando de volta à estufa.'

' –Ah vai...ESCUCHA AQUI, SE VOCÊ NÃO ME EMPRESTAR ESSA PORCARIA DE LINHA E AGULHA, YO PEGO A MINHA EXCALIBUR E DEVASTO ESSA MERDA DE JARDIM... ENTENDES?

Afrodite encarou Shura perplexo e disse: 

' –Está bem mas só porque você pediu com educação –falou ironicamente...'

Shura seguiu Afrodite para dentro da mansão de peixes, só entendia para que Mayah queria aquilo...

-----------------------------

Saori caminhava pelo pátio abarrotado de alunas vestindo trajes colegiais, felizmente a diretora aceitou recebe-la sem hora marcada...

Parado ao pé da escada encontra um jovem divinamente belo a sua espera:

' –Bom dia Senhorita Kido, por favor queira me acompanhar, que a minha Mãe está à sua espera. –falou o jovem no mais perfeito sotaque grego.'

Athena acompanhou o rapaz por diversos lances de escadas até chegarem à uma grande porta talhada de imagens de crianças aladas.

O rapaz abriu a porta dando passagem à Deusa, que ao entrar encontrou uma mulher de costas olhando pela janela.

' –Mamãe, a senhorita Kido está aqui... –falou o jovem se aproximando da mulher.'

' –Muito obrigada Alexandre, poderia nos deixar à sós por alguns minutos... –falou a mulher, com uma voz doce e encantadora.'

' –Claro! Com licença... –falou o rapaz saindo e fechando a porta.

A mulher abriu todas as cortinas deixando o sol penetrar de maneira arrebatadora no escritório.

' –Prazer Penélope Skafida Mirtkkos. Em que posso lhe ajudar!? –falou caminhando até Saori de forma que os raios de sol reluziam em seus fios dourados.

Athena teve a impressão que encontraria uma mulher de uns quarenta anos, mas pelo contrario ela não aparentava mais que trinta...

Ao vê-la se aproximar Saori teve a impressão que aquela mulher havia algo de familiar...

' –Acho que não é a primeira fez que nos encontramos! Algo em você me é extremamente familiar... –falou Athena fitando aqueles envolventes olhos azuis esverdeados.'

' –Nesta vida garanto que não... respondeu Penélope.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Athena sentiu um temor inexplicável, a presença daquela mulher a deixava extremamente perturbada...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

N/A:

Voltei! Vocês devem estar querendo me matar por ficar tanto tempo sem postar, mas é que fim de ano e provas finais... ninguém merece!!!

Bem para recompensar está longa ausencia, neste capitulo fiz questão de começar a esclarecer alguns mistérios (muitos poucos) e preparar um capitulo mais extenso, como vocês devem ter percebido...

Meus parabéns ao mais novo casal do fanfiction, Sukky e Aiolia...

Valeu Juli por Ter revisado a fic, e realmente espero uma fic comigo... aquela sua imagem de exibição do MSN é tudo de bom...

Mais uma vez...

Um grande beijo, as minhas amigas Ju, Carol e Talita, que são minhas musas na criação da Emy, Mayah e Marie. Valeu

Agora lembranças e agradecimentos aos sempre presentes: Mú (Rafael), Aiolia (Renato), Juli-Chan, Pandora-Amamya, Nix, Madam Spooki, Mari Marin, Sukky, Talita Sargittarius, Arthemysis, Marcia, Kika-Sama... entre outras pessoas de suma importância.

Uma super beijo para meus amigos da escola que tem acompanhado a fic... Beijos, Bicudo, Gabi, Felipe, Et, Felipe, Jéssica... Valeu gente!!!

Arigatou!!!


	6. Reencontro

"Misteriosas Intenções"

"_by Milla Chan"_

Capitulo 6

"Reencontro"

A jovem senhora caminha até sua confortável cadeira sentando-se e acenando para que Saori fizesse o mesmo

' –Bem Senhorita Kido, em que posso ajuda-la!? –falou esboçando um sorriso que fez a deusa esquecer do temor que aquela mulher lhe causava.'

' –Como lhe disse em minha carta, gostaria que Alícia, Emily, Mayah e Marie fossem treinadas por meus cavaleiros... –falou Athena.'

' –Senhorita Kido, não possuo qualquer objeção, por isso fiz questão de providenciar uma liminar na qual autorizo que permaneçam no Santuário pelo período de um ano... –falou Penélope entregando um envelope à Saori.'

' –Estou realmente surpresa com sua eficácia... Mas e as famílias delas, estão de acordo? –perguntou enquanto abria o envelope e verificava o documento.'

' –Eu sou a família delas... –respondeu serenamente.'

' –Mas pensei... –Saori não conseguiu prosseguir pois foi interrompida pela mulher.'

' –Elas não possuem nenhum parente de sangue... Alícia é minha filha, eu a adotei quando era apenas um bebê... –falou docemente.'

' –Mas e as outras!? –perguntou a garota.'

' –...Mayah era filha de uma grande amiga minha, que infelizmente morreu há 8 anos... –falou um tanto emocionada ao lembrar da amiga de infância – ...Já Emily conheci em uma viagem que fiz a Inglaterra, a pobrezinha perdeu os pais num acidente de automóvel... –completou carinhosamente.'

' –E a Marie!? –perguntou curiosa.'

' –Há quatro anos fomos morar em Paris, lá as meninas conheceram Marie e se tornaram inseparáveis... porém o pai dela estava bastante debilitado e faleceu, como ela não possuía mais nenhum parente consegui sua guarda... –falou levantando-se e seguindo a porta. –... Agora que conhece o passado das minhas meninas, pode leva-las, mas lhe aviso que deve refletir se é isso mesmo que deseja –completou abrindo a porta.'

' –Minha decisão é a mesma! –afirmou caminhando até a porta.'

' –Ótimo! Pedirei que enviem as coisas delas até o Santuário... –falou Penélope enquanto abria a porta.'

' –Muito obrigada senhora Mirtkkos, foi um prazer conhece-la... –falou Saori saindo da sala.'

' –Também foi um prazer reencontra-la depois de tanto tempo, Athena... –murmurou sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto Saori era acompanhada por Alexandre.'

----------------------------

Emily abriu a porta e encontrou Hyoga sentado à sua espera

' –Bom dia, Hyoga! –falou se espreguiçando.'

' –Bom dia... –falou desanimado.'

' –Nossa! Que mal humor! –falou seguindo o cavaleiro que caminhava em direção à Aquário.'

' –Você ainda não sabe o que é mal humor... Espere até ver como está nosso mestre! –falou dando um sorriso.'

Ao se aproximarem da cozinha Emily percebeu que Kamus estava ouvindo música.

' –Que mal gosto hein! –murmurou a garota'

' –Jamais diga isso! A menos que prefira virar uma estatua de gelo eterno –falou Hyoga entrando na sala de jantar.'

' –Vejo que meus irresponsáveis pupilos chegaram! –exclamou Kamus ao vê-los entrar.'

A garota permaneceu em silencio, se ele esperava um pedido de desculpas, que esperasse sentado!

' –Emily, venha tomar o desjejum – falou tornando a ler novamente o jornal.'

Os jovens se sentaram e Hyoga começou a servi-la cuidadosamente, Kamus fingia ler seu jornal, mas na verdade prestava atenção neles.

O cavaleiro de Aquário notou que ali desabrochava um sentimento que só os atrapalharia e os tornariam vulneráveis e fracos, um sentimento insignificante que ele faria questão de exterminar, pelo bem deles.

----------------------

Shura saiu rapidamente da casa de Peixes, não podia perder tempo...

Atravessou a casa de Aquário onde Kamus e seus pupilos tomavam café.

' –Mayah cheguei !!! –gritou entrando em sua casa.'

' –Estou aqui! –falou a garota que estava sentada no chão da sala.'

' –O que você está fazendo aqui! Não devia Ter saído da cama! –falou pegando-a no colo.'

' –Desculpe... é que eu vim buscar gelo mas não consegui voltar! –falou docemente enquanto enlaçava o pescoço do cavaleiro.'

' –Não precisa se desculpar... Agora vamos cuidar deste ferimento! –falou carregando-a até o quarto.'

' –Trouxe o que me pediu! O que faço agora!? –falou após deita-la em sua cama.'

' –Esterilize a agulha em água fervente, faça o mesmo com uma tesoura... E me traga um saco com gelo –falou a jovem.'

Dentro de alguns minutos Shura retornou trazendo o que lhe foi pedido.

' –Você sabe o que está fazendo!? Porque eu jamais me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse! –falou sentando a beirada da cama e tocando levemente no rosto da garota.'

Mayah estremeceu ao toque, aquele homem a fazia sentir uma segurança que jamais experimentara.

' –Não se preocupe nada irá acontecer... –falou fitando aqueles lindos olhos negros – ...Agora me ajude... –completou pegando o saco de gelo.'

Após o gelo conseguir estancar boa parte da hemorragia, Mayah tomou coragem para começar a dar os pontos.

" Não deve ser difícil... Eu ajudei a Alícia a dar os pontos na Marie, quando aquele canalha a machucou..."

_Flashback..._

_Marie estava deitada de bruços chorando loucamente, enquanto Alícia totalmente concentrada, costurava um enorme corte feito a faca próximo a base da coluna._

_Mayah ajudava a amiga, cortando a linha de forma que mais tarde a cicatriz fosse menos evidente possível. Emily confortava a garota que entre soluços contava tudo o que tinha acontecido._

_Após terminarem a sutura, as meninas juraram que jamais Pierre iria encostar em Marie nem que para isso fosse preciso mata-lo..._

_Fim do flashback..._

Mayah iniciou a sutura. A cada ponto a garota, tentava se concentrar para esquecer aquela imensurável dor.

Shura a observava estupefato, nunca imaginou que sua princesa fosse capaz de se costurar a sangue frio, ela que parecia tão frágil...

-----------------------------------

Emy e Hyoga conversavam animadamente, de forma que a presença de kamus, não era sequer notada

' – ...depois que a Saori colocou TV à cabo no Santuário, ninguém faz mais nada é o dia todo vendo televisão... –falou cisne tomando um gole de suco –...o Milo e o Aiolia são os mais viciados, toda semana eles se reúnem na casa de escorpião para assistir a maratona de Arquivo X... –continuou enquanto passava geleia em uma torrada –... e depois ficam inventando que viram alienígenas... –cochichou no ouvido da garota.'

' –Eu ouvi isso pato! –falou Milo que estava encostado no batente da porta.'

' –Milo que surpresa, não sabia que estava aí... –falou Hyoga tentando disfarçar, enquanto Emy se contorcia de tanto rir.'

' –Deixe de ser cínico... –falou enquanto puxava uma cadeira para se sentar –...estou aqui como havia me pedido... –completou para Kamus que havia encerrado sua leitura.'

' –Oui Milo... Gostaria que levasse o Hyoga para um treino, pois hoje é a primeira aula da Emily, e gostaria de ficar a sós com ela. –falou o francês caminhando em direção ao seu quarto. '

' –Será um prazer... –falou o escorpião adorando a idéia de dar uma surra no pato por Ter queimado seu filme com aquela gatinha.'

' –Só peço que não o mate... de resto faça o que quiser! –falou Kamus antes de entrar no seu quarto.'

' –Então pato, não vai me apresentar sua amiga!? –falou encarando a linda jovem de olhos verdes.'

' –Ela não é pro teu bico! –falou Hyoga entredentes ao escorpião.'

' –Isso quem tem que decidir meu amigo, é ela... –falou ao cisne enquanto se dirigia até a garota –...Milo, cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião ao seu dispor –falou fazendo uma reverencia e beijando a mão da jovem.'

' – Emily, mas pode me chamar de Emy... –falou estendendo a mão ao cavaleiro.'

' –Que tal irmos treinar Milo?! –perguntou Hyoga farto das gentilezas do escorpião para com a garota.'

' –Calma pato, se você não percebeu estou conversando... –falou sem dar atenção ao cavaleiro que estava roxo de ódio. –...Emily é um nome muito bonito, faz jus a sua beleza... –falou tentando seduzi-la.'

' –O senhor esta exagerando... –falou corando.'

' –Por favor me chame de Milo... Quantos anos você tem? –perguntou maliciosamente.'

' –Fiz 18 o mês passado... '

Milo abriu um enorme sorriso era muita sorte, ela Ter 18 anos.

' –Pera aí! Você fez aniversário o mês passado? Que signo você é!? –perguntou o escorpião assustado.'

' –Eu sou de escorpião... '

' –Então você devia ser MINHA discípula! Isso não é justo!!! –falou abismado.'

' –Milo, você ainda está aí... –falou Kamus que agora vestia uma camisa e uma calça de sarja preta.'

' –Já estávamos de saída... –respondeu o escorpião –Até mais Emy... Vamos Hyoga!? –completou .'

' –Emy mais tarde nos falamos... se cuida... –falou o cisne.'

' –Espera Hyoga! – falou Emy indo atras do garoto que já estava saindo.'

Hyoga parou e ao virar viu Emy correndo em sua direção.

' –Você também, se cuida... –falou dando um beijo no rosto do rapaz –...até mais tarde! –falou entrando novamente na casa de Aquário.'

Hyoga ficou surpreso com aquele gesto, talvez seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos.

--------------------------------------

Já fazia uns quinze minutos que Mú havia à deixado em casa. Entediada Alícia resolveu fuçar no quarto de seu mestre.

Ao abrir a porta percebeu que o quarto estava impecável, tudo perfeitamente arrumado e limpo.

Saltou na cama e percebeu que esta era extremamente macia, além de estar coberta com um brocado de seda.

' –Até que ele tem bom gosto! –falou se levantando e abrindo a porta do armário.'

A garota quase desmaiou ao ver que este só possuía roupas brancas, indignada abriu a outra parte do armário onde para seu alivio, as roupas possuíam colorações sombrias.

Pegou algumas peças e pode reparar que ele tinha um gosto refinado....

' –Ora, ora, temos um hedonista que aprecia Armani nesta casa... –falou deleitando-se com essa característica tão banal.

Alícia entrou no banheiro da suíte e como esperava, estava totalmente impecável, além de ser extremamente sofisticado.

Quando ia saindo, foi jogada sobre a cama brutalmente.

' –Vejo que encontrei um ratinho intrometido... –falou Shaka com uma ironia que fez Alícia arrepiar-se por inteira –posso saber o que a senhorita faz aqui? –perguntou agarrando a garota pelo braço afim de ergue-la à altura de seu rosto.'

' –na...na...nada! –gaguejou extremamente assustada.'

' –Nada!?... é algo muito interessante.. –falou sarcasticamente largando a garota.'

Alícia olhou-o com uma ira descomunal, a cada segundo ela o detestava mais.

' –Por favor me acompanhe... –falou o indiano saindo do quarto.'

Alícia o seguiu até a sala onde encontrou diversas sacolas de compras.

' –Comprei roupas para você... prove e veja se servem. –falou sentando-se no sofá.'

A garota o olhou desconfiada, mas diante a curiosidade começou a abrir as sacolas.

' –Mas são brancas! Eu odeio branco!!! –falou após abrir a ultima sacola.'

' –São as roupas que usará durante o treino, por isso pare de fazer drama... –falou o virginiano.'

' –Me diga isso são saris !? Só para te lembrar sou uma garota! –falou erguendo um sari branco.'

' –Pare de reclamar... só usara durante os treinos! –falou um tanto farto daquela paranóia.'

' –Não quero andar por aí parecendo um fantasma, branco me deixa ainda mais pálida!... –falou remexendo nas sacolas'

Shaka não se conteve caminhou até a entrada e trouxe um imenso baú.

' –Pronto! Aqui está agora pare de choramingar!!! –falou largando-o no chão e abrindo sua tampa.'

' –Minhas roupas!!!... –falou mexendo no baú elas vieram parar aqui? –perguntou encarando-o .'

' –A Senhora foi até o colégio onde estudavam buscar suas coisas... –falou largando-se no sofá.'

Alícia arregalou seus lindos olhos azuis, " Meu Zeus então elas se reencontram..." pensou assustada diante a perspectiva desse reencontro.

' –Algum problema? –perguntou o cavaleiro arqueando as sobrancelhas.'

' –Nenhum mestre –falou fechando o baú.'

' –O resto de suas coisas estão no hall, depois leve-as para sua casa... –falou levantando-se –bem agora podemos treinar ou vai continuar com suas futilidades!? –completou indo até o jardim.'

' –E você! Diz que está acima de tudo e todos, mas seu guarda-roupa está cheio de ternos Armani –falou ironicamente.'

' –Por Buda! Você também fuçou no meu armário! –falou não acreditando como ela podia ser tão enxerida.'

' –E o que me diz senhor perfeito!? –falou parando a sua frente e fazendo cara de inocente.'

' –Não lhe devo satisfação e só para lembra-la, quem é o mestre aqui sou eu! –falou ignorando-a e continuando a caminhar pelo jardim.'

Shaka caminhou até as twin sal e sentou-se próximo à elas fazendo sinal para que Alícia fizesse o mesmo

' –Hoje treinaremos aqui... quero que tente se concentrar ao máximo e esvazie sua mente por completo... –falou sentando-se em posição de lótus.'

A garota repetiu seus gestos, mas concentra-se foi um pouco difícil pois seus olhos queriam admirar aquele belo jardim, cuja a beleza à fascinou por completo.

--------------------------------

Ikki e Mascara da Morte tomavam sua cerveja, quando Marie passou como um furacão em direção a sua casa.

' –Você não devia trata-la daquela maneira... –falou Ikki tomando um gole de cerveja.'

' –Você não há tratou muito diferente...alias o que te deu, para trata-la daquela forma!? –perguntou Mascara.'

' –Não te interessa! Só um aviso cuidado com o que você faz... –falou fênix largando sua cerveja e indo embora.'

Marie deitou-se na cama e deixou as lágrimas lavarem lhe a face. Porque essas lembranças resolveram despertar logo agora... parecia que o destino resolvera lhe pregar uma peça...

Estava imersa em seus pensamentos quando ouviu batidas à porta, levantou-se e foi ver quem era

' –Ikki... –falou surpresa ao vê-lo.'

' –Não vai me convidar para entrar... –falou um pouco ranzinza.'

' –Pardon, entre... –falou dando passagem ao jovem.'

Fênix entrou e ficou observando o cômodo que apesar de simples estava extremamente limpo e arrumado.

' –O que veio fazer aqui!? –perguntou tentando quebrar o silêncio.'

' –Quem é você? O que você quer!? –perguntou encarando os assustados olhos verdes da jovem.'

----------------------------------------

Mayah dormia profundamente, sentado ao seu lado Shura lhe afagava os cabelos...

O cavaleiro mais fiel de Athena, não entendia como podia estar completamente apaixonado por uma mulher que havia conhecido, não fazia 48 horas.

Ela era tudo que ele sempre procurou, meiga, tímida, inocente, linda... uma menina...

Shura olhou para o corte que ela acabava de costurar... não conseguia acreditar que dentro de tanta delicadeza havia uma verdadeira guerreira... ela que parecia tão frágil... ela que era sua princesa...

O cavaleiro deitou ao seu lado com todo cuidado para não acorda-la, e afagando-lhe os fios adormeceu...

--------------------------------

Kamus levou Emily para uma caminhada, chegando à umas ruínas parou e fitou a jovem.

' –Emily, todos nós possuímos uma força denominada cosmo... algumas pessoas possuem mais facilidade para desenvolve-lo, outras morrem sem se quer saber o que é... –falou sério e encarando-a friamente –...o que nos diferencia das pessoas normais é o cosmo... é nele que também encontramos a diferença entre o poder de um cavaleiro e outro... –falou parando e fitando os curiosos olhos da jovem.'

' –De onde vem o cosmo? –perguntou timidamente.'

' –O cosmo vem do seu interior, da sua alma, mas o verdadeiro cosmo fica no 7° sentido... o cosmo que somente os cavaleiros de ouro possuem e que cinco cavaleiros de bronze conseguiram alcançar quando estavam entre a vida e a morte...'

' –O que é o 7° sentido!?.'

' –O 7° sentido é a verdadeira força... aquele que o alcança tem seus golpes na velocidade da luz, para nós cavaleiros de gelo esse sentido significa alcançar o zero absoluto!'

' –A temperatura onde tudo se congela: menos 273,150 celsius –falou a garota com os olhos arregalados como de uma criança diante de um brinquedo novo.'

' –Isso mesmo...é a temperatura onde cessa todo o movimento da matéria... –falou o cavaleiro apanhando uma pedrinha –...todas as coisas são feitas de átomos, cada átomo efetua movimentos desordenados... a temperatura é uma medida que nos informa a intensidade desses movimentos... quanto mais movimento mais alta a temperatura quanto menos, mais baixa. Por isso se você quiser congelar um objeto é preciso conter o movimento de seus átomos –falou congelando a pedrinha e entregando a jovem.'

' –Dominar a técnica do congelamento consiste em, parar os movimentos com sua energia cósmica! –falou Kamus enquanto a jovem olhava a pedra.'

Emily abaixou-se e pegou uma pedra duas vezes maior que a de seu mestre, e com sua energia cósmica congelou-a rapidamente numa atitude provocativa.

' –Ora criança esta tentando me confrontar... não seja por isso, ponha-se em guarda –falou assumindo uma posição de luta.'

Emily se preparou e atacou mas foi facilmente imobilizada e jogada longe por um vento gélido...

' -Nem precisei usar um golpe especifico, só à arremessei... –falou caminhando –...Você está muito longe de alcançar o nível de um cavaleiro de ouro, por isso comece a se comportar como tal! Agora vamos voltar... –falou friamente e olhando-a com total indiferença.'

Emy se levantou e seus olhos faiscaram de ódio, ele não tinha o direito de humilha-la dessa maneira, mas lembrou-se das palavras de Penélope antes de chegarem ao Santuário "Não se precipitem, qualquer falha poderá por tudo à perder, e se isso acontecer não há nada que eu possa fazer, considerem-se mortas!"

A garota se acalmou e começou a seguir seu mestre, naquele momento não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

--------------------------

Penélope colhia algumas maçãs, nada a distraia mais do que passar a tarde naquela jardim.

A uma longa distância Alexandre treinava arco e flecha, seu esporte favorito. Numa atitude provocativa o garoto mira na maça que sua mãe se preparava para colher assustando-a.

' –Alexandre, quer me matar? –pergunta ao jovem rapaz que ria sem parar.'

' –Jamais mamãe! –diz o rapaz correndo em sua direção e apanhando o cesto de maças que caíra no chão.'

Penélope sorri, tinha sorte de Ter um filho tão maravilhoso e que lhe era completamente fiel.

' –Alexandre, o que achou da reencarnação de Athena? –perguntou lhe dando o braço para que lhe acompanhasse em um passeio.'

' –Muito ingênua... apesar das tentativas de se parecer madura... –falou o rapaz sorrindo. –Porque ela te preocupa, mamãe? .'

' –Não... O que me preocupa é Alícia! –falou a jovem senhora sombriamente.'

' –Mas ela nem imagina que a senhora seja a causa de toda a sua desgraça... –falou o rapaz confiante.'

' –Eu sei meu bem, mas caso ela descubra... teremos muitos problemas... –falou a Deusa.'

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

N/A: Mais um capitulo... e esse posso dizer que foi difícil sair...

Além da falta de tempo... estava totalmente sem inspiração...

Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham a fic, que mesmo com esse contratempos foram vocês que me fizeram insistir em finalizar este capítulo!

Gostaria de agradecer a minha grande amiga Juli-Chan, que sempre me auxilia nos momentos cruciais, quando não há saída... Obrigada amiga por ser tão paciente comigo XD

Mais uma vez...

Um grande beijo, as minhas amigas Ju, Carol e Talita, que são minhas musas na criação da Emy, Mayah e Marie. Valeu

Agora lembranças e agradecimentos aos sempre presentes: Mú (Rafael), Aiolia (Renato), Juli-Chan, Pandora-Amamya, Nix, Madam Spooki, Mari Marin, Sukky, Talita Sargittarius, Arthemysis, Marcia, Kika-Sama... entre outras pessoas de suma importância.

Uma super beijo para meus amigos da escola que tem acompanhado a fic... Beijos, Bicudo, Gabi, Felipe, Et, Nathy, Jéssica... Valeu gente!!!

Arigatou!!!


	7. Um Passado de Magoas e Sangue

"Visando o numero de pessoas que lêem esta fic, venho aqui num desabafo, e também em uma critica.

O Fanfiction é um site no qual ficwritters postam suas histórias com personagens já existentes, sem nenhum fim lucrativo...

_Mas acredito que todos que freqüentem este site tenham conhecimento disto..._

_Quando nós ficwritters, escrevemos uma fic e a postamos, todo o desenvolvimento dela é feito com o máximo de amor e carinho, já que isso é algo de fãs para fãs..._

_Se um ou mais leitores ou escritores, enviarem um e-mail para o servidor do site, com reclamações de alguma fic, esta é removida imediatamente, e quando o autor entra no site sua fic desapareceu... _

_Em alguns casos o autor não consegue mais se logar tendo sua conta bloqueada..._

_Muitos escritores já passaram por isso... mas agora indo direto ao assunto concretizo meu desabafo..._

_No ultimo dia 21, ocorreu algo que me chateou profundamente..._

_Minha grande amiga e também escritora Juli-chan (vocês devem conhece-la já que seus trabalhos são de excelente qualidade), sofreu uma injustiça..._

_Alguém realizando os procedimentos descritos acima, desapareceu com três fic desta escritora..._

_Sábado, Sedna e Serie: Casais Improváveis._

_Esta ultima sendo um grande sucesso, pois em apenas 7 capítulos possuía mais de 100 reviews._

_Essas fic possuíam hentai, mas eram devidamente classificadas para tal, mesmo assim uma pessoa infeliz, sentiu uma imensurável alegria em ver a nossa querida juli triste._

_Infeliz talvez seja a melhor definição, para não dizer doente, pois uma pessoa que visa o sofrimento alheio em busca de satisfação própria, não devia caminhar livremente, e sim estar em uma clinica..._

_Acredito que muitas pessoas sentirão o mesmo ódio que senti ao saber disso, sei que outras serão indiferentes, e algumas se sentiram felizes com este acontecimento..._

_E para estas digo, a Juli não necessita de pesares e dramatizações de consolo, quando o que realmente se sente é o oposto..._

_Fico por aqui neste desabafo..._

_Não espero que a pessoa, ou as pessoas que fizeram isto, venham pedir desculpas a Juli, como já disse de nada adiantará uma dramatização sem significado._

_A única coisa que desejo, é que parem de fazer isso...pois assim como a Juli muitos escritores já passaram por isso, e sabem do que falo..._

_Deixo claro que isto é um desabafo e não está destinado a "ninguém", mas caso a carapuça sirva, nada tenho a dizer..._

_Agora vamos a mais uma capitulo..._

_Obrigada pela atenção !!!_

"Misteriosas Intenções"

"_by Milla-Chan"_

Capítulo 7

"Um Passado de Magoas e Sangue"

' –Quem é você? O que você quer!? –perguntou encarando os assustados olhos verdes da jovem.'

Marie se assustou diante aquela pergunta será que ele sabia de alguma coisa...

' –Como assim? –perguntou como se não compreendesse.'

' –Por favor, não se faça de sonsa... É melhor você começar a falar por vontade própria... –falou largando-se na poltrona.'

Marie percebeu que era inútil fingir-se de desentendida, tinha que descobrir o que ele sabia.

' –Muito bem Ikki, acho que não preciso responder sua pergunta, certamente você conhece a resposta... –falou calmamente sentando-se na poltrona a frente.'

' –Com esse rosto de anjo... ninguém imagina o demônio que você é! Mas eu já vivi no inferno, e sei reconhecer tipos como você!!! –falou serenamente.'

' –Quando te vi soube que era diferente... é uma pena nos conhecermos nessas circunstancias... –lamentou a jovem.'

' –Você é muito esperta, mas te aviso não vai conseguir me enrolar, é melhor responder a minha pergunta! –falou Fênix ameaçadoramente.'

' –Desse jeito vamos perder muito tempo, seja mais objetivo em suas perguntas! –falou tentando descobrir o que ele sabia.'

' –Pois bem... você não acha que 14 anos é muito cedo para começar a matar!? –perguntou provocadoramente.'

' –Me diga Ikki quantos anos você tinha quando matou pela primeira vez? –perguntou sorrindo inocentemente.'

' –Não lhe interessa!!! '

' –Acho que tinha mais ou menos essa idade não é!?... –falou levantando-se e caminhando até a janela –..Respondendo a sua pergunta... deveria Ter começado com 12, assim teria evitado muita coisa! –completou rispidamente.'

' –Na noite em que lhe conheci, seus olhos a denunciaram, pois neles vi a morte... na manhã seguinte procurei saber sobre seu passado... e por sorte lembrei-me de um caso de homicídio que ocorreu em Paris à 3 anos, que repercutiu o mundo inteiro... –falou Ikki prazerosamente.'

' –Na qual a filha de Jean Lestat, o maior financiador de biotecnologia da Europa, é acusada de esfaquear o filho da nova Senhora Lestat...Nessa mesma noite Sr. Lestat sofre um acidente rolando escada abaixo e quebrando o pescoço... em meio a esses acontecimentos, a Senhora Lestat enlouquece tendo de ser posteriormente internada em um manicômio, todos os empregados entram em estado de catatônia, chegando a ser especulado que perderam suas almas... e você ... Anne Elise Marie Lestat... foge... e nunca mais é encontrada... –completou sombriamente.'

' –Não a nada que eu possa lhe dizer... você sabe tudo... –falou indiferente.'

' –Errado... quero saber o que a levou a mata-lo... –falou Fênix calmamente - ...além do mais não acredito que você o tenha matado por puro prazer, vejo nos seus olhos, que carrega uma grande culpa... –completou fitando os olhos da jovem.'

Ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo Marie, não conseguiu mais se manter impassível, sentindo as lágrimas rolar-lhe a face

' –Por que devo lhe contar meu passado!? –balbuciou entre um soluço.'

' –Você não tem escolha... quero saber o que a levou a mata-lo com tamanha crueldade...Não quero fazer nada sem antes ouvi-la... Mas não ouse mentir, porque eu saberei... –falou calmamente.'

' –Está bem Ikki, vou lhe contar meu passado...'

---------------------------------------------

Kamus parou na entrada de Aquário e encarou Emily que o seguia...

' –Emily acho melhor descansar um pouco, pois logo jantaremos... –falou o cavaleiro olhando o céu que já tinha nuaces azuis escuras.'

' –Sim mestre... –falou a jovem começando a caminhar em direção a sua casa.'

O cavaleiro de Aquário adentrou sua casa, onde após colocar Mozart para tocar, começou a preparar o jantar...

-----------------------------------------

Alícia abriu os olhos e reparou que, Shaka não mais meditava ao seu lado...

Vendo que ele a tinha deixado sozinha, a garota resolveu passear por aquele lindo jardim, que a tinha fascinado desde o primeiro instante que vira...

O indiano vestiu um avental enquanto descascava alguns legumes e conversava com Mú de Aries....

' –Ela é insuportável!!! –disse enquanto descascava uma cenoura.'

' –Shaka meu amigo, está exagerando! Posso lhe garantir que passei um dia adorável com ela... –falou o cavaleiro sentado no balcão o observando.'

' –Está dizendo que eu estou mentindo!?... –perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –...para sua informação, eu o homem mais próximo de Deus, jamais minto... –completou cheio de convicção.'

' –...Mas omitir e se fazer de sonso... –murmurou num pensamento alto.'

' –O que disse Mú de Aries!? –perguntou o virginiano num semblante austero.'

' –Nada meu amigo... –falou tentando disfarçar –...Não acho que esteja mentindo, mas Alícia, é uma garota fabulosa... encantadora... –falou Mú como se nem percebesse a presença do cavaleiro.'

Ao ouvi-lo se referir à ela daquela maneira, Shaka sentiu seu coração apertado e uma imensa vontade de mandar o ariano para um dos seis mundos...

Inconscientemente o cavaleiro larga a faca brutalmente, fazendo com que Mú despertasse de seus pensamentos.

O ariano encarou o amigo e para sua surpresa, ele estava com os olhos abertos, um olhar opaco destituído de emoção...

' –Mú!!! –exclamou a garota indo em direção ao cavaleiro e debruçando ao seu lado no balcão, ao encarar seu mestre Alícia encontrou pela primeira vez aqueles olhos azuis.'

Shaka encarou aquele anjo de Botticelli por alguns segundos...e como se recuperasse a razão apanhou a faca e voltou a descascar seus legumes...

' –Alícia aquelas malas na entrada são suas!? –perguntou o ariano quebrando o silêncio.'

' –Sim Mú, alias tenho que guarda-las... –respondeu olhando para seu mestre que agia como se ela não estivesse ali.'

' –Se quiser posso lhe ajudar... –falou Mú cortesmente.'

' –Claro adoraria... –falou saindo da cozinha com o cavaleiro.'

Shaka levou as mãos ao rosto e murmurou

' –Por Buda! O que está acontecendo comigo...'

--------------------------------------

Marie se preparou, pois era a primeira vez que falaria de seu passado...

' –Bem Ikki... minha história começa com o casamento do meu pai com Hélène Freniere uma viúva assim como ele... como se não bastasse uma madrasta, eu também ganhei um irmão... Pierre filho do primeiro casamento de Hélène... Meu pai estava muito feliz, em compensação, eu, odiava aquela situação... –falou Marie fazendo um pequena pausa –...Pierre era 4 anos mais velho do que eu, não demorou muito para que ele, ficasse me olhando estranhamente... –completou abaixando os olhos numa tentativa de não encarar Fênix.'

' –Quer dizer que ele te violentou... –falou Ikki cerrando os punhos.'

' –Sim... tentei reagir mas foi em vão... –murmurou.'

' –Não foi uma única vez.!? –perguntou como se adivinhasse.'

' –Foram varias... certa noite quando aquele canalha invadiu meu quarto, meu pai e Hélène viram... achei que eles fariam algo, mas pelo contrario me acusaram de seduzir Pierre... –falou tristemente.'

' –Seu pai não fez nada!... –falou Ikki não acreditando no que ouvia.'

' –Assim se passaram 2 anos, meu sonho era mata-lo, e minha sede de vingança crescia a cada dia... mas havia meu pai, o que faria ele sem mim... não queria deixa-lo com Hélène, pois sabia que ela só queria seu dinheiro... –prosseguiu a garota –...Nesses 2 anos descobri que Pierre era viciado em ópio, então tinha mais um motivo para teme-lo... mas nunca havia desistido da idéia de mata-lo... –completou seriamente.'

' –Nesta época conheci a Senhora Mirtkkos, graças a ela percebi que precisava reagir, de nada adiantaria suportar aquela situação... Nunca tinha sentido aquilo, nunca tinha experimentado esta entrega mortal consciente, mas ela me fascinou desde o primeiro momento... era como se ela manipulasse meus pensamentos, como se determinasse meus movimentos... ela me conhecia mais que eu mesmo... –falou a jovem embalada por suas lembranças.'

' –Quando foi que conheceu suas amigas!?... –perguntou Ikki.'

' –A vida é realmente irônica... elas estudavam no mesmo colégio que eu, mas jamais havíamos nos falado, numa tarde em que eu buscava a solidão, fui até a Catedral de Notre Dame... quando estava triste gostava de ir até lá, e naquela tarde, encontrei na torre do sino, Alícia.'

_Flashback.._

...No alto da torre lá estava ela sentada no parapeito de uma sacada com seus cabelos esvoaçantes, vestindo um vestido negro, imersa em seus pensamentos...

_Olhei-a surpresa, pois jamais havia encontrado alguém naquela torre. Em resposta ela me encarou friamente..._

' – _Perdão mademoselle... –falei fazendo menção de ir embora.'_

' –_Por que me pede desculpas? –perguntou fitando-me curiosamente.'_

' –_Não queria incomoda-la... –falei indo embora. '_

' –_Espere... –falou descendo do balaustre e indo em direção em minha direção –Você tem um ar triste... me diga quem roubou o brilho dos seus olhos... –completou parando a minha frente.'_

' –_Quem é você!? –perguntei assustada.'_

' –_Uma amiga... uma amiga de muitos anos...e fico feliz em saber que não cheguei tarde demais... –respondeu Alícia suavemente.'_

_...Fim do Flashback_

' –Mais tarde vim a descobrir que a Senhora Mirtkkos era a mãe adotiva de Alícia, também conheci a Emily e a Mayah... e me surpreendi ao ver o quanto nos entendíamos, era como se sempre estivesse a espera-las... –falou Marie fitando atenta e pensativa os olhos azuis de Ikki.'

' –Bem...mas agora, vou lhe contar o que aconteceu, naquela noite....'

-----------------------------------------

Mayah despertou e sentiu que não estava sozinha lentamente abriu os olhos e percebeu que Shura dormia ao seu lado...

Moveu-se vagarosamente, no intuito de não desperta-lo, ele parecia um menino dormindo, não aparentava o porte másculo e o ar sedutor que lhe cabia.

Mayah o fitou por alguns instantes, e levemente tocou seu rosto, o cavaleiro a fascinava por completo, era como se até aquele momento estivesse-o esperando...

Mas ela não poderia viver aquele amor, infelizmente....

Num lugar inimaginável alguém observava aquela cena, corroído por uma onda de ciúmes, Hipnos via sua amada troca-lo por um reles mortal...

' –Morfeus preparasse, vamos à Grécia... –falou o Deus levantando-se de seu trono situado, nos campos Elísios.'

' –Mas meu pai... creio que seja inútil... –argumentou o Deus dos sonhos.'

' –Faça o que lhe peço... –falou sequer lhe dando atenção.'

------------------------------------

Emily reparou que suas coisas estavam na entrada de sua casa, após guardar boa parte, a garota abriu seu baú onde encontrou em meio as suas roupas um CD, escrito:

" Bom divertimento, minha querida...

_Um amigo "_

Emy abriu o armário e rapidamente começou a ligar o notebook...

-------------------------------

Alícia e Mú carregaram o último baú para a casa de aprendiz...

' –Ufa terminamos! Concertar armaduras é menos trabalhoso do que carrega suas coisas, alias você trouxe muita coisa! –falou o ariano.'

' –Mú... meu mestre não é cego? –perguntou a jovem.'

' –Foi a primeira vez que viu os olhos dele!? '

' –Sim...mas porque ele fica com os olhos fechados!? –perguntou timidamente.'

' –Para concentrar sua cosmo energia. Privando-se de um sentido, ele eleva seu cosmo intensamente... –respondeu Mú serenamente –...bem Alícia querida, preciso ir embora, já anoiteceu e o Kiki deve estar a minha procura... –completou sorrindo afavelmente.'

' –Claro Mú! E muito obrigada pela ajuda! –falou a jovem vendo o ariano ir embora.'

---------------------------------------

' –Naquele dia cheguei um pouco mais tarde, porque depois da aula fui com as meninas à Torre Eifel passear... –falou calmamente –...quando retornei, meu pai e Hélène jantavam, mas recusei-me juntar-me a eles...'

Flashback...

' –_A mademoselle não gostaria de jantar com seu pai e a senhora!? –perguntou-me a criada apanhando minha mochila e meu casaco.'_

' –_Não Cláudia... leve o jantar ao meu quarto... –ordenei subindo as escadas.'_

_Quando ia entrar em meu quarto, senti um forte braço me puxando, era Pierre..._

Ele estava extremamente agressivo, no mínimo havia fumado muito ópio...

' –_Onde você estava até agora!? –gritou apertando meu pescoço contra a parede.'_

' –_No colégio...'_

' –_Mentirosa! Já disse que não quero que fique andando por aí... ainda mais com aquelas garotas... você sabe que se não me obedecer... –falou estreitando a mão em torno do meu pescoço –...aquela cicatriz que tem nas costas se repetirá... mas desta vez em seu lindo rostinho... –completou sussurrando ao meu ouvido.'_

_O escândalo que Pierre fez, acabou fazendo que meu pai subisse para ver o que acontecia..._

' –_O que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou meu pai nos encarando.'_

' –_Nada! Agora saia daqui... –falou Pierre.'_

' –_Pierre, largue minha filha... –ordenou meu pai, aquela foi a primeira vez que ele me defendeu... e também a última...'_

' –_Cale-se seu velho!!! –praguejou o garoto.'_

_Meu pai avançou sobre Pierre forçando-o a me soltar, assim iniciando uma luta entre eles. Pierre coagiu meu pai até o topo da escada, e me olhando maliciosamente, o jogou escada abaixo..._

_Hélène assim como eu, observou toda a cena... e juntas corremos até o corpo de meu pai, que jazia ao pé da escada, com o pescoço quebrado..._

_Ergui meu olhos e fitei Pierre, ele continuava no topo da escada, rindo sem parar... aquilo fez com que eu descobrisse até então uma força que jamais soubera possuir._

_Eu desejei que todos sumissem... assim todos pareceram mergulhar num sono eterno... restando somente, eu e Pierre..._

_Não hesitei, avancei sobre ele ferozmente, desejava sua morte acima de tudo. Pierre bateu minha cabeça contra a parede, deixando-me atordoada, mas joguei-o escada abaixo e corri para a cozinha onde apanhei uma faca..._

_Quando retornei ele ainda estava desmaiado, me ajoelhei ao seu lado e depositei a faca no chão... mas para minha surpresa o canalha me agarrou pelo pescoço... _

_Da mesma forma que eu, ele desejava me matar..._

_Durante alguns minutos achei que fosse morrer, mas felizmente minhas mãos alcançaram a faca que trouxera... naquele instante não hesitei, enterrei a faca em seu braço..._

' –_Sua vagabunda!!! –praguejou segurando o braço ferido.'_

' –_Sabe Pierre, você não imagina o quanto esperei este momento... e agora não terei pena de você! –falei avançando e ferindo seu corpo, diversas vezes.'_

_Eu não tinha controle sobre meu corpo, a cada facada sentia maior necessidade de prosseguir... Só parei porque não possuía mais forças..._

_Olhei-o e vi, seu corpo totalmente disforme devido as facadas... e eu estava banhada por seu sangue..._

_Eu tinha matado...e meu pai tinha morrido para me salvar... _

_Agora a vida de Pierre e de meu pai haviam se somado a minha, eu sabia que a partir deste dia, eu não poderia ser feliz..._

_...Fim do Flashback_

' –Depois disso, a senhora Mirtkkos, me trouxe para a Grécia... onde vivo até hoje... –finalizou.'

Fênix se levantou e caminhou até a porta e antes de sair, virou-se e lhe disse:

' –Não se preocupe...seu segredo estará a salvo comigo... –falou fechando a porta –...eu teria feito o mesmo... –murmurou para si mesmo.'

Marie abaixou a cabeça e deixou que as lágrimas lhe invadissem a face...

' –Ikki...me perdoe...gostaria que as coisas não fossem assim... –balbuciou entre lágrimas.'

---------------------------------------

' –Não acredito!!! –falou Emy ao ver o conteúdo do CD –

...então aquela víbora é a culpada por toda minha desgraça... –murmurou amargamente.'

Emily jogou-se na cama e entre lagrimas balbuciava sem parar...

' –Não foi um acidente...ela matou meus pais...não foi um acidente...'

---------------------------------------

Alícia largou-se na cama e apanhou seu pequeno relógio de bolso...

Ficou observando-o, e levemente seus dedos o abriram fazendo-o tocar sua melodia...

" Porque está canção me perturba tanto... tenho este relógio desde sempre, mas não sei como surgiu... até quando buscarei a verdade... "

Para ela sua infância era muito vaga, tendo lacunas que por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia preencher...

Sabia que Penélope havia lhe adotado, mas algumas noites tinha sonhos confusos, sobre um passado que desconhecia...esta vida lhe era um mistério

Será que havia reencarnado somente para vingar-se daquela que havia feito sua imortalidade uma desgraça sem fim... qual era o sentido desta vida que agora lhe cabia...

---------------------------------------------

Shura abriu os olhos e percebeu que Mayah não estava ao seu lado, assustado o cavaleiro sentou-se na cama...

' –Shura você está bem? –perguntou a garota que estava sentada na poltrona.'

' –Ah você está aí... –falou aliviado.'

' –E onde mais eu estaria? –perguntou docemente.'

' –Não sei... está melhor!? –perguntou se espreguiçando.'

' –Sim... apesar que dói um pouco.'

' –Não devia Ter se levantado... –falou levantando e fazendo menção de coloca-la novamente na cama...

Shura a pegou no colo e deito-a na cama novamente...

' –Fique aí, que eu vou preparar-lhe algo para comer. –falou saindo.'

' –Shura... –chamou-o timidamente.'

' –Sim querida? –respondeu o cavaleiro parado a porta.'

' –Posso lhe ajudar na cozinha não quero ficar aqui sozinha... –disse num tom suplicante'

' –Claro meu bem... –falou apanhando-lhe nos braços.'

--------------------------------------------

Ao entrar na casa de Virgem, Alícia notou que Shaka estava sentado lendo... vendo que seu mestre estava ocupado, a jovem fez menção de ir embora...

' –Aonde pensa que vai? –perguntou virando a página.'

' –Não quero lhe incomodar... –falou hesitante.'

' –Sente-se o jantar está quase pronto... –falou o indiano.'

Alícia caminhou e se sentou em uma poltrona a frente do sofá que ele estava sentado, a jovem ficou o observando por alguns instantes... ele era realmente belo, suas feições eram serenas, mas não deixavam de demonstrar sua altivez. Ao fechar os olhos e imaginar, que naquela tarde havia visto o quão belos eram seus olhos, jamais imaginara que seriam tão bonitos...

Ao voltar a olha-lo percebeu que ele não estava mais lá... caminhou até a sala de jantar e o viu arrumando a mesa...

' –Mestre deixe ajuda-lo... –falou parando a frente dele.'

' –Vá buscar a comida... –falou sem lhe dar atenção.'

Alícia sequer se deu ao trabalho de discutir, pois naquele momento seus problemas a incomodavam muito mais do que seu mestre...

Assim caminhou até a cozinha...

--------------------------------------------

Penélope estava sentada em frente a sua penteadeira, penteando seus belos fios loiros, quando Alexandre entrou abruptamente no quarto, com ar eufórico

' –Mamãe eles chegaram!!! –falou a rapaz.'

Penélope sorriu para o garoto e colocando a escova sobre a penteadeira, levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

Ao entrar na sala, encontrou um homem parado a janela, seu porte era majestoso e seus cabelos brilhavam como ouro, ao vira-se ela encontrou seus lindos olhos dourados...

' –Hipnos... a quanto tempo! –falou sorrindo.'

' –Também é um prazer reencontra-la... mesmo em tais circunstancias... –falou com sua voz deliciosa.'

' –Morfeus... o que faz o deus dos sonhos, caminhar entre os mortais... –falou Penélope ao homem que estava sentado no sofá.'

' –Acompanho meu pai Senhora... –falou num tom cortes.'

' –Penélope...é assim que é conhecida entre os mortais... –falou Hipnos fitando-a.'

' –Sim...e lhe aconselho a também adotar um nome mortal, ou sua vinda até aqui da nada adiantará... –falou sentando-se em uma poltrona.'

' –Então sabe o que me traz aqui... –falou amargamente.'

' –Sim... '

' –Não gostaria de me envolver em seus assuntos, mas não posso ficar inerte diante de tal situação... serei seu aliado... –falou seriamente.'

' –Mas meu pai... –falou Morfeus num tom de protesto,'

' –Sábia decisão... pois juntos nossa vitória é iminente... –falou sorrindo.'

' –Não me importo com isso... só não aceitarei que ela me troque por aquele mortal... –falou o Deus do sono.'

A Deusa olhou para aquele homem que o ciúmes havia dominado a razão, Hipnos que sempre fora indiferente as disputas divinas, mantendo-se afastado nos Campos Elísios e sendo junto a Tânatos o braço direito de Hades, estava ali diante dela, pronto para lutar por seu orgulho ferido.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

N/A: Mais um capitulo...

Imagino como vocês estão prontos para me apedrejar...

Mas a demora da atualização, ocorreu por causa da correria de fim de ano, e por alguns problemas familiares...

Apesar de tudo que se passou comigo nos últimos tempos, algo realmente me deu animo a continuar... Fiquei impressionada com o número de pessoas que tem acompanhado a fic, quando comecei a escreve-la não imaginei que mais de alguns amigos a leriam, e este resultado realmente me impressionou...

Prometo em breve postar o próximo capitulo, já que comecei a me organizar e reservar um tempo para escrever minhas fics...

Obrigada... a todos aqueles que tem acompanhado a jornada das minhas meninas... é graças a vocês que continuo escrevendo!!!

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os meus amigos, que me apoiaram neste periodo turbulento. Em especial ao Leandro, que sempre procurou palavras de conforto, conselhos ou até mesmo com nossas conversas filosóficas, me alegrar... Merci bien mon ami!!!

Meus agradecimentos a minha "guru" e amiga Juli-Chan já que sem ela eu seria um pingüim abandonado

Mais uma vez...

Um grande beijo, as minhas amigas Ju, Carol e Talita, que são minhas musas na criação da Emy, Mayah e Marie. Valeu

Agora lembranças e agradecimentos aos sempre presentes: Mú (Rafael), Aiolia (Renato), Juli-Chan, Pandora-Amamya, Nix, Madam Spooki, Mari Marin, Sukky, Talita Sargittarius, Arthemysis, Marcia, Kika-Sama, Persefone-sama, Nay, Leandro.... entre outras pessoas de suma importância.

Uma super beijo para meus amigos da escola que tem acompanhado a fic... Beijos, Bicudo, Gabi, Felipe, Et, Nathy, Jéssica... Valeu gente!!!

Arigatou!!!


	8. Fica comigo está noite?

"Misteriosas Intenções"

"_by Milla-Chan"_

Capitulo 8

" ...Fica comigo esta noite?"

Mayah estava sentada sobre o balcão, enquanto Shura abria os armários a procura de algo para o jantar

' –Shura, por que não pedimos uma pizza? –perguntou Mayah vendo que o espanhol estava enlouquecendo diante a dispensa praticamente vazia.'

' –Excelente idéia! –falou o cavaleiro pegando o telefone.'

-

Alícia e Shaka jantavam em silêncio, a garota com o garfo empurrava a carne de soja, para o canto do prato.

' –Algum problema Alícia? –perguntou o cavaleiro vendo a cara de nojo que ela fazia.'

A garota balançou a cabeça numa negativa, mas continuou somente observando a comida.

' –Vejo que você só comeu os legumes e o brócolis... –falou o indiano levantando da mesa e levando seu prato a cozinha –...Mas sinto em lhe dizer, que só sairá da mesa quando tiver comido tudo que está em seu prato... –completou voltando a sala de jantar.'

Alícia encarou Shaka com seus olhos cristalinos inescrutáveis, havia momentos que sua carne ardia de ódio por ele, mas em outros como naquela tarde sentia uma imensurável vontade de conhece-lo melhor, torna-lo parte de sua vida, mas essas idéias eram confusas... e ela no fundo não sabia se realmente o odiava...

' –Após terminar de jantar, não se esqueça de lavar a louça... –falou o cavaleiro saindo em direção a sala, e a jovem pode escutar que ele abrira a porta do jardim.'

Alícia continuou analisando seu prato, e com uma careta, começou a comer a carne de soja e o arroz integral...

-

Emily não conseguia parar de chorar, sentia como se tivesse pulado em um abismo sem fim.

Sempre acreditou que seus pais morreram em um acidente, e agora descobriu que Penélope havia mandado sabotar o carro, e o pior ela foi praticamente criada pela mulher que a tornou órfã... a vida é realmente irônica.

-

Marie estava perturbada demais para conseguir dormir, assim a jovem resolve dar uma volta pelo Santuário...

Caminhou até algumas ruínas, onde podia-se observar o além mar.

Estava imersa em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu passos em sua direção

' –Quem está aí? –perguntou virando-se e encarando uma forma que surgia da escuridão...

Assustada a garota recuou alguns passos, mas quando a lua iluminou aquele corpo, uma sensação de alivio a dominou...

' –Então é você... –falou a jovem'

-

Emily estava quase dormindo quando escutou batidas a porta...

' –Emy o jantar está pronto! –gritou Hyoga.'

' –Não estou com fome, obrigada... –falou a jovem entreabrindo a porta de maneira que o rapaz não pode perceber que ela estava chorando.'

Hyoga retornou á Aquário, e ao entrar na sala de jantar Milo levantou-se e ficou olhando como se esperasse alguém.

' –Cadê ela pato? –perguntou o escorpião.'

' –Não vem...disse que está sem fome... –falou o cisne desanimado, sentando-se a mesa.'

' –Então vamos jantar! –falou Kamus ao ver a cara de decepção de ambos.'

O francês serviu o Quiche de quatro queijos, que aparentava estar delicioso, Hyoga e Milo pareciam famélicos avançando sobre a comida desesperadamente.

Por um momento Kamus achou que eles estavam a meses sem comer, o francês ficou observando aquela falta de etiqueta com um olhar hostil...

-

Mayah e Shura estavam sentados no tapete da sala comendo animadamente a pizza de milho com catupiry e bebendo um Bourgogne Chianti...

' –Como adivinhou que está é minha pizza favorita? –perguntou a jovem sorvendo um gole de vinho.'

' –Não sei... mas acho que há algo que me une a usted, e não digo que seja somente atração física... –falou o espanhol fitando os olhos amendoados da jovem –...Mayah, talvez você não me compreenda...mas passei minha vida toda esperando una mujer como você... te conheço a menos de 48 horas. Mas... –completou o cavaleiro numa declaração quando a jovem o interrompeu.'

' –...É como se estivéssemos unidos por um laço muito maior, parece que nos conhecemos a muito tempo... de outras vidas, talvez... –falou a jovem colocando a taça sobre a mesa.'

' –Pode parecer loucura...mas Mayah, Yo te amo... –falou Shura sedutoramente.'

' –Não diga nada... me guie por esse caminho obscuro...–falou tocando-lhe a face –...Shura... fica comigo esta noite...? –completou.'

-

Ikki sentou-se ao lado de Marie, e fitou-a por alguns instantes, ele não havia reparado que ela possuía grande beleza...

' –O que faz aqui tão tarde? Sabia que é perigoso uma garota andar sozinha pelo Santuário a noite... –falou Fênix.'

' –Não conseguia dormir, nossa conversa me perturbou bastante... –respondeu fitando os ariscos olhos azuis do rapaz

' –Isso tudo é doloroso para você? –perguntou Ikki.'

' –Parece? –perguntou a jovem –...talvez tenha sido, mas hoje é como um passado longínquo... –completou.'

' –Passado longínquo?...compreendo! –falou ironicamente.'

A garota sorriu, era obvio que não conseguia engana-lo...

' –Ikki... realmente gostaria de tê-lo conhecido em outras circunstancias... –disse em voz baixa como se lhe escapasse um pensamento.'

' –Eu também... –falou Fênix encarando-a –...Está tarde é melhor voltar para casa...venha... –completou levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajuda-la.'

Marie segurou a mão do cavaleiro e pode sentir que ele lhe transmitia uma sensação extremamente agradável...

Mas por um momento a garota refletiu... " O que ele quis dizer com "...Eu também..."?

-

Após lavar a louça, a garota foi até a sala onde esticou-se no sofá e apanhou a livro que seu mestre estava lendo a pouco...

' – Fernão Capelo Gaivota...–murmurou abrindo o livro e começando a le-lo.'

Shaka caminhava pelo jardim...

O cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus estava confuso, pela primeira vez na vida ele não sabia o que sentia. Naquela tarde por pouco não perdera o controle e atacará seu melhor amigo, tudo por causa da maneira com que o ariano falava de Alícia e havia outra coisa que o incomodava, a proximidade e cumplicidade entre eles...

' –Por Buda... o que está acontecendo... –murmurou.'

-

Mayah e Shura fitaram-se por alguns instantes, estavam tão próximos que seus hálitos se misturavam, formando uma fragrância inebriante que os atraia mais e mais.

Lentamente a jovem colou seus lábios aos do cavaleiro, iniciando um beijo casto e tímido...

Ao sentir o calor dos lábios de sua amada, o espanhol puxou-a para junto de si, aprofundando o beijo ao mesmo tempo que deslizava as mãos por aquelas curvas tentadoras...

Mayah estava entregue, presa naquele abraço que fazia seus corpos roçarem, e sua pele queimar diante a proximidade...

Shura desceu os lábios pelo pescoço da jovem até chegar ao lóbulo da sua orelha mordiscando-o, fazendo-a gemer de prazer...

A garota sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se por inteiro e instintivamente enroscou seus dedos nos fios do cavaleiro, puxando-o para mais perto...

O espanhol voltou a beijar seus lábios enquanto as habilidosas mãos abriam a blusa da jovem para em seguida despi-la, revelando-lhe os seios...

Shura deitou-a sobre o tapete, e começou a retirar sua saia lentamente, enquanto os olhos percorriam todo seu corpo...

' –Você é linda...magnifica... – murmurou vendo seu corpo desnudo restando apenas uma pequenina calcinha rosa.'

Mayah ficou vermelha diante o comentário, sentou-se apoiada as mãos, e com os olhos possuídos pelo desejo ficou observando Shura livrar-se de suas roupas...

Seu corpo estremeceu ao ver aquele corpo perfeitamente esculpido, desnudar-se...

O espanhol se aproximou, voltando a tomar os lábios da jovem de maneira sensual e lasciva...

Mayah deslizava as mãos pelo tórax e pelas costas do cavaleiro, quando sentiu suas mãos tocar-lhe os seios, fazendo-a estremecer de prazer...

Enquanto as habilidosas mãos exploravam o vale de seus seios, sua boca percorria o pescoço da jovem mordiscando-o levemente...

A garota sentiu seu corpo tomado pelo desejo, quando seu amado lhe capturou um dos seios com a boca, enquanto uma de suas mãos continuava a massagear o outro...

' –Ahh...Shura... –gemeu languida de paixão.'

' –Yo vou lhe mostrar como um hombre ama una mujer... –falou fitando-lhe os olhos sedutoramente, enquanto descia os lábios por seu corpo.'

Rapidamente livrou-se daquela pequenina peça rosa, assim mergulhando os lábios em sua feminilidade...

Sua língua explorava seu ponto mais sensível com movimentos hábeis e atrevidos, enquanto suas mãos vagavam por aquelas doces curvas...

Mayah sentia-se a beira do orgasmo, todo seu corpo ardia naquele fluxo de paixão e desejo, seu sangue fervia conforme as caricias, tornavam-se mais intensas e ousadas...

Espasmos tomaram seu corpo, e com grito ela atingiu o clímax...

Shura posicionou-se entre suas pernas, e após beija-la carinhosamente, murmurou em seu ouvido...

' –Tienes certeza mi doncella?'

' –Sim...eu te amo... –murmurou rouca desejo puxando-o para junto de si.'

' –Yo também te amo, mi doncella.'

Shura segurou-lhe pelas nádegas, fazendo-a enroscar as pernas em sua cintura...

Mayah pode sentir seu membro latente contra a entrada de sua intimidade, o medo desvanecera somente o desejo possuía os corpos e as almas dos amantes, e diante aquele forte laço de amor e de ternura, ele a penetrou carinhosamente...

Eles estavam unidos... imóveis, fitando-se apaixonadamente, um olhar que exprimia a total confiança, que um possuía no outro...

Shura a penetrava com movimentos lentos, acompanhados de carícias suaves, mas depois atingindo movimentos rápidos, dando lugar ao desejo voraz que os consumia. O suor banhava seus corpos, Shura beijava seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos executavam caricias ousadas, intensificando o prazer...

Mayah corria as mãos pelas costas do cavaleiro, a jovem não mais possuía controle sobre si, tomada por espasmos e arquejante de prazer, ela conheceu o orgasmo...

Ao ouvi-la gritar de prazer, Shura não mais se conteve, chegando ao ápice... Enterrou a cabeça nos seios de sua amada soltando um ultimo gemido...

-

Penélope estava em seu quarto quando sentiu o cosmo de Mayah intensificar-se juntamente com outro cosmo poderoso...

A Deusa sorriu... sim a jovem deusa havia se entregado ao reles mortal...

Em seu quarto Hipnos também pode sentir o cosmo de sua amada. O deus do sono, sentia seu coração dilacerar-se diante da realidade... ela o havia trocado por um mortal!

-

Após o jantar, os três cavaleiros reuniram-se na sala de estar...

Kamus lia silenciosamente o romance de, François Rabelais, enquanto Milo e Hyoga assistiam televisão...

' –Eu não quero assistir essa porcaria! Me dá o controle remoto! –falou Hyoga ao escorpião.'

Milo fingiu que não escutou e continuou assistindo Arquivo X...

Após tomar um banho, Emily decide que nada adiantará continuar chorando, eles estava mortos e não havia nada que pudesse fazer...

Assim resolve ir até a casa de seu mestre...

' –...estou falando com você Milo! –falou o cisne esgotado.'

Kamus ergueu os olhos de seu livro, ao sentir a presença de mais alguém na casa...

Emily bateu timidamente na porta da sala...

' –Posso entrar? –perguntou a jovem.'

Kamus a olhou com indiferença e fez um gesto para que entrasse e voltou a ler seu livro...

' –Boa noite garotos! –falou Emy parando ao lado do sofá.'

Milo e Hyoga quase desmaiaram ao notar que ela estava ali...

' –Emy! –exclamaram ambos ao mesmo tempo e ao perceber isto se encararam mortalmente.'

Milo que estava deitado no sof� sentou-se rapidamente e chamou a garota para sentar ao seu lado...

' –Sente-se aqui comigo...Emy... –falou o escorpião.'

Hyoga encarou furiosamente o escorpião ao ver que a jovem sentou-se ao seu lado...

' –O que estão assistindo? –perguntou a garota.'

' –Milo está assistindo Arquivo X... –falou o cisne tediosamente.'

Emily pode perceber que o cavaleiro de escorpião ia se aproximando cada vez mais, deixando-a inquieta...

' –Eu detesto Arquivo X... –falou a inglesa.'

' –Eu também... –murmurou Hyoga e seus olhos encontraram os da jovem fazendo-a corar.'

Kamus não mais lia seu livro, observava curiosamente seus discípulos e Milo...

Até mesmo para ele, que era um leigo no amor, a situação estava clara... Emy e Hyoga estavam apaixonados, e nem mesmo o sedutor do Milo fora capaz de enfeitiçar a jovem...

E ele como mestre deveria protege-los deste sentimento insignificante, porém persistente... ele Kamus de Aquário exterminaria esse amor...

-

Alícia lia atentamente, quando Shaka entrou na sala...

O cavaleiro posou os olhos na jovem, e percebeu que havia algo terrivelmente sensual no modo como se estendia no sof� numa calça jeans e blusinha preta.

' –Algum problema? –perguntou erguendo seus brilhantes olhos azuis.'

Shaka sentiu aquela voz tão doce e clara apresentar uma ressonância adulta e seca, que o surpreendeu. Sim naquele momento ela transformara-se numa terrível e poderosa sedutora.

Ficou durante muito tempo observando a mulher que emergia daquela figura que, antes ele via somente como uma garota rebelde...

' –Algum problema...Shaka? –insistiu novamente vendo que ele continuava a observa-la.'

' –Não... –respondeu despertando daquele transe hipnótico –...não treinaremos mais por hoje... boa noite... –completou entrando em seu quarto.'

Alícia ficou observando a porta do quarto fechar-se e por um momento desejou não deixa-lo ir...

Ao contrario de sua vontade, a garota manteve-se no sofá até a porta fechar-se por completo, confusa resolveu dar uma volta pelo jardim...

Shaka estava no limite da razão, diante aquelas sensações e pensamentos que agora o faziam beirar a loucura...

Sentou-se na cama e afundando a cabeça entre as mãos, tornou a lembrar-se da jovem estendida no sofá de forma tão perturbadora...

' –Por Buda... estou enlouquecendo! –falou expulsando-a de sua mente –...Preciso de um banho! –completou tirando a camisa.'

-

Mayah e Shura permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo, os corações acelerados e a respiração ofegante eram os únicos sons que se podia ouvir...

Lentamente a jovem começou a acariciar os fios de seu amado...

Shura ainda entorpecido ergueu a cabeça e sorriu...

' –Mi Mujer... mi doncella...mi reina... yo te amo... –falou beijando-lhe os lábios carinhosamente.'

' – Eu também te amo... meu menino... –murmurou com os lábios colados ao do cavaleiro.'

Shura sorriu, e levantou-se pegando-a no colo...

' –Vamos para o quarto...mi reina... –falou levando-a.'

O espanhol deito-a na cama e começou a beija-la carinhosamente, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos...

' –Estas arrependida? –perguntou puxando-a para deitar-se em seu peito.'

' –Jamais... –respondeu fitando-lhe os olhos negros.'

' –Ótimo... porque a noite mal começou... –falou maliciosamente.'

' –Concordo plenamente! –falou rindo.'

Shura puxou-a para junto de si, beijando-a calorosamente...

' –Agora que sabe como um hombre ama una mujer... vou lhe ensinar mil maneiras de um hombre e una mujer se amarem... –murmurou em seu ouvido mordiscando levemente o lóbulo da sua orelha.'

Assim se amaram novamente, de maneira intensa e apaixonada, que mesmo em seu auge, não expressava todo o sentimento que ambos nutriam.

Um amor que seria posto a prova pelos Deuses...

-

Já era tarde quando Milo foi embora, deixando Kamus e seus pupilos a sós...

' –Também vou embora... –falou Emily se levantando –bom noite mestre... boa noite Hyoga... –completou caminhando até a porta.'

' –Espere Emy... eu lhe acompanho! –falou o rapaz.'

' –Hyoga... a casa de aprendiz fica ao lado, creio que Emily não seja tão indefesa a ponto de não conseguir chegar até lá a salvo... –falou Kamus ironicamente.'

' –Obrigada Hyoga... mas nosso mestre tem razão, posso ir até em casa sozinha. –falou com voz doce, apesar de estar enraivecida diante tal comentário.'

Ao entrar em sua casa Emy refletiu, era melhor não se envolver com Hyoga, principalmente agora que ela descobrira a verdade...

-

Alícia deitou-se entre as folhagens do jardim e ficou observando as estrelas... a muito tempo não fazia isso...

"_...Flashback..._

_Era uma noite quente de verão, deitados na grama Alícia e Alexandre observavam as estrelas..._

' –_O que você fará quando tudo terminar? –perguntou o jovem.'_

' –_Quando tudo terminar... eu estarei morta... –murmurou a garota.'_

' –_Não diga besteira... Jamais deixaria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse! –falou fitando os olhos azuis da jovem.'_

' –_Alexandre... nós dois sabemos que este sacrifício é necessário... –falou encarando o rapaz.'_

' –_Alícia... eu implorarei a minha mãe por sua vida, se necessário... –falou decididamente.'_

' –_Não... eu aceitei a minha morte em troca que a justiça seja feita...'_

' –_Você não compreende... mas se esse é seu desejo...morrerei protegendo-a. –falou o rapaz.'_

' –_Alexandre... eu não posso...–murmurou fitando os magníficos olhos verdes do rapaz.'_

' –_Shhh... eu sei... não se preocupe... – falou tirando uma mecha de cabelo que teimava ocultar o rosto da jovem. – Vou entrar... boa noite querida... –completou pousando-lhe um beijo na testa.'_

' –_Boa noite...meu irmão... –murmurou vendo-o sumir na escuridão.'_

_...Fim do Flashback..."_

Embalada pelas lembranças, a garota adormeceu...

_-_

Vendo que não conseguia dormir Hipnos, resolve ir até a cozinha...

Ao entrar na sala depara-se com Penélope sentada em uma poltrona...

' –Ainda acordada? –pergunta o Deus.'

' –Sim... e você porque não está dormindo? –perguntou com sua voz doce e clara.'

O deus do Sono sentou-se no sofá a sua frente, e após alguns minutos de silencio respondeu...

' –Talvez eu esteja ansioso pelo dia de amanhã... –falou calmamente.'

' –Não... você somente anseia por retornar aos Elísios com sua amada... –falou mordazmente.'

' –Não seja indelicada, minha cara... –falou o Deus.'

' –Hum... peço desculpas... Mas vamos conversar sobre o grande dia de amanhã... –falou a jovem senhora.'

' –Sei que você é muito esperta, mas talvez esteja sendo um tanto audaciosa... –falou o homem de lindos fios dourados.'

' –Diz isso porque ainda não teve a chance de conhecer a reencarnação de Athena, mas amanhã verá com seus próprios olhos...Arthur Hohenstaufen... –falou confiante.'

' –Não consigo me acostumar com esse nome... –falou rindo.'

' –Mas precisa! –falou firmemente –Além do mais, aqui você não é Hipnos o deus do sono, mas sim Arthur Hohenstaufen jovem empresário, descendente da mais importante família Alemã... –completou calmamente.'

' –Penélope... não sei como consegue viver entre os mortais, eles me parecem tão... tediosos... –falou Arthur.'

' –E são... mas creio que está tarde e devamos nos deitar... pois amanhã será um dia bastante agitado... –falou a deusa levantando-se.'

Assim ambos rumaram aos seus respectivos quartos, mas sem que soubessem alguém manteve-se durante todo o tempo escutando a conversa de ambos... um dialogo que parecia inocente, mas que para essa pessoa seria extremamente proveitoso...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

N/A:

" Fernão Capelo Gaivota, de Richard Bach é um livro maravilhoso, que todos devem ler...

Eu realmente tenho um grande carinho por este livro, apesar de sua história simples ele mostra através de metáforas que a vida não é somente aquilo que enxergamos... ela é muito mais grandiosa...

Então porque Shaka leria este livro?

Longe do comum dos mortais, estes que se contentam com o que são, na pobreza das limitações. Para Fernão tudo é diferente, evoluir é necessário, a vida é o desconhecido e o desconhecível.

Eu não sei ao certo se isso justifica minha escolha por este livro, mas, dentre todos que eu li, acho que se Shaka lesse algo, seria Fernão Capelo Gaivota...

" François Rabelais escritor francês do séc. XVé um escritor de um talento exuberante, e poucos souberam como Rabelais manejar o azorrague e o sarcasmo.

Rabelais escreveu um romance cujas características tradicionais e elementares foram tomadas de velhos contos franceses e diversos contos conhecidos: _"Grandes e Inestimáveis Crônicas do Grande e Enorme Gargântua, Seguida das Horríveis e Espantosas Proezas do Mui Afamado Pantagruel."_ ( Um titulo um pouco grandinho né?)

Bem acredito que Kamus leria este livro pois é uma obra de grande estilo, além de manejar o humor negro de forma elegante e exuberante...poucos como Rabelais conseguiram tal proeza..."

"Bourgogne Chianti é um maravilhoso vinho tinto, que acompanha muito bem qualquer tipo de massa."

Após estes esclarecimentos vamos aos agradecimentos e recados!

Após mais uma vez, a demora da atualização (vocês já devem estar fartos disso) estou de volta com este capitulo, onde o casal mais fofo, se entrega à paixão...

Espero não Ter sido muito melosa neste hentai, mas procurei expressar muito carinho e amor... e talvez tenha exagerado... se de fato isso ocorreu, me desculpem.

Carol este hentaié um presente de aniversário meio atrasado (mas não reclame porque eu te já te dei outro presente! ), espero que tenha gostado amiga!

Nay, gostaria muito de ver o seus fanarts das minhas meninas, você poderia envia-los para o meu e-mail ou posta-los no nosso fórum, alias são todos bem vindos a participarem do nosso fórum...

Meu e-mail: http:s6. ou Aurora (como preferir) Obrigada por Ter revisado a fic... valeu amiga! Também agradeço a Juli-Chan que deu uma revisão básica, pois sem elas...o que seria de mim!

Hum... agora uma pequena propaganda...( aí meu Zeus nunca faço isso direito!)

Lá no fórum tá rolando um bolão pra que ver quem descobre a identidade da nossa querida vilã e outros imortais ocultos ...por isso dêem uma passadinha e façam suas apostas... olha l� que os vencedor(es) ganharão um prêmio surpresa...

Bem agora vamos finalizando com os humildes agradecimentos a todos os presentes a essa jornada...

Um grande beijo, as minhas amigas Ju, Carol e Talita, que são minhas musas na criação da Emy, Mayah e Marie. Valeu

Agora lembranças e agradecimentos aos sempre presentes: Mú (Rafael), Aiolia (Renato), Juli-Chan, Pandora-Amamya, Nix, Madam Spooki, Mari Marin, Sukky, Talita Sargittarius, Arthemysis, Marcia, Kika-Sama, Persefone-sama, Nay, Leandro... entre outras pessoas de suma importância.

Uma super beijo para meus amigos da escola que tem acompanhado a fic... Beijos, Bicudo, Gabi, Felipe, Et, Nathy, Jéssica... Valeu gente!

Arigatou!


	9. É hora do chá

"Misteriosas Intenções"

"_by Milla-Chan"_

"Capitulo 9"

" É hora do chá..."

Sentada em seu escritório, Penélope conferia e organizava alguns documentos desde cedo, realmente a vida mortal exigia responsabilidades e hábitos desconhecidos no Olimpo.

Assim, pousou os olhos no relógio e pode constatar que a manhã tinha avançado velozmente, apanhou o telefone, pois como regra da boa etiqueta, ela já estava atrasada para fazer tal convite...

' –Alô... gostaria de falar com a senhorita Kido... Diga que é Penélope Mirtkkos... obrigada... –falou com sua voz suave –...Senhorita Kido... desculpe-me ligar assim de forma tão inesperada, mas adoraria que pudesse tomar um chá comigo esta tarde, mas se não puder vir compreenderei perfeitamente... –falou com uma voz tão adorável que a recusa era impossível –...fabuloso!... marquemos então ás três horas, em minha casa... perfeito, estarei a sua espera... –completou desligando o telefone.'

Um sorriso vitorioso formou-se nos lábios da Deusa, as coisas caminhavam exatamente como desejava, de alguma forma tudo parecia conspirar ao seu favor...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mayah abriu os olhos e viu Shura em pé mexendo no armário. O cavaleiro havia acabado de sair do banho, estava enrolado em uma toalha e Mayah viu diversas gotículas de água espalhadas pelas musculosas costas do cavaleiro...

A garota enrolou-se no lençol e caminhou até o espanhol, abraçando-o por trás, começou a lamber sedutoramente as gotículas d'água espalhadas pelas costas de seu amado...

Shura ficou deliciosamente espantado e excitado pela inesperada ousadia da jovem, rapidamente o cavaleiro virou-se prendendo-a em seus braços e beijando-a ardentemente...

' –Hum...adorei seu jeito...de... me dar bom dia... –falou o cavaleiro pousando vários beijos em seu pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada.'

Mayah soltou um riso inocente que foi abafado pelos audaciosos beijos do cavaleiro

Shura com um braço segurou-a contra si, enquanto a outra mão puxou o lençol para atira-lo ao chão.

A garota viu-se nua, mas antes que qualquer pensamento lhe tomasse a mente, sentiu ser levada para dentro do banheiro da suíte.

O espanhol beijava minuciosamente cada parte de seu corpo, enquanto as mãos percorriam seu corpo levando-a ao delírio.

Mayah deslizou as mãos pelo tórax do cavaleiro, arranhando por vezes aquela carne musculada, e descendo a mão arrancou-lhe a toalha...

Shura arrebatado pela ousadia de sua amada puxou-a para dentro do box, ligando o chuveiro enquanto a beijava impetuosamente.

A água traspassava aqueles dois corpos munidos pela paixão e pelo desejo incontrolável.

O cavaleiro acariciava o corpo de sua amada enquanto guiava sua delicada mão até seu membro rígido, mostrando a doce garota como deveria fazer para acaricia-lo. E ela fez, tamanha eram as emoções e sensações que atravessavam seu corpo, queria que ele sentisse ao máximo o que ela estava sentindo, que compreendesse que era único em sua vida e que ela estava disposta até mesmo a enfrentar os deuses e abdicar de sua imortalidade... por esse amor...

Esses pensamentos inundavam sua mente enquanto realizada o movimento sensual com as mãos para ouvi-lo gemer alto quando atingiu o ápice...

Ainda ofegante Shura colou-a contra a parede deslizando as mãos por suas coxas, para no fim ergue-las, encaixando seu corpo entre ambas...

O cavaleiro novamente retesou o corpo, apesar de tudo, ainda tinha medo de magoa-la, Mayah ao sentir isso fitou os sedutores olhos negros de seu amado e sorriu, isso fez com que Shura compreendesse que eles realmente necessitavam um do outro, deveriam ser um só...e assim ele a penetrou...

O desejo voraz os corroía velozmente, Shura movia-se num ritmo frenético fazendo Mayah delirar de prazer, a garota beijava sua boca com luxúria, enquanto as mãos vagavam insanamente pelas costas de seu amante, cravando-lhe as unhas quando um impetuoso orgasmo tomou conta de si...

Shura sentiu o corpo de Mayah relaxar e assim tomado por espasmos ele derramou-se dentro dela...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hyoga acordou cedo e após um banho resolveu pedir ajuda a quem talvez compreendesse o que ele estava passando

O cavaleiro de cisne após uma boa caminhada, bateu a porta de uma casa situada aos redores do Santuário, cercada por uma grande área verde...

' –Bom dia! –falou Hyoga ao ver Ikki abrir a porta.'

Fênix encarou o amigo por um longo tempo, parecia que o pato o acordava aquela hora da manhã, apenas para lhe dizer bom dia...

' –Você sabe que horas são? –perguntou Ikki em seu péssimo humor.'

' –Sei... são 8 e meia... –falou Hyoga olhando em seu relógio.'

' –E o que você faz às 8 e meia da MANHÃ, na minha casa? –falou Fênix ficando irritado.'

' –Eu vim falar com o Shun...ele está? –perguntou cisne.'

' –Está... entre... –resmungou Ikki dando passagem ao cavaleiro.'

' –SHUN... O PATO ESTÁ AQUI...DIGO O HYOGA... –gritou Ikki a porta da cozinha –bem adorável patinho...agora que você já está aqui dentro, me acordou e conseguiu estragar meu dia, posso saber o que você quer com meu irmão? –perguntou Ikki num tom ácido ao cisne.'

' –Eu vim tomar café da manhã com o Shun! –falou Hyoga disfarçando o motivo de sua vinda.'

Ao ouvir o motivo Ikki quase desmaiou, isso era um ultraje, ele a ave fênix era acordado as 8 e meia da manhã por um maldito pato que ia tomar café com seu irmão...

' –Bom dia Hyoga! –falou Shun vestindo um pijama do pokemón.'

Ikki extremamente irritado resolve subir e tomar um banho, a ultima coisa neste mundo que ele queria era tomar café com o pato...

' –Bom dia Shun...eu preciso conversar com você... é muito serio... –falou Hyoga disfarçadamente vendo Ikki subir as escadas.'

' –Claro meu amigo, venha vamos tomar café... –falou Andrômeda entrando novamente na cozinha.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marie entrou cautelosamente na casa de câncer, depois do acontecimento do dia anterior, sabe-se lá como estaria o humor de seu mestre...

Para sua surpresa encontrou o italiano enfornado dentro da geladeira como se procurasse algo...

' –Bom dia...mestre... –falou Marie parando atrás dele.'

' –Bonjorno... –falou num tom ranzinza encarando a jovem –... eu estou com fome... –completou austeramente.'

Marie sentiu o sangue ferver, o que ele estava pensando que ela sua serva...sua escrava... empregada ou babá...mas ele estava enganado...

' –Eu não estou... mas se você esta com fome é melhor sair para comer algo, porque nesta casa não há nada além de cerveja... –falou a francesa sentando-se á mesa.'

O cavaleiro de câncer olhou para a geladeira aberta, e encontrou somente algumas latas de bebida, percorreu o olhar pelos armários abertos e não viu o menor vestígio de comida, e pousando os olhos na garota disse...

' –Va bene, nós vamos ao supermercado... '

Marie ficou observando ele pegar as chaves do carro e caminhar até a saída...

' –Caspitta... é pra você vir junto... –falou Mascara da Morte parando a porta e esperando-a.'

A francesa hesitou por um instante, será que ele não iria mata-la e esconder seu corpo ou decapita-la...

Mas vendo o jeito impaciente que ele a olhava, logo deduziu que ele estava com fome... e assim o acompanhou até o mercado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

' –Hyoga o que você queria me dizer? –perguntou Shun servindo leite ao amigo.'

O cavaleiro de cisne olhou para os lados e após constatar que não havia ninguém, começou a falar baixinho...

' –É que eu estou com um problema...é uma garota...e acho que eu gosto dela... então pensei que você pudesse me ajudar...'

' –Mas Hyoga eu sou um fracasso com as mulheres... por que você não fala com o Milo, ele é bom nisso... –falou Shun.'

' –JAMAIS! Aquele escorpião maldito vive dando em cima da Emy... –falou Hyoga furioso.'

' –Emily esse é o nome dela? –perguntou Shun achando graça do estado atual de seu amigo.'

' –Sim... por favor Shun me ajude...você namora a June...deve saber o que uma mulher gosta... –falou Hyoga tentando convence-lo.'

' –Hyoga, lembre-se que foi a June que tomou a iniciativa...eu nem havia percebido que ela gostava de mim... –falou Shun tomando todydinho –mas não se desespere...vou ajuda-lo... –completou antes que o amigo começasse a chorar.'

' –Sério? –perguntou o pato animado.'

' –Sério...e seja o que os deuses quiserem... –falou Shun imaginando o que o aguardava.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marie não compreendia porque havia aceitado ir com seu mestre até o supermercado, como se não bastasse ser mau motorista e quase Ter matado-a do coração, ele ainda fazia questão de comer enquanto fazia as compras!

' –O que você pensa que está fazendo? –perguntou a francesa assustada ao vê-lo abrir uma garrafa de dois litros de coca-cola e beber no gargalo.'

' –Tomando refrigerante... –respondeu pacificamente dando uma mordida em um pão de metro recheado que havia apanhado na seção de pães.'

A jovem pensou em repreende-lo, porém ao lembrar-se do temperamento do italiano, achou melhor calar-se, além do mais ele estava de ótimo humor naquela manhã...

As compras pareciam uma batalha sem fim, mesmo sabendo que vieram comprar comida, Mascara da Morte só colocava cerveja dentro do carrinho...

' –Mestre... que tal pegarmos comida invés de mais cerveja? –perguntou Marie vendo o carrinho lotado de latinhas.'

Meio a contragosto o italiano começou a colocar dentro do carrinho pacotes de Rufles, miojo, biscoito recheado, gelatina...

' –Pronto! Agora vamos embora! –falou Mascara da Morte pegando uma garrafa de vodka.'

Marie ficou exasperada, ele pretendia sobreviver de salgadinho e miojo?

' –Mestre... falta pegarmos a comida... –falou timidamente.'

' –Aqui está a comida... –falou mostrando os pacotes de miojo e Rufles.'

A francesa respirou fundo, precisava convence-lo que nenhum ser vivo pode sobreviver desse tipo de comida... Pelo menos ela não sobreviveria!

' –Vamos fazer um trato... agora que você já comprou a sua comida, eu vou comprar a minha comida... –falou calmamente .'

' –Vá bene... –resmungou Mascara da Morte vendo que acabaria perdendo o programa de TV, de exorcismo da manhã.'

Assim Marie iniciou o que podemos chamar de "Comprar Comida"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Na casa de Aquário Kamus e Milo tomavam café da manhã...

' –Milo... sei que você não se convidou para tomar café comigo por adorar minha companhia... –falou Kamus seriamente erguendo os olhos de seu jornal matinal.'

O escorpião nada respondeu apenas deu um sorriso malicioso ao amigo, era obvio que Kamus sabia de suas intenções...

' –Muito bem Milo... você deve Ter notado que o Hyoga e a garota, estão bastante próximos... Então você nada conseguirá enquanto essa proximidade persistir... –falou Kamus fechando seu jornal.'

' –E o que você quer que eu faça... mate o seu pupilo? –perguntou Milo sem compreender.'

' –Não seja tolo... você só precisa afasta-los... –falou o francês friamente.'

' –Hum...compreendo... mas o que o leva a querer me ajudar com a garota? –perguntou Milo estranhando.'

' –Digamos, que eu não esteja somente ajudando-o, mas também ajudando meus pupilos... –falou Kamus secamente.'

' –Não consigo compreender seu interesse... logo você que julga o amor e o ódio sentimentos insignificante... –falou o escorpião espantado.'

' –Milo há muitas coisas que você não compreende... –falou levantando-se da mesa –agora tenho muitos compromissos, se incomodaria em treinar Emily hoje? –completou parando ao patamar da escada.'

' –Claro meu amigo, será um prazer... –respondeu Milo com um sorriso malicioso.'

Talvez Milo não pudesse compreender seus motivos, talvez ninguém compreendesse. E Hyoga jamais o perdoaria quando descobrisse... mas ele estava disposto a tudo pelo bem de seus pupilos...E mesmo que não parecesse sensato, ele devia separa-los antes que fosse tarde demais.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Na sala de meditação o sol já transpassava as janelas de maneira que seus raios iluminavam aqueles dois corpos de pele alva a meditar desde a manhã...

Alícia abriu os olhos e pode ver os raios refletidos nos fios loiros de seu mestre, tal visão era extremamente hipnótica, pois parecia estar diante de um anjo.

' –Eu não mandei sair do cosmo... –falou Shaka com uma voz tão irreal quanto a visão que a garota tinha dele naquele momento.'

Alícia continuou a observa-lo, as vezes o odiava com tanta veemência, como se fosse um liquido incandescente percorrendo-lhe as veias, mas naquele simples momento, ela não mais via aquele ser arrogante e soberbo, e sim um belo homem que ela realmente desejava...

Todos esses pensamentos a assustaram fazendo-a cambalear para trás, como se tentasse proteger-se de si mesma...

Shaka ergueu o rosto, mesmo de olhos fechados ele parecia claramente vê-la

' –O que houve criança... não consegue sequer, concentrar-se durante o treino? –perguntou o cavaleiro no costumeiro tom frio acompanhado de uma leve entonação de ironia.'

Se há momentos atras ela chegou a deseja-lo, nesse instante ela novamente o odiava...

' –Por hoje basta... já meditamos durante seis horas... agora vá descansar um pouco e esteja pronta para o almoço... –falou o indiano levantando-se e saindo.'

Alícia ouvir o bater da porta de pedra e conseguiu se acalmar, nenhuma pessoa exercia essa influência sobre ela, nem mesmo Penélope que praticamente lia seus pensamentos, jamais conseguira faze-la sair de seu estado habitual de alienação e indiferença... Mas ele era capaz de fazer seu sangue ferver, de penetrar no seu mundo levando-a ao inferno...a realidade...mas nunca permitindo que retornasse como havia saído...

Embalada por esses pensamentos, a garota resolveu ir descansar um pouco em sua casa antes do almoço...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emily abriu a porta e encontrou Milo com uma imitação de sorriso inocente, esperando-a

' –Milo? –perguntou estranhando.'

' –Bom dia Emy! Infelizmente Kamus teve alguns compromissos e me encarregou de seu treino por hoje... –falou gentilmente –...espero que não se incomode? –completou ainda mantendo sua melhor performance de pessoa gentil e desinteressada.'

' –Claro que não... –falou fechando a porta da casa –...então mestre o que devo fazer?'

' –Primeiro me chame de Milo... segundo, você tem um biquíni? –perguntou com ar angelical.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alexandre entrou no escritório e encontrou sua mãe trabalhando, ele a admirou por alguns instantes, era incrível como o tempo parecia jamais atingi-la, sua beleza era a mesma desde o tempo em que ele não passava de um simples bebê acarinhado...

' –Deseja alguma coisa meu filho? –perguntou a mulher despertando o jovem de seus pensamentos.'

' –Ah...Não...só vim perguntar se precisa de algo, pois vou até o centro... –falou amavelmente.'

' –Não meu filho muito obrigada...Vai sozinho? –perguntou novamente compenetrada em seu serviço.'

' –Não, vou com Morfeus...digo Friederich –respondeu ainda atrapalhado com os nomes mortais.'

' –Se está pensando em ir até o Santuário de Athena, espere até o fim da tarde... é mais seguro... –falou a Deusa seriamente encarando o rapaz, como se soubesse exatamente o que pretendia seu filho.'

' –Está bem mamãe... –resmungou contrariado –... Agora, com licença... –completou caminhando até a porta.'

' –Alexandre, não fique com essa cara, sei que sente a falta dela... mas não se esqueça que o destino dela e o seu, são opostos... –falou num tom mais brando.'

O rapaz fez um sinal afirmativo e saiu da sala consternado... "Porque sua mãe era assim?...Porque fazia todos sofrerem por seus caprichos mesquinhos... mas ele não era muito diferente, mesmo sabendo disso tudo permanecia ao seu lado fielmente... "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mascara da Morte e Marie pararam na entrada da casa de Aries, a garota percorreu o olhar por todas as sacolas que tinham de carregar e suspirou...

' –Vamos! –falou o canceriano, apanhando o maior numero possível de sacolas e iniciando a longa trajetória.'

Marie fez o mesmo, porém as sacolas além de volumosas eram pesadas demais, fazendo-a derrubar tudo no chão.

' –Caspita! É tão difícil carregar essas sacolinhas? –perguntou o italiano contrariado.'

Marie olhou-o enfurecida enquanto apanhava as compras, a garota novamente tentou andar, mas derrubou tudo...

Mascara da Morte se aproximou apanhando algumas sacolas do chão, mas ao tentar caminhar também derrubou tudo...

Marie teve de se segurar para não rir, ele estava roxo de raiva e suas veias pareciam saltar quando ele se abaixou para apanhar as compras...

O italiano conseguiu se recompor e começou a subir a escada, Marie apanhou suas sacolas, agora em menor volume, e seguiu seu mestre...

Estavam, no topo da escada de Aries quando o canceriano, pisou no cardaço de seu tênis rolando escada abaixo, levando consigo todas as compras e sua aprendiza...

O cavaleiro levantou-se praguejando em plenos pulmões, quando Mú apareceu a porta de sua casa...

' –Mascara da Morte, que escândalo é este em frente a minha casa? –perguntou o ariano seriamente.'

O italiano resmungou algo inteligível e pôs-se a recolher novamente as suas compras...

Marie se aproximou de seu mestre que recolhia suas latinhas de cerveja do chão e disse:

' –Mestre, porque o senhor não pede ao cavaleiro de Aries que nos ajude? '

' –Eu jamais vou pedir algo para esse bom samaritano... Posso muito bem levar as compras sozinho! –falou severamente.'

Marie resolveu não insistir, continuou recolhendo as compras para no final fazerem mais uma tentativa...

A garota começou a subir a frente desta vez, porém não conseguindo enxergar o caminho, devido as sacolas, tropeçou num dos degraus, derrubando as compras e seu mestre...

' –Maledeta...filha de uma putana! Você é uma imprestável...ó Hades que mal lhe fiz para merecer um estrupício deste! –praguejava o italiano exasperado.'

Marie começou a chorar desesperadamente, deixando seu mestre ainda mais nervoso.

' –Chore bastante...chore... porque eu juro que quando chegarmos a casa de câncer, sua cabeça vai para minha coleção! '

Mascara da morte já começava a subir novamente quando viu que a garota continuava sentada no chão chorando...

' –Levante-se daí...você tem de me ajudar a levar essas compras! –falou irritado.'

' –Eu não vou levar nada! –falou erguendo os olhos e fitando-o audaciosamente.'

' –O que você disse? –falou o canceriano não acreditando no que ouvira.'

' –O que você ouviu! Eu não vou levar as compras coisíssima nenhuma! –falou levantando-se e indo em direção ao cavaleiro de Aries que observava a cena –Monsieur Mú poderia me oferecer uma bebida? O dia está muito quente hoje... –completou educadamente.'

' –Claro, será um prazer...por favor me acompanhe –falou Mú cortesmente entrando com Marie na casa de Aries.'

' –Ei aonde você pensa que vai ? Vou te castigar por isso! Ouviu... –berrou mascara da Morte vendo-os entrar na mansão de Aries.'

O cavaleiro novamente pôs-se a recolher as compras, quando ergueu o rosto encontrou um garoto ruivo a observa-lo insistentemente, deixando-o ainda mais mal-humorado.

' –O que é pirralho? –perguntou vendo que Kiki não parava de olha-lo.'

' –Pensei em lhe ajudar... –falou o garoto esboçando um sorriso infantil.'

' –Você...me ajudar? –falou mascara da Morte incrédulo.'

' –Sim... posso levar todas as suas compras para sua casa utilizando a telecinése... –falou o garoto.'

' –você faria isso? –perguntou desconfiado.'

' –Claro...mas você sabe que tudo tem um preço... –falou Kiki num tom inocente.'

' –Sabia que não era de graça, sendo discípulo de quem é... –resmungou o cavaleiro –está bem, qual seu preço? –completou.'

' –Farei um ótimo preço para você... 20 dracmas...'

' –20 DRACMAS! Mas isso é um roubo! –falou o italiano sentindo uma imensa dor no bolso.'

' –Tudo bem, se você não quer pagar...então carregue do seu jeito... –falou o garoto se levantando e caminhando em direção a entrada da casa de seu mestre.'

' –Ei espere aí...tudo bem eu pago! –falou Mascara da Morte derrotado –Agora vamos! –falou começando a subir.'

Kiki continuou parado cercado pelas compras, e percebendo isso o cavaleiro voltou-se e disse...

' –Você não vem?'

' –Vou sim...mas primeiro o pagamento... –falou o garoto estendendo a mão'

Mascara da Morte resmungou algo enquanto entregava o dinheiro ao garoto, que por sua vez o guardou rapidamente, assim iniciando o transporte das compras...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emily seguia o escorpião um tanto relutante, a idéia de estar vestindo um biquíni preto por baixo da calça jeans e da camiseta preta não lhe agradava nem um pouco, muito menos essa idéia de aula aquática...

' –Pronto... chegamos... –falou Milo no topo de uma falésia.'

A inglesa olhou estupefata a praia, era um cenário paradisíaco, a areia cristalina contrastando com o mar azul safira, uma área isolada do resto do Santuário pelo tranqüilo bosque que atravessara minutos atras...

' –Milo... este lugar é magnifico... –falou a jovem inebriada com aquele cenário tão perfeitamente esculpido.'

' –Vamos ver quem chega primeiro naquela ilha... –falou o cavaleiro apontando além mar um pequeno monte de terra.'

' –Ok...mas digo já ganhei! –falou a inglesa tirando rapidamente a roupa ficando somente de biquíni e correndo em direção ao mar.'

Milo ficou observando aquele corpo delicado e sensual, lançar-se num mergulho no mar, assim o escorpião rapidamente tirou as roupas, para atirar-se também ao mar...

Atrás de uns arbustos Shun lutava contra alguns insetos, jamais imaginara que ser cupido estagiário fosse tão ruim...

O cavaleiro se aproximou das rochas e com o auxilio de um binóculo pôs-se a observar a inglesa e o escorpião...

Emily procurava dar o maior número de braçadas possíveis, mas Milo parecia se aproximar cada vez mais da jovem...

O escorpião ganhou a distância rapidamente e dando um mergulho agarrou as coxas da garota puxando-a para baixo...

Emy sentiu ser puxada, mas antes que pudesse tentar qualquer coisa a água entrou-lhe pelos pulmões deixando-a atordoada...

Ao voltar a superfície a garota notou que Milo já havia ganhado uma grande distância, e enraivecida pela trapaça do cavaleiro saiu em seu encalço...

Shun tinha uma certa dificuldade para observa-los na água, mas não poderia se aproximar mais pois seria visto facilmente por ambos...

Emily saiu da água e encontrou Milo sentado na beira da ilha à aguarda-la, com um sorriso vitorioso e safado...

' –Você perdeu... –falou a cavaleiro levantando-se e batendo na bermuda para tirar a areia.'

' –Teria ganhado, se você não tivesse roubado... –falou a inglesa passando pelo cavaleiro sem lhe dar atenção e deitando-se na areia com os braços apoiados e o corpo levemente inclinado.'

Milo a observou por alguns instantes, ela era muito atraente, principalmente deitada daquele modo sensual, o corpo molhado, o sol reluzindo na pele branca, os cabelos molhados jogados para trás e os olhos verdes intensos a olhar o mar, como se estivesse só naquela ilha...

Em seus anos de experiência Milo refletiu, de nada adiantaria sentar-se ao lado dela e tentar beija-la, o máximo que conseguiria era um belo tapa na cara... deveria usar uma outra tática, sim deveria tentar deixar parecer tudo algo extremamente natural... o escorpião sorriu, ele era um gênio...

' –Agora que já descansou, vamos treinar... –falou o cavaleiro correndo em direção ao mar e mergulhando.'

Emily também o seguiu mergulhando, porém ao retornar a superfície não encontrou o escorpião, seus olhos procuraram a volta, até senti-lo puxa-la para baixo...

O cavaleiro segurou a mão da jovem nadou para o fundo, para depois segurar-lhe pela cintura, puxando-a contra si e beijando seus lábios febrilmente...

Ambos retornaram a superfície ofegantes, e antes mesmo que a garota pudesse recuperar o fôlego, Milo puxou-a novamente ao seu encontro...

Shun observava tudo estupefato, então a garota e Milo tinham algo... um tanto atordoado o cavaleiro largou seu binóculo e saiu correndo em direção as doze casas...

Emily empurrou o cavaleiro e deu-lhe um tapa estrondoso, tal atitude além de deixa-la enfurecida havia também a ofendido profundamente...

' –Como ousa... pensa que eu sou alguma serva que você leva até uma praia deserta e seduz facilmente?... mas garanto-lhe que está muito enganado senhor Milo, para conseguir algo de mim é necessário ser muito mais homem e você não passa de um moleque de hormônios alterados ...ouviu, um moleque... –falou a inglesa friamente para depois a largas braçadas nadar em direção a praia, deixando Milo perplexo e contrariado pelo fracasso de seu plano.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saori chegou pontualmente para o chá acompanhada de Seiya, que caminhava todo risonho ao lado da Deusa...

Foram recepcionados por um criado que os encaminhou até a sala de estar. Ambos esperavam silenciosamente a anfitriã, quando esta entrou na sala num belo vestido de crepe cor azul turquesa, os longos fios loiros estavam presos num sofisticado coque, e belíssimos brincos de cristais e ouro...

' –Que bom que pode comparecer senhorita Kido, é um prazer reve-la... –falou Penélope cumprimentando a jovem.'

' –Trouxe comigo um de meus cavaleiros, creio que não se incomode...este é Seiya de Pégaso... –falou Saori apresentando o guerreiro a mulher.'

' –Penélope Mirtkkos... é um prazer conhece-lo... –falou a Deusa encaminhando-os ao jardim de inverno onde seria servido o chá.'

O jardim de inverno, era no seu gênero, bastante encantador, com seu teto solar, cuja a incidência dos raios solares cor de damasco era extremamente confortável, a mesa estava posta, com luxuosas cadeiras de feltro cor de tijolo, cercadas de exuberantes plantas e coloridas flores silvestres...

O chá foi servido, a porcelana soltava delicados ruídos ao ser manejada... nesse momento um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos dourados entrou no recinto acompanhado de um homem de cabelos negros e olhos violetas...

' –Senhorita Kido, estes são Arthur e Friedrich Hohenstaufen... senhores esta é Saori Kido... –falou Penélope fazendo as apresentações.'

Arthur sentou-se ao lado de Saori iniciando uma conversa sobre negócios com esta, Friedrich mantinha um dialogo ameno com Seiya e Penélope...

Alexandre abriu a porta do seu quarto onde jogou o casaco e caminhou até o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e ao retornar sem camisa para apanhar a toalha de banho, viu uma jovem de cabelos loiros acizentados e olhos vermelhos sentada em sua cama...

' –Anya o que faz em meu quarto? –perguntou olhando-a irritado por esta ousadia.'

' –Ora Alexandre... isso são modos de tratar-me? –falou a garota simulando um ar ofendida.'

A jovem levantou-se da cama e parou a frente do rapaz que estava sem camisa com a tolha na mão...

' –Preciso falar com sua mãe... –falou a garota encarando os olhos verdes do rapaz –...e sei que você vai me ajudar... –completou tocando-lhe o tórax definido.'

' –O que a faz pensar que eu a ajudaria? –perguntou tirando-lhe a mão de seu peito e encarando-a furiosamente.'

' –É simples... só lhe direi uma palavra... Alícia...'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shun encontrou Hyoga na casa de Aquário em seu quarto, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda não sabia como dizer ao amigo o resultado de suas investigações...

' –Viu ela? Estava sozinha? Onde ela estava?... –perguntava o russo sem deixar Shun nem ao menos respirar.'

' –Sim eu vi ela... –respondeu vagamente.'

' –E então? Onde ela estava? –perguntou Hyoga ansioso.'

' –Hyoga... vamos nos sentar...essa será uma longa conversa... –falou Shun tentando uma forma sutil de lhe contar o que vira.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O sol poente com seus tons alaranjados pairava sobre as doze casas, Marie saindo da casa de Aries caminhava em direção a casa de seu mestre...

No sentido contrário vinha Ikki, estivera com mascara da Morte, e este estava tão irritado com a jovem que prometera esgana-la assim que cruzasse com a garota...

' –Ikki... o que faz aqui? –perguntou quando avistou o rapaz caminhando em sua direção.'

' –Estava na casa de Câncer... acho melhor você vir comigo... –falou com seu jeito ranzinza.'

' –Porque? –perguntou estranhando.'

' –Porque se você pisar na casa de câncer considere-se morta...ele a mataria em segundos... –falou Fênix.'

A garota passou a seguir Ikki que caminhava em direção a sua casa, Marie sentiu a mesma sensação do dia anterior, estar perto dele a fazia sentir-se protegida, uma sensação tão deliciosa que só o pensamento de Ter de se separar dele, fazia com que o vazio em seu coração tornar-se ainda maior... ele sabia de tudo, e mesmo assim a compreendia...

Havia tantas coisas que desejava lhe falar, tantas coisas que via através de sua alma... mas nada que pudesse dizer... como explicar a aura de um homem...não podia falar, ele não compreenderia...

' –Chegamos...entre... –falou Fênix despertando-a de seus pensamentos enquanto abria a porta da casa –...Bebe alguma coisa?...chá, suco?... –perguntou um tanto atrapalhado, já que não costumava receber visitas...'

' –Não...muito obrigada... –falou Marie parada estaticamente no hall, com Ikki a sua frente a observa-la.'

' –Sente-se... –falou Fênix lhe indicando o sofá, e acompanhando a garota sentando-se também.'

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, ambos pensando em coisas a dizer, mas nenhuma palavra era proferida...

' –Por que? –falou finalmente Marie –...Por que trata-me assim, mesmo sabendo de tudo?'

' –Talvez seja porque quando a vejo, é como se Esmeralda estivesse diante de mim... –murmurou Ikki num pensamento alto.'

' –Você sentia o que por ela? –perguntou a francesa.'

' –Ela...significou tudo para mim, ela não era só amor...ela me trouxe a justiça... –falou o cavaleiro.'

' –Mas eu estou longe de inspirar justiça...talvez arrependimento e fatalidade... –falou francesa fitando os olhos do rapaz.'

' –Você não pode mudar o passado...mas o presente está em suas mãos... –falou Ikki.'

' –Não crê em destino, Ikki? –perguntou a jovem calmamente.'

' –O homem traça seu destino... '

' –E se eu lhe disser... que meu destino foi traçado a mais de cinco mil anos... e que está vida foi escrita e para que se fizesse justiça...? –falou Marie.'

' –Não duvidaria... mas isso não significa que você deva seguir este caminho, sua missão não pode ser esta...'

' –Porque isso lhe importa tanto? –perguntou perturbada.'

' –Porque eu me preocupo com você, sei muito mais do que você imagina...

por isso digo você não significa destruição...essa não é sua missão...'

' –Você é incapaz de compreender... –falou a garota levantando do sofá e seguindo até a porta.'

' –Parece que isso tudo lhe agrada... –falou Ikki irritado –...você gosta de servi-la...não é mesmo? –perguntou mordazmente.'

' –...Você não pode abrigar todos sob suas asas...não é possível proteger a todos... não se culpe por isso... –falou num tom magoado enquanto abria a porta –...não posso mudar meu destino... –completou fechando a porta.'

Ikki ficou ali prostrado sentindo ela afastar-se... as palavras da garota, ecoavam em sua mente num ritmo frenético... talvez a única coisa que ele desejasse, fosse proteger a todos... sim, era isso que vinha tentando fazer todos esses anos... mas por que...só agora que ela lhe dissera, conseguia sentir que a verdadeira dor da perda de Esmeralda, não significava tê-la perdido, e sim não Ter podido protege-la...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O chá transcorria alegremente, Friedrich divertia Seiya e Penélope com conversas descontraídas, enquanto Arthur encantava Saori numa discussão de negócios...

' –...Senhorita Kido, adoraria entrar para a filantropia ajudando seu orfanato... –falou Arthur gravemente.'

' –Falas sério Arthur? –perguntou Saori imaginando a generosa quantia.'

' –Certamente... sempre admirei os filantropos, e eis uma oportunidade maravilhosa... –falou seriamente.'

' –As crianças do orfanato ficarão radiantes... é um homem muito bom Arthur... –falou Saori agradecida.'

' –Ora minha cara, faço isso por você que é tão encantadora... –falou Hipnos.'

' –Faço questão em oferecer uma festa em sua homenagem Arthur... –falou Saori sorvendo um gole de chá.'

' –Também gostaria fazer uma doação para sua Fundação, senhorita Kido... e já que se falou em festa, doarei uma obra de arte para ser leiloada... –falou Penélope fitando os olhos dourado de Hipnos.'

' –Não posso deixar somente meu irmão ser solidário, nossa fabrica lançará daqui a três meses, dois novos modelos automotivos... portanto faço questão de doar um exemplar de cada, para a senhorita... –falou Morfeus fitando Saori que mantinha um ar surpreso.'

Saori não poupou agradecimentos, e marcou a festa para a data do lançamento dos automóveis... seria o evento do Ano...

Penélope observava a jovem, extasiada pela quantia de cifras envolvidas naquele evento, mal imaginava a garota que todo esse dinheiro nada significava perto do que prometia essa festa para os presentes naquela mesa...

Esse encontro minuciosamente premeditado corria de acordo com as expectativas, cada qual com seu interesse particular, e todos arriscando alto por uma ambição... ou melhor quase todos...

Ao olhar para Seiya ela sentiu orgulho de sua imortalidade, realmente o ser humano era degradante... como podia Athena deixar-se envolver por um mortal?...

Penélope sorriu, essa não seria a primeira vez que uma deusa se envolvia com um humano... até mesmo Mayah havia sucumbido a este mal...

Seiya significava uma nova arma contra Athena... do que a deusa seria capaz, por aquele rapaz? Até onde iria para salva-lo?... Isso era algo que ela faria questão de descobrir...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

N/A: Eis mais um capitulo... peço desculpas pela demora (extremamente longa), mas é que infelizmente o dia tem apenas 24 hrs, e não me resta muito tempo para a produção das minhas fics... E para piorar rescrevo o capitulo diversas vezes até que me agrade (sou extremamente detalhista, e tento fazer o melhor), e espero que esteja agradando a todos...

Aos leitores de Misteriosas intenções faço a divulgação da minha mais nova fic, Os poderosos Chefões, onde os nossos queridos cavaleiros pertencem ao traiçoeiro mundo mafioso, com diversos self-inserctions de personagens originais, baseados em nossos amigos...

Agradecimentos a Juli-Chan, pela revisão da fic... Obrigada amiga!

Meus humildes agradecimentos a todos que tem acompanhado a fic, e mais uma vez digo que criticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas...

Um grande beijo, as minhas amigas Ju, Carol e Talita, que são minhas musas na criação da Emy, Mayah e Marie. Valeu

Agora lembranças e agradecimentos aos sempre presentes: Mú (Rafael), Aiolia (Renato), Juli-Chan, Pandora-Amamya, Nix, Madam Spooki, Mari Marin, Sukky, Talita Sargittarius, Arthemysis, Marcia, Kika-Sama, Persefone-sama, Nay, Leandro, Aquila Marin, Megawinzone... entre outras pessoas de suma importância.

Uma super beijo para meus amigos da escola que tem acompanhado a fic... Beijos, Bicudo, Gabi, Felipe, Et, Nathy, Jéssica... Valeu gente!

E aí já descobriram quem é a nossa vilã?

Até o próximo capitulo!

Milla-Chan


	10. Ilusões e Decepções

"Misteriosas Intenções"

"_by Milla-Chan"_

"Capitulo 10"

"Ilusões e Decepções "

Hyoga caminhava transtornado pelas ruas de Atenas, sua conversa com Shun martelava em sua mente, logo que o amigo lhe disse o que havia visto, ele saiu em disparada do Santuário...

Não se lembrava ao certo como conseguiu chegar até aquele bairro desértico, repleto de ruelas com seus miseráveis telhados baixos e seu odor repugnante, o odor da pobreza e da feiura.

Quando olhou em volta, verificou que se achava em frente a uma casa de bebidas, na qual se entrava descendo uma escadinha.

Sem se deter para pensar, Hyoga precipitou-se para a porta. Até então nunca entrara numa taberna. Mas agora estava fora de si, nada tinha importância, e, além disso afligia-o uma sede que o fazia tossir. Desejava beber vodka, tomar todo o álcool que lhe fosse capaz, pois desejava unicamente "...Curar a alma através dos sentidos, e curar os sentidos através da alma...".

Quando penetrou na habitação, recuou alguns passos ao notar as figuras grotescas que ali se encontravam. O bar mantinha algumas luzes acesas, apesar da noite já estar avançada, deixando o ambiente mergulhado em uma certa penumbra.

Sentou-se em um canto escuro e pediu uma garrafa de vodka, vozes se misturavam na taberna, mostrando o clima descontraído dos embriagados.

Hyoga mergulhou em sua dor, tudo a sua volta não tinha a menor importância, naquele momento só existia ele e sua garrafa de vodka.

A voz relutante e temerosa de Shun ecoava em sua mente, dilacerando ainda mais seu coração...

' –Hyoga... eu a vi beijando o Milo... sinto muito.'

O cavaleiro de cisne mantinha o olhar vago através de sua bebida, seus olhos enxergavam embaçados devido as lágrimas que se formavam, que seguindo suas irmãs, deslizavam pelo rosto do jovem cavaleiro, traçando um caminho morno e doloroso...

Uma expressão de assombro tomou conta de seu rosto ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro, ao virar-se sua surpresa foi ainda maior ao encontrar os frios olhos azuis de seu mestre...

' –Hyoga, vamos embora... –falou Kamus num tom gélido que demostrava sua total desaprovação.'

' –Deixe-me mestre... não posso mais vê-la... –falou Hyoga com voz embriagada e lagrimas a rolar pela face.'

Kamus nada disse, correu os olhos através do monstruoso local e puxou uma cadeira afim de sentar-se. Por um instante ficou observando seu pupilo, o belo rosto estava contraído numa expressão de tristeza e dor, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados devido as lágrimas. A garrafa no centro da mesa encontrava-se praticamente vazia e Hyoga entornava a bebida negligentemente..

' –Mestre... o Shun viu...Emy e Milo se beijando...eu a perdi, perdi sem que ao menos ela fosse minha... –balbuciava entre soluços, a cabeça apoiada entre as mãos num gesto desesperado.'

' –Esqueça tudo isso, o passado é o passado... –falou Kamus impassível enquanto estendia um lenço ao jovem.'

' –Você chama o que ocorreu esta tarde de passado? –falou o rapaz assombrado com tais vis palavras.'

' –E não pertence ao passado o que acontece nesse mesmo instante? As pessoas superficiais são as únicas que têm necessidade de anos para desembaraçar-se de uma emoção. Um homem dono de si pode dar fim a um desgosto com a mesma facilidade que inventa um prazer. Você não deve sentir-se a mercê das suas emoções. Deve experimentá-las, gozá-las e dominá-las. –falou Kamus.'

' –Fala como se não tivesse coração nem piedade... mestre eu a amo, simplesmente a amo... '

Kamus o observava impassível, havia algo extremamente vulgar e brutal naquela situação, eis diante de si, seu pupilo, dominado por um sentimento insignificante, que ele por vezes tentara ensina-lo a exterminar... é incrível como existem algumas lições que jamais conseguimos ensinar... ou que jamais algumas pessoas conseguem apreender...

' –Não sei por que continuo a insistir... Isaak sempre soube se portar melhor que você ...você é mesmo indigno de ser meu pupilo... –falou Kamus levantando-se –sacrifiquei a minha vida para lhe ensinar que o amor é um sentimento insignificante, mas vejo que tudo que fiz foi em vão, isso é lamentável... –completou virando-se e seguindo em direção a rua.'

' –Espere mestre... me perdoe, eu sou mesmo um fraco... o senhor tem razão, sempre que deixo meus sentimentos me guiarem lágrimas afloram em meus olhos... –falou alcançando Kamus e atirando-se aos seus pés –...mestre desta vez serei racional, nunca mais deixarei esses sentimentos insignificantes se apossarem de mim... –completou entre soluços.'

' –Muito bem Hyoga levante-se –falou Kamus impassível diante aquela cena lamentável –...vamos para casa... –completou andando enquanto Hyoga tentava levantar-se.'

Kamus voltou ligeiramente o pescoço e pode observar que seu pupilo tentava segui-lo vacilante, sinceramente gostaria que as palavras que Hyoga acabara de proferir fossem verdadeiras, mas durante todos esses anos, essa não era a primeira vez que seu pupilo lhe fazia esta promessa...e certamente não seria a ultima...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por alguns momentos Ikki ficou estaticamente parado, ouvindo ela se afastar cada vez mais, até tornar-se inauditivel. Neste momento, num ímpeto incontrolavel, girou a maçaneta, compreendeu que necessitava encontra-la, assim adentrando as sombras da noite...

A largas passadas Marie trilhava o denso bosque em direção as doze casas, podia ouvir o ligeiro farfalhar das arvores atras de si.

Sabia que ele a alcançaria de qualquer maneira, instintivamente disparou a correr, tinha medo de encontrar aqueles olhos azuis que lhe inspiravam segurança e medo, medo do que seria capaz de fazer por ele...

Ikki sabia que aquela garota lhe havia despertado sentimentos adormecidos desde a morte de Esmeralda, sentimentos que ele fugira durante todos esses anos...

Mas agora já era tarde demais, da mesma maneira que a fênix renasce das cincas, ela fizera o amor renascer em seu coração...

Marie podia ouvi-lo cada vez mais nitidamente, esquecendo todos os seus medos a garota parou, voltou-se para a densa mata atras de si e ficou a espera-lo...

Lá estava ela parada, como se sempre estivesse ali a espera-lo, Ikki sorriu, sentia-se aliviado em poder ver aquele rosto novamente, e o único pensamento que lhe vinha naquele momento era poder tê-la em seus braços...não podia mais esperar...

Ao senti-lo se aproximar um misto de medo e desejo apossou-se da jovem, jamais fora beijada por sua vontade, desde que Pierre a violentara jurou jamais permitir que homem algum a tocasse... e lá estava ela ansiando pelas mãos dele... pelo calor de seu corpo...

' –Marie não tenha medo... eu jamais a magoaria...mas eu preciso de você ... –falou Ikki segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.'

Ao ouvir tais palavras todo o assombro que a acometia desvaneceu-se como névoa... delicadamente inclinou a cabeça para trás a espera daquele momento que lhe custaria a fúria de Penélope...

Os lábios da jovem eram mornos e macios, despertando em Fênix uma anseia suprema de tê-la para si...

Marie pela primeira vez experimentava um beijo que não lhe fosse imposto, roubado... uma sensação de entrega, anseio e desejo se apossavam de seu corpo... estar com ele significava tudo naquele instante...

Ikki prendeu Marie entre seus braços enquanto aprofundava o beijo de forma cativa e sensual...

Um turbilhão de emoções transbordavam daqueles dois corpos, cujas as almas solitárias haviam encontrado sua segurança, mesmo sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo aquilo lhes seria tirado...

Ikki desprendeu relutante dos lábios da jovem, sentindo a respiração ofegante contra sua face e sustentando um olhar que o queimava numa imprecação por desculpas...

' –Não posso lhe pedir desculpas...se é isso que deseja... pois não me arrependo de te-la beijado... –falou Fênix.'

Vendo que a garota mantinha-se calada, Ikki resolveu não tocar no assunto...

' –Quer que eu a leve até sua casa? –perguntou calmamente'

Marie concordou balançando a cabeça encostada contra o peito do cavaleiro, e lado a lado ambos puseram-se a caminhar a casa de câncer...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A luz do luar entrava pela janela iluminando os dois corpos deitados sobre a cama...Ambos a refletirem solitariamente sobre os obstáculos que enfrentariam em nome deste amor...

Deitada sobre o peito do cavaleiro, Mayah olhava fixamente através da janela, a gelada noite com suas brilhantes estrelas e sua pálida lua cheia entrecortada de nuvens densas e cinzentas.

Sua mente borbulhava em milhões de pensamentos, tudo aquilo que estava vivendo parecia um sonho, aquele homem maravilhoso deitado ao seu lado, as lembranças da inúmeras vezes que ele a amou naquele dia, a sensação de felicidade que a invadia fazendo com que não conseguisse parar de sorrir...

Mas a realidade era inevitável, ao entregar-se a esse amor ela havia desafiado os deuses, e neste momento Penélope já devia estar providenciando sua punição...

Shura observava fixamente o teto do quarto, enquanto os fortes braços enlaçavam o pequeno corpo de Mayah, deitada ao seu lado...

Após momentos maravilhosos como os que eles tinham acabado de vivênciar a reflexão sobre a realidade e o futuro iminente tornava-se ainda mais dolorosa e sombria...

As regras do Santuário eram claras, era proibido o envolvimento entre cavaleiro e Deusa, mestre e aprendiza...

Eles estavam marcados, ninguém jamais poderia suspeitar deles, ou isso lhes custaria suas vidas...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaka despertou com o girar da maçaneta, moveu levemente o rosto e viu Alícia entrar vestindo um robe de seda negro. Sentou-se na cama e pode sentir os olhos fixos dela na penumbra...

' –Abra os olhos Shaka...deixe-me vê-los novamente –disse num sussurro.'

Levemente ela se aproximou, deixando o robe escorregar pelo corpo, revelando a pele alva, completamente nua.

E após deslizar a mão pelo rosto do cavaleiro deixando-a cair pelo tórax nu, colou suavemente os lábios mornos nos do indiano, beijando-o de uma maneira ao mesmo tempo delicada e provocante...

Shaka não teve forças para pronunciar nada, apenas tomou-a nos braços beijando-a ferozmente, numa punição a tamanha ousadia e ao mesmo tempo num ímpeto incontrolavel de desejo por aquele ser. Suas mãos seguraram fortemente os frágeis braços atirando-a contra a cama, deitando-se sobre ela, as mãos explorando-lhe os seios de maneira lasciva...

Quando desprendeu os lábios dos da jovem, ela sorriu, um sorriso infantil, mas suas palavras soaram geladas, e os olhos ardiam repletos de um prazer maligno...

' –Quem diria que você fosse incapaz de resistir ao amor carnal... tão poderoso e tão FRACO!'

...Shaka acordou, sentando-se abruptamente na cama, seu corpo estava molhado de suor e seu peito arquejava. Olhou a sua volta, mas ela não estava lá, fora somente um sonho, ou seria um pesadelo?...

Deitou-se novamente, mas não conseguia dormir, todas aquelas imagens invadiam sua mente, o sorriso infantil, o corpo nu, o robe de seda...

Aquilo era um absurdo, seu subconsciente estava a enlouquece-lo...aquela garota o enlouquecia... o que significava tudo aquilo?...ele Shaka de Virgem, o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, tendo sonhos eróticos com sua discípula...Por Buda isso era inconcebível!

Não conteve-se mais, ficar ali deitado só o faria lembrar-se daquele maldito sonho, levantou-se e desceu até a sala onde caminhou até o bar, abrindo uma garrafa de uísque, e pondo-se a beber sentou no sofá, onde terminou por adormecer...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ao adentrarem a casa de Câncer, Ikki e Marie encontraram, Mascara da Morte largado no sofá com um pacote de Rufles e uma garrafa de cerveja ao lado , meio sentado meio deitado a cabeça tombada para o lado, babando e roncando, como se tivesse adormecido a espera de alguém...

Ikki fez sinal para que a garota fizesse o mínimo de barulho possível, e assim começaram atravessar a casa.

Mas ao abrirem a porta da cozinha a garota soltou um berro ao ver um bode na mesma, acordando o cavaleiro...

' –AÍ ESTÁ VOCÊ SUA MALEDETA! Ikki saia da frente...vou dar uma lição nesta filha de uma putana! –falou Mascara da Morte avançando sobre ambos.'

' –Acalme-se Carlo... e o que significa esse bode na sua cozinha? –perguntou Ikki escondendo Marie atras de si e segurando a maçaneta da porta para mante-la fechada.'

' –Não me chame pelo meu primeiro nome... eu odeio esse nome maledeto! –falou Mascara da Morte praguejando –...Agora saia da frente...vou mostrar a ela quem manda aqui! –completou parando a frente de Fênix.'

' –Eu não vou deixar você encostar um dedo nela...portanto acalme-se e explique o que significa esse maldito bode na sua cozinha! –falou Ikki num tom extremamente ameaçador e austero.'

Ao vê-lo protege-la daquela maneira os olhos da francesa encheram de lágrimas, ninguém jamais havia a defendido daquela forma... e um desejo que ele estivesse ao seu lado para sempre apossou-se de seu espirito...

' –Vá bene! Esse bode se chama Tinhoso, e é meu! Entendeu? –falou abrindo a porta da cozinha e se aproximando do bode –...Vem com o papai Tinhosinho... toma uma batatinha... –completou o cavaleiro dando uma batatinha do pacote para o animal.'

Ikki e Marie ficaram observando aquela cena boquiabertos, eles estavam loucos ou Mascara da Morte tinha um bode de estimação?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emily caminhava ligeiramente entre as ruelas de Atenas, desejava chegar ao colégio, lá talvez descobrisse algo sobre a morte de seus pais...

Ao passar por uma ruela estreita e abandonada, a garota sentiu uma mão puxar seu braço com violência, atirando-a contra a parede...

Por um momento ficou encarando aqueles olhos violetas atônita, mas ao ver aquele brilho frio e hipnotizante, reconheceu-o no mesmo momento...

' –Morfeus... –murmurou a jovem o olhando fixamente.'

' –Não diga nada... venha comigo, eu tenho o que você está procurando... –falou o deus levando-a pela penumbra da noite.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Em seu quarto Hipnos, mantinha o olhar fixos nas estrelas, como se aqueles pequenos astros pudessem mudar a sorte de sua amada...

Hados nunca erra, e até mesmo os deuses devem submeter-se as seus presságios e sentenças...

Mas ele não deixaria que aquele mero mortal a tivesse por muito tempo, mesmo sabendo que jamais poderia leva-la de volta aos Elissyos, mesmo assim não permitiria que ela o trocasse por um mortal... se ela não fosse dele, não seria de mais ninguém...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Penélope caminhava irrequietamente por seu quarto, um pressentimento de que algo não muito favorável estava para ocorrer preenchia seu coração...

E como os pressentimentos de uma deusa nunca são em vão... Alexandre entrou em seu quarto acompanhado de uma jovem de fios loiros e olhos vermelhos...

' –Mamãe desculpe incomoda-la essa hora, mas Anya gostaria muito de falar com a senhora... –falou o rapaz particularmente a sua mãe.

' –Alexandre, já se passa das duas horas da manhã, diga a ela que falarei com ela logo após o meu desjejum... –falou a deusa.'

' –Mamãe se eu fosse a senhora ouviria o que ela tem a dizer agora mesmo... deixa-la esperando até mais tarde, não seria sensato... –falou o jovem num tom preocupado.'

' –Está bem... deixe-me a sós com ela... –falou ao rapaz que logo se retirou –...então senhorita à que devo a honra de sua visita? –perguntou ironicamente.'

' –Muito bem Penélope, serei breve e objetiva com você... –começou a garota.'

Tudo era muito simples, Anya andava espionando a Deusa a algum tempo, sabia de seus planos, sabia da presença de Hipnos e Morfeus...e agora viera negociar tais informações...

Dentre toda a insignificância humana, havia algo que impressionava Penélope, chegando até mesmo a reter sua admiração. A ambição e a audácia. Estas escolhiam a dedo os mortais onde se alojariam, e ali estava uma garota cujos olhos reluziam a cobiça e a sede de poder a qualquer preço...

A deusa refletiu que talvez seu pressagio estivesse errado...aquela situação podia ser perigosa...mas também lhe era conveniente...

' –Anya vou lhe dar algo que você jamais imaginou... –falou Penélope sorrindo –venha comigo... e terá o que muitos mortais buscaram e jamais obtiveram... lhe darei muito mais que poder... você verá querida... –completou abrindo a porta e indo procurar Alexandre.'

O rapaz estava deitado em seu quarto quando a deusa entrou acompanhada da jovem...

' –Alexandre... quero que me faça um favor meu filho... –falou a deusa.'

' –Diga mamãe... –murmurou o jovem deus.'

' –Preciso que traga Tanâtos... até mim... '

O jovem a olhou interrogativamente, mas sua face mantinha-se impassível era impossível saber o que ela estava tramando... a única escolha que lhe cabia naquele momento era obedece-la...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

N/A: Peço milhões de desculpas pela demora da atualização deste capitulo, mas as coisas andam corridas e escrever tem sido um luxo, que não tem tido tempo nos últimos períodos...

Este capitulo é dedicado a minha querida amiga Lulu-lilits, que no Anime Friends me falou sobre seu enorme desejo que Marie e Ikki se beijassem...e aqui está querida!

Talvez o capitulo não consiga agradar a muitos por estar meio vago, e também bastante reduzido...mas minha intenção é a partir do próximo capitulo entrar numa nova fase (que vocês o notaram quando le-lo), onde a cronologia correrá mais depressa para assim poder dar sentido aos fatos lançados nesse suspense...

Agradeço e peço desculpas pela demora... (Lulu estava querendo me matar), após a leitura de minha mão, pela Pri Gilmore, tenho saído todos os dias precavida, pois vá que eu morra antes de terminar esta fanfic... (Lulu me buscaria no Inferno!)

Minhas outras fanfics também serão atualizadas em breve ( devido as ameaças constantes da Lulu)...

A criação do bode Tinhoso (carinhosamente Tinhosinho), é um presente ao meu namorado Leandro0001...

Só venho a ressaltar nesta nota, que qualquer aborrecimento que esta fic cause, nada posso fazer, pois continuarei a escreve-la, e caso não possa mais posta-la aqui, em outro lugar as pessoas a encontrarão... nem que eu precise enviar cada capitulo ao e-mail dos leitores ou até mesmo imprimir e mandar pelo correio...meu recado está dado...

Agora meus humildes agradecimentos a todos que tem acompanhado a fic, e mais uma vez digo que criticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas...

Um grande beijo, as minhas amigas Ju, Carol e Talita, que são minhas musas na criação da Emy, Mayah e Marie. Valeu

Agora lembranças e agradecimentos aos sempre presentes: Mú (Rafael), Aiolia (Renato), Juli-Chan, Pandora-Amamya, Nix, Madam Spooki, Mari Marin, Sukky, Talita Sargittarius, Arthemysis, Aurora, Kika-Sama, Persefone-sama, Nay, Leandro0001, Aquila Marin, Megawinzone, Lulu-Lilits, Pri Gilmore... entre outras pessoas de suma importância.

Uma super beijo para meus amigos da escola que tem acompanhado a fic... Beijos, Bicudo, Gabi, Felipe, Et, Nathy, Jéssica... Valeu gente!

Milla-Chan


End file.
